The Charmed Ones: The Great Battle
by Lady-Delphinea
Summary: Eleven years have passed since taking the Great Evil's soul. But the peace is about to come to an end with plots to harm those the Charmed One's love the most...
1. The Sorting

**A/N: Shock horror… here it is… the final part! All right, hold onto your hats!**

**DISCLAIMER: The plot, Torrance, Bronwyn and Savannah… and any evil dude from the Underworld are MINE!**

**_The Charmed Ones: The Great Battle_**

_Chapter One: The Sorting_

"Hurry up!"

"I think I forgot my ribbons!"

"If you did I'll send them to you!"

"But I might need them tomorrow!"

"Then I will send them tonight when I get home, if you forgot them," sighed Hermione glancing around for any watching muggles, "Alright, Torrance. Let's go."

Her brown eyed daughter looked at the solid wall with wide eyes and then turned back to her mother looking horrified, "Mum, it's a brick wall!"

"Just run at it. I promise that you won't crash into it."

Torrance straightened up and ran at the wall pushing her trolley in front of her. Hermione followed close behind and as Torrance was about to scream she ran through the wall to be welcomed by a loud whistle from the Hogwarts Express.

"I told you," smiled Hermione peering down at her daughter, "Now, lets see if we can find Aunt Ginny and Aunt Lavender with Bronwyn and Savannah."

The years had definitely passed and today was the day Torrance Malfoy, Bronwyn-Lily Potter, and Savannah Wood, would he going to Hogwarts for their very first year. The Power of Three had managed to keep life peaceful with minimal evil activity occurring. Once a week they returned to 642 Smeade Road to check on the silent Great Evil's soul and despite eleven years passing not one attempt had been made at gaining back the powerful soul.

Hermione, Ginny, and Lavender were yet to even inform the three daughters of their most certain destiny despite all three showing signs of magic from the day they were born. The three young girls were the best of friends just like their mothers were. Despite Hermione being Mistress of Magic she had managed to maintain a normal family life with Torrance and told her all about her father who was to hopefully return in a few months if all went well. Hermione did find it hard sometimes, mainly with Torrance inheriting her father's near white blonde hair, his pale skin colour, and the famous Malfoy smirk. Along with that inheritance she had gained his love for Quidditch, but Hermione did rub off on her daughter. Torrance had a love for learning and was constantly raiding her mother's old Hogwarts reading material. As soon as she had gotten her acceptance letter to Hogwarts, Torrance had read Hogwarts, A History.

Ginny was now second in charge of St Mungo's and helped run a smooth hospital. Hermione's overhaul of the system had proved to be a success and many people had said so. Her marriage to Harry was as smooth as ever with them still very much in love. Harry was a proud Auror still and pretty much a father to Torrance as well, as was Ron and Oliver. Yet Ginny and Harry loved their daughter and twin son's greatly. Bronwyn-Lily, Jake James and Steven Sirius were the apple of their parent's eyes and took after their parents in many ways. All three adored Quidditch and attended plenty of games with their parents. They were compassionate to others and defended loved ones fiercely. Yet the twins, like their twin Uncles, had a knack for getting into mischief like stealing their sister's broomstick for a joy ride.

Lavender was still a top reporter at the Quibbler with Oliver still playing Quidditch, though he was now the team Captain. Savannah was, like her two best friends', into Quidditch – she was nearly as serious about it as her father. Though she was also a loving sister to a younger sister – Tamika. Lavender and Oliver were both happy and in love, though in the back of Lavender's mind she knew one day – any day – that could all change if the Great Evil were to regain his soul once again. Would he still be after her? Demanding her to carry his heir?

"There they are!" cried Torrance pointing in the direction where Ginny's red head was visible as she tried to keep Jake and Steven still.

Hermione helped Torrance push the trolley over to them and thanked Ron as he took over from Torrance who hurried over to Bronwyn and Savannah to talk excitedly about Hogwarts.

"Feels like the old days, doesn't it?" said Harry looking at the train smiling.

"It does," nodded Hermione looking at the train also, "Then again, we are in our thirties… so that was a _long_ time ago."

Lavender looked at Hermione outrageously, "Thanks! Now I do feel old!"

"It's okay darling," said Oliver kissing her on the cheek, "You don't look it. You could pass for seventh year."

Lavender rolled her eyes but smiled all the same at him, "Thanks."

"Time to board!" came the cry of the driver.

Suddenly Bronwyn, Torrance, and Savannah were looking at their parents horrified. For the first time they were leaving their families behind for longer then over night.

"You'll be fine," said Lavender, hugging Savannah tightly, "If you need anything you just write to your father and I, alright?"

Savannah nodded, her dark blonde hair bouncing a little as Lavender wiped away a few tears from Savannah's brown eyes.

"Now pumpkin," said Oliver kneeling down to his daughter's height, "Chin up, hey? You, Bron and Torr have to go take over the Quidditch teams! Show them how it's really played."

Savannah grinned and nodded, "Okay dad."

"Got everything?" said Ginny to Bronwyn, "All your books, robes, money… what else?"

"Mum, I double checked then triple checked like you told me too," said Bronwyn, "Everything is there. I promise."

"Gin, if Bron has forgotten anything we can send it too her," said Harry reassuringly to his wife before smiling at his daughter, "Now… Gryffindor is the best house of course. Ravenclaw is good as well… try to aim for those two, alright?"

Bronwyn grinned, "Dad, I'll end up in Gryffindor. Everyone else in our family has for years."

Harry nodded, "I suppose so."

"Your father would be proud of you," said Hermione running a hand over Torrance's long hair, "He'll be able to tell you that when he returns."

Torrance smiled, "I know Mum. I'm going to miss you!"

Torrance hugged her mother tightly crying a little. Despite their family the two really only had each other when it came down to it. Torrance kept Hermione going through it all and neither knew how they would cope with being apart for long periods of time.

"I'll miss you as well sweetie," said Hermione keeping her self from crying, "But hey, Hogwarts is wonderful. You will love it, I know it."

Torrance stepped back nodding, "I should get on, now. Right?"

Hermione nodded and kissed her on the cheek before Torrance headed onto the train with her gear, following Bronwyn and Savannah. The parents watched on silently as their eldest children slowly rolled out of the station headed for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

"Well, just think," said Oliver finally, "They'll be back for the Christmas holidays."

Lavender nodded, "Come on Tamika! I'll see you all later."

"We should get these two home," said Harry gesturing to his and Ginny's seven year old sons, "Before they wind up breaking the track somehow."

Ginny gave a nod and looked at Hermione who seemed at a loss of what to do, "Hermione? Do you want to come over for a cup of tea?"

Hermione looked up at Ginny and shook her head; "No… no I might go to the office for a few hours. I have some work to catch up on anyway."

"You sure?" asked Ron looking at her, "I could keep you company at home even."

"I'll be fine. Who is checking the house today?"

"I'll do it," said Ginny glancing at her watch, "Harry do you think you can manage to feed Jake and Steven without starting a game of Quidditch or exploding snap?"

Harry looked at Ginny in a slight annoyed manner, "I think I can manage that. Its just I'm not so sure they will let me make them lunch without starting a game."

Everyone laughed and finally left the station for their separate locations.

**CO**

Ginny looked around the entrance hall and sighed. A bit more then eleven years ago, she was living here. She was pregnant with Bronwyn, and dealing with 'charmed stuff'. Hermione was happy with Draco and always smiling. Lavender was also with them, still falling in love with Oliver. It was a very different time back then.

Ginny sighed and headed up stairs. She stopped at Luna's bedroom door and pushed it open sneezing a little as some dust rose up in the air. Twelve years since Luna had died, again eleven since she had finally passed over to the other side. Ginny gave a sigh and shut the door heading up past the rest of the rooms and into attack. There was the solid trunk with the potion bubbling slightly. The crystals were still lit up trapping the soul completely. Ginny walked around the room looking for anything out of the ordinary. She glanced over at the spell book and frowned. It was open. That was odd, it was never open before. For years it had remained shut up completely. Ginny walked over to it and looked at the page it was on. Her brown eyes furrowed up in confusion at what she was reading.

**Passed Witches and Wizards**

_When the living die they can normally only remain as a ghost or a painting. However that is all that is possible for those on the normal strand of magic. On the extreme strand there are other ways for the dead to return. Unknowns can either already be living when they become one meaning they get the service time of seventeen years. However, if an Unknown has died before hand the sentence for them is only ten years. They spend two in training to adjust to their new lifestyle, where they are living but their loved one believe them to be dead and then ten completing their service._

_These types of Unknowns are picked for either their amazing abilities or personal traits they possess. Once their service is ended they are allowed to live a normal life, either away from their loved ones or they can return, if they wish – however they will not be restored their normal extreme strand abilities. They will have normal strand powers._

Ginny frowned and closed the book wondering why it was on that page. Why was the book open anyway? Had someone come into the house, knowing of the book? Ginny looked around the room again and noticed a trunk out of place by the doorway. She walked over and read the label: **LUNA'S STUFF**. Now Ginny was really confused. Had Ron come here without saying anything to them? Ginny pushed the trunk back into place and headed downstairs looking around her more carefully as she did so. As she reached the bottom of the staircase the kitchen door swung open.

"Hi Ginny."

Ginny's eyes widened as her mouth fell open. After that she passed out.

**CO**

Hermione grabbed the stack of papers and gave a sigh as she sat down to start reading through them. She turned on a nearby wireless that started playing the Weird Sister's version of a song called 'Rock This Party'. Hermione smiled. Torrance was fond of muggle music and loved dancing to Bob Sinclair's version of the song. Hermione chuckled as she remembered Torrance dancing around in the lounge room at her birthday party earlier that year with Bronwyn and Savannah. They had dressed up in old, brightly coloured robes and made Hermione colour their hair to a shocking pink.

Hermione gave a sigh and forced her mind back to the work before her. Soon she was fully focused on the political matters she had to deal with. Her eyes started drooping and before she knew it she was walking along a dark corridor. A gash was above her left eye and she didn't know how but she had to get to the room at the end of the corridor otherwise it would be too late. She ran down a flight of stairs and stumbled over a fallen body. Not stopping to check on them, Hermione kept going. Her heart was racing and her body tired from the battle she had escaped.

There it was, the door she needed to go through. She had to save them! If she didn't… she didn't know what she would do.

"Don't go through it!"

Hermione whirled around and gasped. She dropped the bracelet in her hand and took in the appearance. He was a little older looking like her self. But his hair was the same; his eyes caused the familiar sensation of love to ripple through her body.

"You… your… why can't I go through it?" asked Hermione not daring to look away from him in case he left her again.

"You just don't want to do that. There is more you have to understand and accept before you can go through the door."

"Is this the future?" asked Hermione, "Am I having a premonition?"

It had been years since Hermione had experienced a premonition, years since she had laid eyes on Draco Malfoy.

He shrugged at her and grabbed her hand. Both shimmered away and reappeared in Hermione's dimly lit office.

"I thought I wouldn't see you for a few more months," said Hermione looking at him in amazement.

"I was pulled into whatever you were seeing."

"Then how did you know I shouldn't go through that door?"

Draco gave a sigh and looked at Hermione for a bit before looking away, "It's something I've been told. The Head Unknowns made me swear to not tell you."

"You really like doing what they say," said Hermione bitterly turning away from him and looking over at a picture of her with their daughter, "You won't even break away to actually see your daughter face to face."

Draco gave a sigh once again and looked over at the photo. He looked at Hermione wanted nothing more then to reach out and embrace her.

"Sorry," said Hermione finally, "I know you watch us. I can remember hearing you when I had her."

Draco nodded then looked up at the ceiling, "I have-"

"To go," finished Hermione.

Draco nodded and with one last look at Hermione, he left.

Hermione woke with a start midway through a loud song from some muggle artist the magical world had started to love. She ran a hand through her curly hair as the images of the dark corridor and the door she had to get through played through her mind. What was it all about?

**CO**

Lavender hummed a little as she danced away to the song on the wireless. She, like the rest of the magical community loved the muggle singer. She gave a spin as she wiped the plate in her hand and put it away.

"I promise you no more tears or fears, just give me a chance to show you now," sang Lavender causing five year old Tamika to giggle at her mother from where she sat at the table drawing a picture of their cat Squishy, "And does little Miss Tamika think she can do better?"

"Yep," said Tamika before frowning a little looking out the window, "Mummy, who is that man with the glass ball?"

Lavender looked out the window and felt her heart miss a few beats. She took a deep breath and looked at Tamika, "Umm, Tam can you go clean up your toy room please?"

Tamika just nodded and ran out of the room to the toy room. Lavender yanked open a draw near her and pulled out three phials of golden vanquishing liquid. She apperated outside startling the man with the globe. Lavender looked at the man who she hadn't seen in years- the Seer. His face relaxed into a smug one though a flicker of fear passed through as Lavender allowed the vanquishing potion to glitter in the setting sunlight.

"Tell me what you are here for or I swear to kill you here and now," demanded Lavender angrily.

"Well I thought it only fair to inform you that peace will not be living much longer," snarled the Seer, "The Great Evil will rise again in power and you will not stop it – you or your two magical sisters."

"How do you know this?"

"I have found the answer to making him return. Quite simple really. The answer was before me for a long time."

"What is the answer?"

The Seer gave a chuckle, "I'm afraid that is confidential. Though I do suggest you ensure your womb is healthy enough to carry the heir of all things… Underworld."

Lavender raised one phial and threw it but the Seer was gone before it could connect. The potion hit the ground and lit the grass on fire. Lavender angrily put it out with a burst of water. She stood staring at the burnt circle of grass for quite some time. She gave a small jump as Oliver touched her shoulder almost an hour later.

"Darling? Is everything alright?" he asked.

Lavender looked at him and shrugged, "I don't know… I really don't know."

**CO**

Ginny gave a groan and slowly sat up one hand on her forehead as she looked around. She frowned a little to see her self in the lit sitting room of the old house on Smeade Road. Again she looked at who sat across from her in surprise and almost fainted again.

"Please don't pass out on me again. I can't heal you."

Ginny leant against the back of the lounge and shook her head in disbelief, "I must be dreaming."

"That's what I thought when I found myself alive all those years ago," sighed Luna Lovegood with a soft smile, "Once Ron freed me I thought, yep, I'm going to go to my mother now but instead… I was turned into an Unknown. I'm sure Hermione mentioned my visit?"

Ginny nodded, "She thought you were a ghost."

"I made her believe that. But now I am free. I got off a few months early."

"Just wait," said Ginny closing her eyes and taking a deep breath, "Let me get everything straight. First you, well die. Then you become a murderous Spitster. With help from Ron we finally set you free and believe you have passed to the Spirit lands with your mother and our grandmothers, but really you are alive and living as an Unknown?"

Luna nodded, "A lot to take in, isn't it?"

"More then a lot," said Ginny looking utterly over whelmed, "So… so you are back? Living? Not something possessed?"

"I am a normal witch, for once."

"And you came back here?"

Luna nodded, "I was told to."

"Huh?"

"The Head Unknowns. They told me to come back here. I'm no longer an Unknown because they released me early on the condition I live here and make sure everything is in order."

"Why?"

"They wouldn't tell me that. Or not yet at least," said Luna, "I arrived a few minutes before you got here actually."

Ginny nodded and looked at Luna in amazement. Luna gave her a smile and stood up.

"I feel like a walk," said Luna looking outside, "What do you think?"

"Err… I think everyone believes you to be, you know, dead."

Luna frowned, "I forgot about that… well we can simply tell them I was under witness protection and living in South Africa for the past decade because people were out to kill me for some article I wanted to publish. Now they have been captured and I have been allowed to return to my normal life."

Ginny nodded, "I guess that'll work. But umm… when are you going to tell your father and everyone else?"

Luna sighed, "You really can tell you are a mother now. You think of everything. Listen, I can do that later. Right now I want to visit Hogsmeade and see if anything has changed and how people have aged over the years."

Ginny stood and headed out the front door with Luna. They headed up the path and along the road towards Hogsmeade. Luna looked around her smiling brightly. Ginny kept glancing at her, feeling as if her mind was playing cruel tricks on her.

"I am real Ginny," laughed Luna, "Pinch me if you must."

"No… no… you just have no idea how much everyone has missed you Luna. Ron… he tries to date other women but none last. He just can't do it I guess."

Luna gave a nod and Ginny looked at her curiously.

"You've moved on, haven't you?"

Luna gave a sigh, "I didn't plan on coming back here in all honesty. Once I finished my service as an Unknown I planned on moving to America under a new name… but then the Head Unknowns called me back here. I guess they have their reasons for wanting me to remain here. So I guess you could say I have moved on, I _had_ to move on."

"So maybe there still is a chance for Ron and you to sort things out?"

Luna looked at Ginny and shrugged, "No there isn't... My mark disappeared over the years."

Luna showed Ginny her mark free wrist and chuckled.

"You would think I would have gotten used to the fact that I wasn't a Power of Three quite easily considering the fact I wasn't even one for a year. But I never did," sighed Luna as they reached Hogsmeade.

Luna looked around smiling and breathed in a deep breath, "Wow… it is so brilliant to be back."

"I am glad you are back," said Ginny looking at her smiling, "And sorry for fainting on you earlier."

"Ah, I'll have to get used to it. More people are bound to do it," said Luna looking around and spotting Molly and Lynette exiting the Three Broomsticks, "Such as your mother and Mrs Granger."

"Ms Granger actually. She's divorced."

"Really?" asked Luna.

Ginny nodded, "Mum! Ms Granger!"

Molly and Lynette looked up at Ginny and waved smiling before looking at Luna in confusion. Molly was the first to react. She stumbled backwards and leant on the pole behind her as Lynette seemed to just stare at Luna before letting out a deep slow breath in case she started having a panic attack.

"G-Ginny I warned H-Hermione about this y-years ago," said Lynette calmly, "Bringing the d-dead back… w-what were you t-thinking?"

"She didn't bring me back from the dead," said Luna smiling, "The Head Unknowns did. Years ago."

Luna explained everything two them both. They looked at her in shock the entire time though nodded when she finished explaining. Ginny looked at them all in turn waiting for one of them to speak again. She was still slightly overwhelmed by it all but a searing pain on her wrist caused her to jump.

"Crap!" cried Ginny looking at her right wrist and seeing it was Lavender's triangle burning, "Been years since it's done that."

"Something definitely is up then," said Molly tearing her eyes from Luna to her daughter.

Ginny nodded and looked at Luna, "Everyone is bound to be at the one spot now… do you want to come with me?"

"Well… umm… why not?" said Luna though she looked rather uncertain at the idea.

**CO**

"Firs' years this way!"

"So _that's_ Hagrid," said Bronwyn looking at the man her father had described as she, Savannah and Torrance climbed off the train with their gear.

"Well I don't see any other half giants," replied Savannah placing her trunk with the others.

The trio headed down the winding path with other first year students with Hagrid as leader.

"Alrigh'! No more then three to a boat. No muckin' about either. I've had one boy fall into the lake a few years back. Lucky the squid was about ter put him back in before the Grindylows decided ter take him."

Students looked around at each other in fear and hastily climbed into a boat making sure they were seated well away from the edge of the boat.

The three girls made sure they were in the same boat and within minutes they were sailing towards Hogwarts across the smooth, black water. Everyone remained silent and ducked when told too. As they rounded a corner the castle called Hogwarts came into view. Everyone gasped in surprise at the sight of it and began chatting excitedly to each other.

"Mum was right," said Torrance happily to Bronwyn and Savannah, "I am going to love this place!"

They pulled onto shore and headed up into the Entrance Hall where Professor Flitwick met them bouncing happily on his feet.

"All here, Hagrid?" he asked looking at the eager students.

"All 142 of them Professor Flitwick."

"Brilliant! Well into two lines," said Flitwick to the first years, "It is time to sort you. There are four houses: Slytherin with Head of House being Professor Slughorn, Hufflepuff with the Head being Professor Sprout, Gryffindor with the Head of House being Professor Hagrid himself. I am Head of the forth house, Ravenclaw. Now, let's head in."

Savannah grinned at Torrance beside her and Bronwyn in front of her, who was standing beside a quiet, tanned skinned boy with dark brown hair and bright blue eyes.

"Bronwyn-Lily Potter," said Bronwyn to him, "Who are you?"

"Kenneth Worthington," he said, "Is your father Harry Potter?"

Bronwyn nodded, "Yeah that's him."

"Wow! How cool are you!"

Bronwyn looked away and gave a sigh. She was used to people reacting like that when they discovered Harry Potter was her father. Though after a while it did get rather annoying to be constantly referred to as Harry Potters daughter.

They reached the front of the hall and Flitwick started calling out names. Everyone was watching the students silently, cheering as each house received a new housemate.

"Malfoy, Torrance!"

Torrance gave Savannah and Bronwyn a grin as she headed up to take her place on the stool. She pulled the hat on and jumped as a voice sounded in her ear.

"Ah! Quite a mix we have here! A former Slytherin and Gryffindor… yet both with extraordinary abilities! I can sense both of these in you… quite a bit of power. Yet how should you use it? Gryffindor or Slytherin? You have greatness for both houses and yet you are smart… very smart. Hmm… it better be… GRYFFINDOR!"

Torrance let out a sigh and jumped up, only people were looking at her stunned. A Malfoy in Gryffindor? Torrance looked at her two best friends and they gave a shrug. She headed down to the Gryffindor table and sat down silently ignoring the stares being shot her way.

A few more people were called before Bronwyn's name was called.

"Potter, Bronwyn-Lily!"

Bronwyn gave a sigh as people actually stood up to get a look at Harry Potter's daughter. She sat down and pulled the hat on; glad it covered her eyes somewhat.

"Aha! A child from a brilliant family line! Oh you have your mother's feisty nature and yet your father's determination to prove yourself! Bravery… oh you are far from short of that my dear! Power… plenty there like a friend…hmmm no need to question where a girl like you belongs – GRYFFINDOR!"

The Gryffindor table screamed with happiness as Bronwyn headed down to their table. She quickly sat beside Torrance and hugged her causing a few murmurs of surprise.

Finally the list of names reached a nervous Savannah.

"Wood, Savannah!"

There was a slight reaction to her surname with Oliver being a famous Quidditch player and Lavender a top, well-known news reporter. Savannah sat down and pulled the hat on, taking a deep breath.

"Hmm… a bit unsure of yourself, aren't you? Yet I can see your magical skills are well and truly strong. You are extremely loyal… brave… yes, yes I can see that. Oh, what is this? Smart? Hmm… well I don't see any question about it – GRYFFINDOR!"

Savannah gave a laugh and pulled the hat off and ran down to Torrance and Bronwyn. The three hugged happily glad they were to be in the same house throughout their seven years at Hogwarts.

"Worthington, Kenneth!"

"I don't trust him," said Bronwyn looking over at Kenneth with the hat on his head, "There is something about it that seems off."

"SLYTHERIN!"

"There you go," said Savannah.

"My father was in Slytherin," said Torrance quietly surprising her two friends, "My mother never told me that. The hat did. It said I was a mix of Gryffindor and Slytherin. Did you see how everyone reacted to my last name and me being put in Gryffindor?"

"But your mother… everyone... says your father was a good man," frowned Bronwyn.

"I know… maybe he was sent away for a bad reason and they just don't want me to know the real reason."

Her friends nodded and dropped the subject as food appeared on the table exciting them once again.

**A/N: There you go! It took me ages to work out how to write this. I had no idea how to begin it or anything. Anyway, I hope you liked that! Review!**

**Until next time… **

**Love yas!**

**Love Coz!**


	2. Luna's Secret

**A/N: Hey all. With work it is taking me ages to write up chapters. Anyway… thanks for the reviews! Merry Christmas all!**

**DISCLAIMER: Only the plot, evil dudes, Savannah, Torrance and Bronwyn, their siblings and well… yeah.**

_Chapter Two: Luna's Secret_

Hermione appeared in Lavender's lounge room and looked around before Lavender ran in looking nervous.

"Is everything okay?" asked Hermione hugging her frantic friend.

"I don't know. Let's wait-" Lavender stopped speaking as Ginny arrived behind her – not alone.

Hermione frowned at Lavender's stunned face and turned around to see what was going on. Her eyes widened greatly and her knees instantly felt weak, yet her mouth still managed to work.

"L-L-Luna?" she whispered trying to keep her self from either screaming in shock or fainting.

"Hi Hermione," said Luna smiling a little.

Hermione screamed and stumbled backwards into the wall. Lavender seemed uncertain of what to do. She looked around the room and finally decided sitting down was her best option.

"I'm not a ghost," said Luna to Hermione and Lavender, "Full on flesh and blood."

"Oh Merlin, I have finally gone truly insane," said Hermione closing her eyes, "I've been close to it for years."

"No! No!" cried Ginny, "You aren't crazy! Luna is real. She was an Unknown!"

Hermione opened her eyes and looked at Luna stunned, as did silent Lavender, "Unknown? But you died!"

"Its in the book," continued Ginny walking towards Hermione, "Sometimes the Head Unknowns bring back the dead due to their amazing abilities or human traits. Luna has finished her service. She is a normal witch now!"

"No mark, see," said Luna showing her bare wrist, "Just your ordinary witch now."

"So I am still a Charmed One?" said Lavender suddenly.

Luna nodded, "Yes you are."

"What a day," mumbled Hermione edging her way to a seat feeling completely over whelmed, "What a day… why are you back here, Luna?"

"The Head Unknowns asked me to come back. They released me on the condition I live at 642 Smeade Road. They never said why."

"Strange," murmured Lavender.

"Must be the day for strange," said Hermione, "I had a dream today. It was as if it were real though. I was running along this corridor and I had been in battle. I needed to get to this room and stop something from happening because if I didn't I would regret it horribly. I reached the door and then someone told me to not go through it, but I knew I had too. I turned to see who it was and it was Draco."

"Draco?" said Ginny in surprise.

Hermione nodded, "I dropped something in my hand when I saw him… I think it was a bracelet. Anyway he knows something is going to happen but I have to know more and understand it better before I can go through that door."

"It's happening," said Lavender startling everyone, "It's all happening again!"

"What is?" asked Ginny.

"The final stand. We knew it would happen one day and now it is. The Seer came to see me today."

"Seer?" frowned Luna.

"You should know him," said Hermione, "He works with the Great Evil."

"I can only remember certain parts of being possessed," said Luna honestly, "It's a huge blur and some parts I can remember the real me coming through."

"Look, the Seer came. He knows a way to get to the soul!"

Hermione, Ginny and Luna looked at Lavender in shock. Lavender stood up and started pacing around her tidy living room, her reflection showing on the numerous Quidditch trophies. Tears were in her eyes and Hermione stood walking over to her and making her look her in the face.

"Lave, we won't let him get to you. You know that. Besides, we all know over the years our powers have grown stronger. We planned our defeat on him years ago and if the Great Evil still loves you we can use that as our weakness."

Lavender nodded and took a deep breath trying to calm her self down.

"The Head Unknowns know something," said Ginny seriously, "They've told Draco and made Luna come back on conditions she watch the house. The Seer wouldn't gloat unless he was certain he had an answer to regaining the soul. Hermione, you can see something happening even if none of us understand what is going to happen."

"But what can we do?" asked Lavender, "We know all this but not enough to act."

"We know enough that we have to make sure the protection on the soul is strong enough," said Hermione firmly, "We have to test it."

"How?"

Hermione looked at Luna, "You aren't a Power of Three anymore. So, you shouldn't be able to get through the barrier."

"Try and see if I can get through?" asked Luna.

Hermione nodded and looked at Ginny and Lavender, "What do you think?"

"I think it's worth a shot," said Ginny before looking at Lavender, "Lave?"

Lavender nodded, "I guess so."

**CO**

"This is the Gryffindor Common Room," said the Gryffindor Prefect.

Torrance, Savannah and Bronwyn looked around in awe and headed upstairs to their room after being given directions. They ran to their beds and sat down looking around the room happily.

"This is awesome," said Bronwyn falling back against her pillows, "I can't believe we are finally here!"

"I know," said Torrance the dinner conversation forgotten, "My Mum said Hogwarts was brilliant."

"So did my Mum," said Savannah.

"So, they let a Malfoy into Gryffindor."

The three girls looked up at two girls in the doorway and frowned at them.

"Who are you?" demanded Bronwyn standing up with her hands on her hips, much like her mother.

"Penny Patil."

"Meaning your mother would be Parvati Patil?" asked Savannah coldly.

"Yeah, that's her and she always told me Malfoy's were famous for always being deep into Dark Magic. Big supporters of You-Know-Who."

"That's a lie!" shouted Torrance jumping up off her bed and standing face to face with Penny, "Shut your mouth Patil! My father is a wonderful man! All the people I know tell me so!"

"Probably because they like Dark Magic too."

"MY MOTHER IS MISTRESS OF MAGIC!"

Penny looked at Torrance stunned and backed away, "She is?"

"Hermione Granger, yes!"

"S-sorry."

"That's what you get for speaking without thinking," retorted Savannah coolly, "Bit like your mother's writing, wouldn't you say?"

Penny shot Savannah a glare and stalked out of the room with the other girl. Savannah and Bronwyn looked at Torrance who was busily changing for bed now.

"Torr?" said Bronwyn quietly.

"I'm tired. I might turn in."

"Alright… but if you want to talk, well you know we are here."

Torrance just nodded her mind wondering what else her mother hadn't told her about her father.

**CO**

"Alright," said Hermione looking at the white glow around the iron trunk, "I think you should walk into it and see what happens."

"Yeah, so simple," said Luna sceptically.

"Hello?" came a call from down stairs.

"That's Ron," hissed Ginny looking at Luna.

"Go keep him busy," said Hermione, "Don't tell him anything or about anyone."

"I wasn't planning on it."

Ginny left, shutting the door behind her leaving Hermione, Lavender and Luna. Luna took a deep breath, looking at the glow uncertain.

"What if it kills me?" she asked panicking, "I've died once, I don't want to do it again."

"It shouldn't kill you. If anything it should just repel you from the trunk," said Lavender who was reading the book.

Luna nodded and took a deep breath, "Here goes nothing."

**CO**

"Ron! What are you doing here?" asked Ginny breathlessly as she reached the bottom of the stairs.

"Harry was wondering where you are. I went to Hermione's looking for you but she wasn't home or at work and Lavender isn't home either, though Oliver didn't know why. He reckons it has something to do with Charmed stuff," replied Ron frowning "Does it?"

"What? No! Of course not."

"Right. So why are you taking so long here then?"

"Oh there is a lot of dust and I had this huge urge to clean up, so here I am dusting!"

Ron frowned again, "I get the feeling you are lying to me."

"I'm not lying to you Ron."

Ron opened his mouth to answer when a huge explosion noise sounded shaking the ceiling. The brother and sister looked up and before Ginny could stop him, Ron was running up stairs with his wand drawn.

"Ron!" cried Ginny before apperating to the attic doorway, blocking him from entering, "It's a potion experiment."

"That sounded like a muggle bomb, Gin."

"That's the noise affect we are after you see."

"What is with the lying?" cried Ron before apperating inside.

Ginny cursed and burst through the door. Luna was being helped up to her feet by Hermione and Lavender with Ron standing by a wall of trunks looking utterly pale.

"Ron," said Ginny slowly startling the other three.

"Oh crap," whispered Lavender looking at Ron as he fell to the ground, "He fainted."

"Not the first," said Luna gesturing to Ginny before looking at Ron, "He hasn't changed a bit."

Ginny walked over to Ron and levitated him to the red sofa, "How did it go?"

"I touched it and it threw me across the room. Just like the old days."

Ginny smiled as Luna spun around merrily. Hermione looked at Luna with a raised eyebrow as Lavender held back a chuckle.

"You sound like you miss being tossed about like a rag doll," said Hermione, "Although you were good at throwing us around a fair bit."

"He's coming around!" warned Ginny standing back from Ron, "Luna – you need to tell him everything as well."

Luna nodded as Ron pushed him self up looking at Ginny.

"I just saw Luna… I think I was dreaming," he mumbled.

"You weren't," said Ginny calmly, "She really is alive."

Ron looked around the room before his eyes landed on her, "Luna?"

"Hey Ron," she said quietly looking at him nervously, "Long time no see, huh?"

"You are meant to be dead. Everyone thinks you died!"

"I did die but I was brought back."

"Which of you did it?" cried Ron looking at the other three angrily, "Who did it?"

"They had nothing to do with it," said Luna calmly, "The Head Unknowns did it."

"Malfoy's people?"

Luna nodded, "I was brought back as an Unknown. My service has finished early because they want me to stay here and keep an eye on things. Ginny, Hermione and Lavender only found out today as well."

Ron stared at Luna in silence causing her to look away uncomfortably, "All these years I have been trying to forget you… and you were alive."

"I wasn't allowed to tell anyone. Not even my father or Harold. I wasn't planning on coming back after my service had ended either."

"Why?"

"I figured you had moved on, everyone had."

Ron raised his eyebrows and Hermione gestured for her, Ginny and Lavender to leave. The three walked out silently, shutting the door behind them.

"You thought I had moved on?" said Ron, "I told you I loved you. I promised you no one would die but you did. I hated myself for making that promise."

"You didn't know anyone would die."

"And you think that made it all easier to deal with?"

"No."

Ron stood up tearing his eyes away from Luna, "I have to go. I just… I need to think."

Luna nodded and Ron was gone with a crack. She took a deep breath and headed down stairs to where Hermione, Ginny and Lavender were.

"He left."

"He probably needs to think or to talk to Harry," said Ginny reassuringly before seeing Luna's guilty face, "What is it?"

"I… I may have met someone else over the years. I may have fallen in love with that someone. I may have… have… married that someone."

Everyone looked at Luna shocked.

"But you're an Unknown!" cried Hermione angrily, "How can you get married? I wasn't allowed to marry Draco! I had no choice but to have him taken away from me!"

"I married another Unknown!"

No one said anything as Luna reached into her pockets and pulled out a wedding band. She slipped it onto her finger and sighed.

"His name is Joseph Richards. He arrives here next month."

Ginny nodded, "Well I need to get home. My sons will be wanting dinner and I have work tomorrow."

"I should get back to Oliver and Tamika," said Lavender before leaving shortly after Ginny.

Hermione looked at Luna, "I guess… we can't hate you. I mean you never thought you would see Ron again. I think everyone is just a bit shocked."

Luna nodded sadly, "I love Ron and I always will but… I love Joseph and he's my husband."

Hermione nodded and hugged Luna; "I'll come see you tomorrow."

**CO**

"Welcome to your first Charms lesson!" cried Flitwick excitedly, "Now today we are going to learn a simple spell that I am sure you all will have fun with once you have learnt how to do it."

The murmur rippled through the room as the students wondered what their teacher had in store for them.

"Everyone come and take a feather from the box out the front then get your wands ready! Quickly, quickly!"

The students stood and ran to the box wanting to get the good feathers. Savannah snagged three, tidy white ones and handed one to Torrance and Bronwyn before they went and sat down eagerly waiting for the spell they were about to learn.

"Well done! Now the spell is _Wingardium Leviosa_. Can anyone tell me what this spell will do?"

Torrance shot her hand up into the air excitedly.

"Yes Miss Malfoy?"

"The spell will make things float and move around the air as you want it too," answered Torrance calmly.

Flitwick clapped and laughed, "Oh very good Miss Malfoy! Just like your mother! Ten points for Gryffindor!"

The Gryffindor's all looked at Torrance happily causing her to grin at her two pleased friends.

"Now watch how I do it – remembering the nice wrist movement. _Wingardium Leviosa!_"

Everyone watched in awe as a book floated into the air and spun around before gracefully landing on the Professor's table, "Well off you go."

Torrance pulled her wand out and looked at her feather determinedly, "_Wingardium Leviosa_!"

Her feather rose into the air gracefully but it wasn't the only one – every other feather in the room floated into the air but no one else had their wand out – apart from Bronwyn and Savannah who had said the incantation at the exact same time.

Professor Flitwick looked at the three in shock, as did the rest of the class. Torrance was stunned with Bronwyn glancing around and Savannah pale in surprise.

The three let the feather's fall down gracefully before sitting in silence. What had just happened?

"Did we say it too loudly or forcefully?" asked Savannah.

"Perhaps so," said Flitwick, "Miss Potter, try it again – alone."

Bronwyn nodded and cleared her throat looking at her feather, "_Wingardium Leviosa!_"

Her feather rose alone into the air and floated into the air before she let it fall down to her table in silence.

"Miss Malfoy?"

Torrance said the spell and like Bronwyn the feather rose and fell back down like normal.

"And Miss Wood, if you please?"

Savannah did the same with the same results as her friends. Flitwick frowned and nodded.

"Now say it together."

The three glanced at each other before once again saying the spell. A rush of wind seemed to whip through the room as the feathers rose into the air all around them. But as the spell continued other things around the room started to float into the air – chairs, books, and people's bags.

The three stopped the spell and everything came crashing down with silence echoing after it.

"That's not normal," whispered Bronwyn to Torrance and Savannah, "What's going on with us?"

"Perhaps we should go see Professor McGonagall, Professor Flitwick?" suggested Torrance.

"Yes. That would be a good idea," agreed Flitwick hastily writing the note and handing it to Savannah.

The three walked out and walked in silence.

"What just happened to us?" asked Savannah, "We do it alone and the spell is fine. Together and it is like the actions of the spell is tripled."

"Maybe that is what happens," said Bronwyn with a shrug.

"We could test it out," said Torrance looking at her two friends.

"How?"

"Can either of you do the unlocking spell?"

The pair nodded and pulled out their wands with Torrance pointing it to a locked door.

"After three…1…2…3-"

"_Alohomora_!"

All around them doors burst open with loud bangs, some doors being thrown off their hinges. The three jumped back putting their wands away as students cried out in shock at their classroom door either banging open or flying across the room. Professors exited classrooms looking at the three in surprise.

"No… something weird _is_ going on," said Torrance firmly looking guiltily at an approaching Professor McGonagall.

**CO**

"Molly told me Ron knows about Luna," said Lynette walking alongside Hermione and Percy.

"Ron doesn't know _everything_, believe me," said Hermione going over the notes for her next meeting.

"What doesn't he know?" asked Percy handing Hermione a sheet with more notes.

"Luna Lovegood is actually known as Luna Richards. She is married to a man called Joseph Richards."

Lynette and Percy looked at Hermione in shock.

"But she is an Unknown! You couldn't marry Draco!" cried Lynette.

"Ah, but an Unknown can marry another Unknown, can't they?"

Lynette shook her head, "Dear me."

"No one can hate Luna for it though. She never planned on returning. She figured we all had moved on – Ron included. Is it a crime for her to be happy with someone else?"

"This coming from a woman who wouldn't even consider looking at another man in a romantic manner?" said Percy with a raised eyebrow.

Hermione shot Percy a glare, "I know Draco is coming back thank you very much."

"Mistress!"

Hermione stopped and turned to have a letter handed to her with the Hogwarts emblem on it, "It's from Hogwarts."

Hermione opened it and read through it, her eyes widening with every word.

"What is it?" asked Percy.

"I have to go," said Hermione backing down the hall, "Its about Torrance and magic… look tell the American Minister I will rearrange the meeting with him tomorrow, explain it as a family emergency – which it is!"

Hermione turned and left with a crack. When she opened her eyes she found her self face to face with Ginny, Harry, Lavender and Oliver. The group just looked at each other before walking into the school gates and along the pathway to the castle. They walked into the great building earning surprised looks from students heading for lunch.

"Its Harry Potter!"

"Is that Oliver Wood?"

"Oh my Merlin! It's the Mistress for Magic!"

"Lavender Wood! My Mum loves her articles!"

The group smiled at students and headed for McGonagall's office looking around the castle and pointing out paintings they remembered or parts of the castle where exciting things happened to them.

"Everyone knows who you four are," said Ginny as they headed up a flight of stairs, "I'm just Ginny Potter – second in charge of St Mungo's."

"Believe me, fame isn't everything," said Oliver, "The fan mail, threats to kill my wife so some crazy woman can marry me and have my babies."

"Fame is overrated," replied Hermione, "Some people are famous for the wrong reasons anyway."

"What's the password?" asked Harry looking at the gargoyle.

Hermione pulled her letter out and read it finding some clue McGonagall was likely to slip into the letter.

"Tartan."

The gargoyle moved and the group jumped onto the spiral staircase. It swirled upwards to the closed doorway. Harry knocked, feeling very much like he was back at school and visiting Dumbledore for one of his lessons.

"Come in."

Oliver pushed the door open and walked in followed by everyone else. Torrance, Savannah and Bronwyn looked at their parents in silence.

"Thankyou for coming," said McGonagall firmly, "Would any of you care for a ginger snap?"

They all shook their heads and McGonagall nodded knowing now she couldn't force them into taking one. She was rather fond of ginger snaps and couldn't understand why no one else was.

"I asked for you all to come today because your three daughters… well they have a lot of power."

"Pardon?" asked Ginny.

"In Charms they caused a room of furniture to float when performing Wingardium Leviosa together and they made classroom doors fly off hinges when testing to see what would happen if they performed Alohomora together."

Hermione swallowed a lump knowing exactly what was happening, as did Ginny and Lavender including their husbands.

"This is quite extraordinary and I thought it best you all knew at once."

"Thankyou for telling us," said Ginny calmly.

"Should I leave you all to talk privately?"

"Yes please Professor," said Hermione with a nod.

McGonagall smiled and left, shutting the door behind her. Harry looked up at the paintings knowing they wouldn't have any privacy with them faking sleep.

"The paintings," he said gesturing to them.

"Right," said Hermione, "Lets go for a walk."

The group stood and left the office heading down to the castle grounds. Students watched them walk past and Torrance made a point of showing who her mother was so people would back off on her last name. Bronwyn however was rather annoyed with people looking between her and her father excitedly but Savannah was to busy chatting with her mother to really notice the stares.

Once out at the school grounds they settled on a group of rocks, obscuring them from view.

"What we did wasn't normal, was it?" said Bronwyn looking at her mother.

"What you three did was extraordinary, like McGonagall said," replied Ginny, "But there is a lot more to it then either of you really understand."

"What is it?" asked Savannah.

The three women looked at each other and each rolled up their sleeves on their right wrists revealing the marks they had kept hidden for so long. Torrance, Savannah and Bronwyn looked at them with wide eyes.

"What are they?"

"This is the sign of Power of Three," said Hermione, "Ginny, Lavender and I are special, like you three. Our magic is much more powerful then that of ordinary witches and wizards."

"I'm confused," said Bronwyn.

"You have the normal strand and then the extreme strand of magic. You three and us are from the extreme strand. We each have a special set of abilities. As each generation goes it gets more powerful. Once you three take over from us when the time comes your powers… they will be amazing," said Lavender smiling a little.

"Why weren't we told?" asked Torrance looking rather betrayed, "Why keep it a secret?"

"To protect you three. We weren't planning on exposing you to this world until it was necessary," said Hermione calmly, "This life we have isn't safe. So much has been sacrificed for the battle that has to be fought. Your father, Torrance… he had to sacrifice his life with us for what strand he comes from in the extreme strand."

"My father was a Slytherin and a big supporter of Voldemort!"

Torrance stood and walked off angrily leaving everyone stunned. Hermione looked at Ginny and Lavender helplessly before Harry walked off after Torrance.

"Was he?" asked Bronwyn quietly.

"He was forced into it. Just let Torrance tell you what your father will tell her," said Ginny softly.

**CO**

"Ron," said Luna surprised to see him on the doorstep of the house, "What are you doing here? Don't you have work?"

"I thought you'd be visiting your father," said Ron.

"I was going in at lunch time."

Luna stepped back and let Ron into the house. She shut the door and followed him into the lounge room.

"I don't blame you for anything," said Ron, "I have missed you though, non-stop and I know I have never stopped loving you."

"Ron-"

"It has been so hard to move on. I've tried, believe me but I can't-"

"Ron-"

"- and you just need to see if we could possibly try giving it ago again. Maybe-"

"Ron I'm married!" cried Luna over his voice silencing him instantly; "I've been married for five years now."

"Married?"

Luna nodded, "To another unknown. He's coming here in a month once his service ends."

"I-I see."

"I'm sorry Ron. I never intended coming back here to start with but that all changed," said Luna hastily, "I do care for you a lot-"

"Don't say anything," said Ron walking to the door, "It was a mistake for me to come here to start with. I'll umm, see you around I guess."

He opened the door and walked out shutting it behind him softly. Luna would have preferred it if he had just slammed it shut. But the soft door closing made her flinch all the same. She took a deep breath and headed back to the living room plagued with guilt even though she knew none of it was her fault.

**A/N: Yes Luna is married. Torrance is learning more of her father though its nothing she wants to hear. Anyway… yep… review!**

**Until next time…**

**Love yas!**

**Love Coz!**


	3. Restrictions

**  
A/N: So… so many questions in need of answering and I will eventually get to answering them all, hopefully. Anyway, thanks for the reviews and here is the next chapter.**

**DISCLAIMER: Only the plot, hey!**

_Chapter Three: Restrictions_

"Always a good spot to do some thinking at."

Torrance looked up at Harry as he sat besides her smiling at her a little, "Did Mum send you?"

"No. I came because I care about you like a daughter and you need questions answered about your father. Don't you?"

Torrance nodded, "Mum never told me he was in Slytherin. Or that he supported Voldemort."

"There are answers for that. Yes, his family was into the dark arts. Even your father wouldn't deny that. In school he was… well a huge stuck up git."

Torrance gave a sigh, "No Malfoy has ever been in another house but Slytherin before, right?"

"Not for generations at least. But you are different because you have your Mother's blood in your veins as well."

"Was my Dad a Voldemort supporter?"

"Draco was forced into it. If he didn't he would have been killed along with his family. He didn't want that… he had no choice in the matter."

Torrance sighed and looked at Harry desperately, "But was he a good man?"

Harry nodded without any hesitation, "He showered your mother with love. If he were here I bet he would still be spoiling your mother and you. You will meet him and when you do, you will know everything we have told you is the truth."

"If only everyone here would stop saying horrible things because of my last name."

"Just because your surname is Malfoy doesn't mean you are going to live up to the reputation the name holds. You'll create a new one."

Torrance nodded and hugged Harry, "Thanks Uncle Harry."

Harry smiled, "Anytime. Now lets get back to your mother and the others, huh?"

Torrance jumped up and headed back to the rocks with Harry beside her. The group looked at them worriedly with Hermione looking at Harry. Harry gave her a smile, telling her all was well.

"Sorry Mum," said Torrance hugging her mother.

Hermione just smiled and hugged her back, "It's alright."

"Torrance just needed some things answered," said Harry reassuringly.

The other's all nodded and Torrance gave a smile to her two friends. Bronwyn looked over at her mother, then Hermione and Lavender.

"How long have you been the Power of Three?" she asked curiously.

"Close to thirteen years," replied Ginny, "For Lavender it would be twelve."

"Why?" asked Savannah, looking at her mother curiously.

"Because there was another one before Lavender joined us," said Hermione, "Luna Lovegood."

"Uncle Ron's dead girlfriend?" frowned Torrance.

"Only she isn't dead now. It turns the… top people – the Head Unknowns – brought her back to life to be an Unknown – like your father, Torrance," said Lavender, "You will get to meet her during the Christmas Holiday's."

"It would be best to tell you more then as well," suggested Hermione looking at Ginny and Lavender.

"But what about us and our power?" asked Bronwyn looking uncertain at what she was being told, "How do we control it? We can't perform magic together without ripping doors from hinges or floating people's belongings up high!"

"We will look into a way of helping you three with that once we get home," said Ginny firmly, "For now, if people ask you questions just say it was freak connection due to your wands sharing hair from the same unicorn – just make something up."

"Right and once we know something you three will be the first to know," added Lavender, "We'll come here ourselves and tell you."

The three girls nodded and said goodbye to their parents before heading back to the castle. The parents looked at the three silently before Hermione sighed and crossed her arms in annoyance.

"What is it?" asked Oliver noticing her first.

"I have a feeling that lot upstairs know what exactly is going on here," said Hermione irritably, "Perhaps we should go to Smeade Road and demand an explanation from them."

**CO**

"That really was your father?" cried a student running over to Bronwyn excitedly, "_The_ Harry Potter?"

"No it was a look alike and I just have his surname," snapped Bronwyn in annoyance side stepping the excited students, who were also looking at Torrance excitedly along with Savannah.

"Celebrity children, what a way to earn a living."

Torrance, Bronwyn and Savannah looked over at Penny Patil and her friend coldly before sitting down at the table, ignoring her whispered comments to those that would listen.

"Jealousy is really unattractive Patil," snapped Savannah after a few moments, "But hey, least you inherited _something_ from your mother."

"Sav, don't let her get to you," said Torrance calmly, "We have bigger things to deal with then her. There has to be more to what we were told. I mean obviously they don't think we are ready to know everything if they are leaving it to Christmas."

"I think what we were told was big enough," said Bronwyn with a shrug as she scooped some soup into her bowl for lunch and ripped a bread stick in half, "I am starving."

"When aren't you?" frowned Torrance picking at her beef stew, "Aren't you annoyed with what we weren't told all these years?"

"They were protecting us," replied Savannah glancing at Torrance before glaring at Penny.

"Yeah I know… but… this is huge!"

"It really won't matter to us until we are old enough to handle it," said Bronwyn, "I wonder when Quidditch try outs are on."

"We aren't allowed to play Quidditch until our second year. But what if they… die? Then we might have to take over! We are only twelve!"

"Torr, just shut up about it," sighed Savannah with a nod from Bronwyn, "We'll worry about when we have to."

Torrance looked down to her food hiding her irritable expression. She tapped her fork before standing up and grabbing her bag.

"Where are you going?" demanded Bronwyn looking at her with the famous Weasley frown.

"The Library. I want to know ­_everything_."

Bronwyn and Savannah gave a sigh but didn't stop her from leaving, knowing full well that it would be pointless to try. Little did they know Penny Patil had big ears.

**CO**

"It's no use in ignoring us," said Hermione pacing as she glanced up at the ceiling, "I know full well you lot can hear and see what is happening and I demand an explanation before I do something you won't like."

Ginny and Lavender glanced at each other. Neither knew if Hermione would go through with her threat or if it were a complete empty one. Luna sat silently at the dinner table tracing her finger along the faint scratches from years of use. Harry and Oliver were standing by the doorway but jumped when shimmer's appeared revealing Lily and James Potter.

Harry grinned happily at the sight of his parent's; it had been a year or so since he had last seen them. Normally they visited every Christmas. Lily smiled warmly at her handsome son as James gave his grin that matched Harry's.

"About time," sighed Hermione ending her pacing, "So, what do your friends and you both know?"

"More then we want to tell at this time," said Lily, "However, it would be best if we did tell you, otherwise you could end up with a mixed message from the variety of sources in our world."

"Sources?" frowned Ginny.

"The Angel of Destiny, the Angel of Death… there are a lot of people who have a vague idea of what is going to happen."

"The Great Battle is known to all in our strand of magic," said James, "We fear that it will seep into the normal strand more then it should. If it does, that risks exposure to our world. A world that you have kept hidden from the Ministry, despite working so close to it."

Hermione nodded as James looked at her, "What is going on with our daughter's? Why are they showing signs of powerful magic? None of us were like that at the age of eleven."

"It is because of Torrance," said Lily.

Everyone looked from Lily and James to Hermione in surprise.

"Torrance?"

James and Lily nodded in unison before James continued with the new slice of information, "Torrance is no ordinary witch, Hermione. She has the blood of the Power of Three in her veins and that of an Unknown. Those two powers, when combined… she is a very powerful witch and as she ages there is no knowing how powerful she will become. But place her with her magical sister's and you have an even more powerful combination. This can be a good and bad thing."

"Bad… thing?" said Lavender slowly.

"There are rumors surfacing that the Underworld have learned of their combined power and Torrance's separate power. Should they somehow get a hold of the girls… imagine that power against us."

"No… no, the girls know most of it now. They will recognize evil from good," said Ginny frowning.

"We almost didn't recognize the Great Evil for what he was," said Lavender worriedly.

Both Hermione and Ginny paled a little with Lavender rubbing her face tiredly.

"This has all been building up, hasn't it?"

"Yes," admitted Lily, "We felt it was best to keep it quiet until the time came. We had hoped it wouldn't happen for a few months at least."

"Why?"

"We wanted to wait until… Draco was returned."

Hermione looked up at the mention of Draco, "What?"

"We wanted to wait until his release date had arrived. But it seems fate has different plan. As such we have come to the decision to return him here for his last months as an Unknown."

Hermione's mouth fell open in surprise. Was she hearing things? Suddenly, another shimmer appeared beside Lily and James. Both looked at it as the shimmer formed into Draco himself. Everyone looked at him in shock, unable to believe that it truly was him, standing in 642 Smeade Road after so many years. Hermione stood rooted to where she stood, looking at him with wide brown eyes.

"He is your Unknown again," sighed James, "Meaning there are restrictions relationship wise."

Draco gave a nod as Hermione let out a little breath before she looked away from Draco to James and Lily.

"Meaning nothing more then a strictly business relationship between an Unknown and their charge?" said Hermione.

Lily and James nodded.

"It's good to see you again, Draco," said Ginny smiling at him.

"Likewise," nodded Draco with a slight smile as he glanced at Hermione almost longingly.

Hermione, however, wasn't game to meet his gaze. She kept her eyes firmly on anything but Draco as a wave of her own guilt seemed to taker he over.

"So, as you were saying?" said Lavender trying to get things back to the topic they were speaking about despite the tension in the room between Hermione and Draco.

"Right," said James before clearing his throat, "Everything has been building up slowly over the years. The Great Battle is close at hand and you three are the only ones who can defeat the Great Evil. Our entire strand of magic know this now since you captured his soul."

"His soul… how can anything happen if he doesn't have his soul?" frowned Ginny, "We know the protection around it is working. We tested it out."

"The Seer said he knows a way to get to it," said Lavender, "I don't know what that could be though. Do the crystals have a coming expiry date or something?"

"No. They have been used for generations now," frowned Hermione regaining her speech, "They must have some strong magic or… something or rather."

"We'll just have to keep an eye on the soul better now," said Lavender with a slight frown.

"I'm here," said Luna speaking for the first time since the group's arrival.

"Me too," added Draco finally earning a look from Hermione.

"Very well then. At least the protection is in place," said James with an agreeing nod from Lily.

"We should go. See you all at Christmas," smiled Lily before leaving with James.

Everyone stood around in silence, with Hermione focusing on the ground and Draco looking at the ceiling. The others looked at the two awkwardly before hurrying from the room as if it were on fire or diseased. Hermione looked around, startled to see everyone gone. Draco cleared his throat and Hermione looked up at him silently.

"Hi," he said with a small smile.

"Hi," replied Hermione swallowing a lump in her throat as tears started welling in her eyes, "Well this just sucks."

Draco nodded, knowing it was true. It was easier to not be with Hermione when he didn't have to see her on a daily basis, but now that he possibly would, it was twice as hard. Even though he hadn't been with her in years, he had watched over her keeping his love for her as strong as ever.

Hermione turned away, wiping her tears away, "What have we done wrong to deserve this? I know this… this relationship wasn't allowed… but… for years as a trio we have given everything to those lot up there."

Hermione gestured angrily to the ceiling, still not facing Draco. He walked over to her and stood a few feet away. It was as close as he was game to get without over stepping the set rules.

"In June we can be together, Hermione. This… it will let us get to know each other properly again."

Hermione nodded and took a deep breath, "Then… then I need to go. I have work and stuff. I'll… umm… come around tomorrow or something."

Draco just nodded and Hermione left with a crack.

**CO**

Torrance gave a sigh and looked over at the Restricted Section as she closed yet another useless book. The bell sounded and she hurried out of the library for her next lesson, Potions. She walked along the corridor clipping her bag shut before rounding a corner where Penny Patil stood waiting.

"I was hoping I got you on your own," said Penny with a slight smirk on her face.

"Uh huh," replied Torrance not really listening to what she had to say.

"So at lunch I couldn't help overhearing-"

"I bet you couldn't," muttered Torrance coolly before Penny continued.

"_Over_hearing that you had a secret kept from you by your parents, or in your case – parent."

Torrance finally looked at Penny suspiciously, "What is it Patil? I know you have something to say so just spit it out before I hex it out of your big mouth."

"My mother knows there is something odd about your mother, Bronwyn's and Savannah's. And after what I saw you three do today I know there _is_ something weird going on."

"Right, so what is your point exactly?"

"I am going to find out what it is and when I do the Daily Prophet will be making my mother the new Editor In Chief!"

"Okay then, well have fun going on your pointless chase, won't you?" said Torrance with a fake smile before jogging over to Bronwyn and Savannah who were waiting at the stairs leading down to the dungeons.

"What did Patil want?" asked Bronwyn glancing over her shoulder at Penny, who was whispering hurriedly to her friend.

"She is suspicious about us three. We just have to keep everything low key otherwise if she gets firm proof of it all she will blab to her mother."

"She so belongs in Slytherin – nothing against you Torr," said Savannah as Torrance looked at her sharply.

"Penny is just the miniaturized version of her mother," said Bronwyn softly as they took their seats at the back of the room, "And it appears she is trying to make friends with a certain Slytherin."

The three watched as Penny chatted away to Kenneth Worthington. However he simply nodded and turned away looking up at the three friends with a half smirk. The three shot one back before Professor Slughorn walked in silencing the class as he made a Potion explode with a pink cloud.

**CO**

Hermione looked at the clock and saw it was time for her to get up for work. She waved her wand opening the dark blue curtains. Sunlight came in brightly, lighting up the white walls with dark wood skirting's. She stood up with a yawn and headed to the bathroom, through her walk in wardrobe for a quick shower. After a shower she dressed into her work robes of a dark maroon, hiding her muggle attire underneath of jeans and a blouse. After doing her hair she slipped on her shoes and headed to the kitchen glancing into her daughter's room where their cat, Belle, was sleeping. Poor Crookshanks had passed away a few years back in his sleep. Hermione entered the kitchen and switched the radio on glad to hear one of her favourite songs was playing.

_I'll close my eyes and hide the truth in side,_

_If I don't make it,_

_Someone else will stand my ground…_

Once her coffee was made she sat down and sorted through the overnight letters that always seemed to arrive on the kitchen table. Hermione gave a sigh and rubbed her forehead as she read a rather abusive letter from one of the Departments heads. The person had been causing plenty of trouble over the past few months and the efficiency of the department was starting to fall apart. Hermione scanned the name for the department and sighed. It was the Auror department. It was time she paid a personal visit to the Head of Department and sorted the mess out.

"Hermione!"

Hermione jumped up and hurried into the sitting room to see Percy's head bobbing in the fireplace, "Morning Percy."

"Morning. Sorry to disturb you so early but it is urgent."

"What is it?"

"Your office… it caught fire overnight. I only just found out because the security guard who put it out was knocked out before he could alert anyone."

Hermione looked at Percy stunned, "Does anyone know who did it?"

"Not yet. The guard has been taken to St Mungo's to reverse a confusion charm. But I'll head over now if you want me to."

"That would be brilliant. Where am I meant to do business today then?"

"Auror department have a spare office. The damage is too great to be repaired with one spell say the maintenance crew. It will take at least two days."

"Alright. I'll be there in ten minutes. Just let me gather what I need from here, alright?"

"Sure thing. See you soon."

Hermione gave a nod and Percy's head vanished. With a deep breath, Hermione hurried about cleaning up her mess and gathering the letters before leaving some dry food for Belle. Glancing around once again she left with a crack appearing at the Atrium. Her mother was waiting for her and both hurried along to her office using the staircase to avoid the rush hour at the elevators. More then two hundred stairs later Hermione walked along the corridor before gasping at the sight of her destroyed office.

"Who would do such a thing?" said Hermione looking at her mother.

Lynette gave Hermione a knowing look but Hermione shook her head in disagreement.

"If they wanted me dead they would've attacked my place," she said quietly, "Without… _that_ they know they are powerless. This was a warning from someone within the Ministry. Any word on the Security Guard?"

"None yet."

Hermione gave a sigh and looked at the maintenance crew, who were waiting for Hermione to examine the room. The inside was black with the carpet sodden from the water used to put out the fire. All the photos were destroyed along with files of information. Thankfully the Ministry had a back up system below the courtrooms.

"Salvage what you can," said Hermione with a sigh, "I'll be working from the Auror department. You know… I think I might know who did this."

Lynette frowned as they strode along the corridor to the elevators, "Who?"

"I got an extremely abusive letter from the new Head of the Auror department. Apparently I'm not doing my job properly in funding them. If that were the case, Harry would have said something."

"Do you have a say in who gets picked for the position?"

"It's a joint decision between the officials and myself. I never liked Teresa Dane anyway. I voted for Regan Brewer."

They waited for the elevator and hopped in when it arrived before zooming to the level Hermione wanted. The pair walked out startling those around them. It was rare Hermione went anywhere but the Minister's Office in the Ministry.

"Good morning," smiled Hermione to a group of gaping lawyers, "Honestly, I am in the same elevator as them every morning nearly and they never stand there like that."

"You must be a common face in the elevator then," shrugged Lynette as she pushed the door open for her daughter to the Auror department.

Over the years Hermione had, had each department revamped. The office's were bigger and more modern looking with better lighting.

"What are you doing here?" demanded Ron poking his head out of the office at the sight of Hermione and began walking alongside her.

"Someone burnt my office down," said Hermione as she kept walking towards her temporary office, "But if my suspicions are correct I may know who it was."

"Who?"

"Let me deal with it first and then I will tell you. By the way, Draco is back."

"I know. He is already set up in his office already," said Ron following Hermione into her one as she dumped her arm of letters on the table, "I'll leave you to it, Mistress."

Hermione gave Ron an annoyed look but he only grinned and hurried off to do some work. Hermione rifled through her papers and found the letter she was looking for before showing it to her mother. Lynette read through it and gave a nod, "Perhaps your suspicions are correct."

**CO**

"I'm getting to it Perce. It's just been a really busy morning," said Ginny irritably as her brother came over to her to pester once more about the security guard, "Jake and Steven were in _wonderful_ moods this morning and Harry was running late like I was."

"I know, but I need to find out what I can! This was an attack on the Mistress for Magic!" cried Percy causing people around them to the look at them in horror.

Ginny grabbed Percy by the arm and wanked him into an empty ward before slamming the door shut, "Tell the entire world why don't you? Gosh Percy! I know what it was! In case you have forgotten Hermione is part of our family! Now calm down and shut up. Let me get to it when I can! I have other things to worry about as well."

Percy gave Ginny a disgusted look causing Ginny to raise an eyebrow.

"Why is this bothering you way more then it should?" asked Ginny, "I doubt Hermione is screaming about it like you are."

Percy shook his head and headed for the door but Ginny flicked her fingers at the door locking it. He gave a sigh and turned around looking at his younger sister.

"After Penelope and I divorced… things happened."

"What things?"

"Hermione and I went out for a few drinks one night - as friends. I think you were hosting the sleepover for the three girls… anyway… we… we slept together, a one night stand I guess you could call it."

Ginny's mouth fell open in surprise but she quickly collected her self and cleared her throat, "How long ago was this?"

"About seven months ago. But since then… I've never looked at Hermione as a sister."

"Oh Perce, no."

"I know."

"Draco's back now… and oh this is a mess."

Percy nodded miserably before clearing his throat, "So, uh, can you let me out? I need a coffee."

Ginny nodded and flicked her hand at the door once again letting Percy leave in a hurry. Ginny gave a sigh but looked down at her chart before leaving to continue with her morning duties.

**CO**

Lavender hummed softly as the wireless played in her office as she wrote up her latest story. She glanced down at her notes tapping her foot in time to the music. People were hurrying past her office shouting out to other reporters or exclaiming about the latest scandal the Quibbler had uncovered. A knock at the door tore Lavender's attention from her notes. As she looked up she frowned at the person dressed in a loose black robe with a hood up, hiding their identity.

"Can I help you?" said Lavender curiously.

"It's me," came Luna's voice, "Can I shut the door behind me?"

"Sure."

Lavender watched in confusion as Luna shut the door behind and closed the verticals. She walked over and sat down, lowering her hood shaking out her long, blonde, curly locks.

"Still haven't told Jerry that you are still alive?" asked Lavender lowering her quill.

"I came here to do it today but I thought I'd stop in here to gather my wits about me."

"Luna, you've faced worse then this. You can do it. Jerry will understand."

"Not if he dies on the spot," said Luna worriedly before her eyes widened, "How is his health?"

"He is a healthy man. Hasn't touched alcohol in any way, shape or form."

Luna nodded and stood up, taking a deep breath, "Right. Here I go. Off to tell my Dad that even though I _did_ die, I am now alive and married to a great guy. Luna Richards, off to see her father – I can't do it!"

Lavender stood up and opened the door, "We will go together, alright?"

Luna, who was pale, nodded and walked over to Lavender who took hold of her hand and led her down the corridor. All around them people halted in their walking looking at Luna in shock. Most dropped whatever they were holding, some did double takes before stumbling to a halt. Luna tried to smile but she could only grimace.

"Alright," said Lavender with a sigh, turning to face Luna, "Jerry is inside… and thankfully he is sitting down. You ready for this?"

Luna shook her head no but Lavender merely smiled.

"Great. Let's do this then!" Lavender turned, knocked before opening the door, "Morning Jerry."

Jerry gave a nod, which said he would be only a moment. Lavender shut the door behind her and Luna who looked around her father's office in shock. All around her pictures of her self and her mother, even one of Luna at Ginny and Harry's wedding with Ron as her dance partner – the night they got together, the night they went to Egypt.

"Right, Lavender," said Jerry placing his quill in the holder for it, "What do you-"

Jerry stopped speaking as he looked up to see not Lavender, who was standing to the side by the door, but at his nervous daughter.

"Hi Dad," said Luna with a small smile.

**A/N: Hee, hee! I love cliffhangers like that! Well, it's a sort of cliffhanger anyway. Well, review!**

SONG HERMIONE WAS LISTENING TO: Stand My Ground – Within Temptation.

**Until next time!**

**Love yas!**

**Love Coz!!**


	4. Meet Your Father

**  
A/N: A few revelations in that previous chapter, mainly the Percy/Hermione scenario and Draco returning. Thanks for the reviews.**

**DISCLAIMER: Yeah, only… gosh damn, go look at Chapter 3.**

_Chapter Four: Meet Your Father_

"Teresa Dane was the one who did it," said Percy entering Hermione's office, "The Security Guard confirmed it."

Hermione gave a nod, "Right, well you know what to do then."

Percy nodded and left once more. Hermione gave a sigh and sat down shaking her head. Her mother gave her a sympathetic look and patted her on the shoulder.

"Least she will be put away where she can't harm you anymore," said Lynette.

"It's not that. Gosh Mum, I've dealt with worse people then Teresa. She's a walk in the park when it comes down to it. It's just… how do I explain to Torrance her father is home but he can't technically be with us till June?" said Hermione looking frustrated as she stood up, "And then there's the Percy thing-"

"What Percy thing?"

Hermione looked at her mother startled. She hadn't told anyone about that night and neither had Percy as far as she knew.

"It's nothing at all. Just something silly."

Lynette frowned and shut the office door and closed the verticals. Hermione gave a sigh knowing that at this moment she wasn't in charge, she was the daughter being interrogated by her mother.

"Sit and explain this nothing that is something silly," said Lynette firmly.

Hermione sat down as her mother sat across from her watching her intently with a serious look upon her slightly lined face.

"Seven months go when Torrance was having a sleepover at Ginny's Percy and I went out drinking," sighed Hermione, her face starting to burn with shame, "I was feeling a bit lonely, missing Draco and a few drinks turned into a few more and then I… I slept with Percy."

Her mother looked at her stunned as Hermione looked down at her hands ashamed of her actions she had tried so hard to forget.

"I-I see. I suppose this is something you know will eventually need to be confessed to Draco?"

Hermione nodded and took a deep breath, "It was so stupid. So unlike me. I made Percy swear to never speak of it and as far as I know he hasn't."

Lynette gave a sigh knowing she couldn't rant at her daughter about her lack of maturity, if anything she had been nothing but mature over the years, keeping her heartache private and managing to maintain a positive relationship with her daughter despite her hectic career as Mistress for Magic.

"There's more."

Lynette looked at Hermione in surprise, wondering what else her daughter could drop on her at this moment.

"I think Percy has fallen for me," said Hermione quietly, "Whenever he is near me I can feel this overwhelming feeling of love. I don't react to it; I ignore it… because… his love doesn't feel right like Draco's does. When I seen him yesterday I could feel it. It… it filled me with this amazing warmth that you could drown in as crazy as it sounds! All I can do is make Percy see I feel nothing more for him then brotherly love and hope he lets go of something that should never of happened and move on."

"But how do you think Draco will react to it?"

Hermione gave a sigh and shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know. It's one mistake that could do so much damage."

**CO**

Torrance finished her essay with a full stop before sighing and looking at it critically. She rolled it up and moved onto eating her breakfast as Bronwyn and Savannah joined her.

"Guess what? They are holding Gryffindor tryouts for the Quidditch team on Saturday," said Bronwyn grinning.

"First years aren't allowed to play," replied Torrance.

"Oh come on Torr. My father was in first year when he joined the team."

"I plan on trying out," shrugged Savannah, "They are looking for three chasers and a seeker."

"And you, Torr, are perfect seeker material," said Bronwyn looking at Torrance with a grin.

"Bron, we have a lot of homework coming up an-"

"Torr, we are in _first_ year. We have six more years of homework and exams to go through yet. Seriously, this is _Quidditch_ we are talking about and I know you love Quidditch as much as we do."

Both Bronwyn and Savannah looked at Torrance silently watching her battle it out in her mind. In the end she sighed and agreed to put her name down for tryouts.

"Torrance Malfoy?"

Torrance looked up to see Kenneth Worthington looking at her curiously, "I am and you want what?"

"My father knew your father. He worked with him at the Ministry."

Torrance nodded, acting as if she didn't care when really she was dying to know everything possible about her father.

"My father was in Ravenclaw you see. And anyway, he said that your father was a decent bloke. But what I need to tell you is that McGonagall wants to see you in her office now."

"Again?" Savannah couldn't help saying to Torrance.

Torrance shrugged and stood up, "I'll see you both in Defence Against the Dark Arts."

Torrance left and headed for McGonagall's office. She walked in silence munching on the slice of toast she took with her. What could McGonagall possibly want to speak with her about now? Surely if it had to do with yesterday she would want to talk to Bronwyn and Savannah as well?

She was welcomed to the gargoyle already opened and headed up the staircase, taking two at a time but by the time she reached the top she was slightly breathless. Taking a deep breath she stepped forward and knocked on the door.

"Come in Miss Malfoy."

Torrance opened the door and stepped in, giving the professor a kind, respectful smile. She walked over to the desk and sat in the stiff wooden chair, "You wished to see me, Professor?"

"Well not me, someone else did."

Torrance frowned but followed the Professor's eyes till they met a pair of grey eyes that matched her own.

"Torrance, meet your father."

**CO**

"L-Luna?" gasped Jerry glad he was sitting down as he took in the sight of his long, lost daughter.

Luna gave a nervous nod, "It's me."

Lavender opened the door and left the pair alone instructing those trying to over hear the conversation to vanish before she made them.

Inside the office Jerry was staring at his daughter unable to process that she truly was standing in front of him alive. Luna looked around the office once more waiting for her father to say or do something.

"Y-you are dead… I-I visit your mother and you everyday at the cemetery."

"I'm not dead. I am real… flesh and blood. I mean I _did_ die. But they brought me back."

"Who? Hermione, Ginny and Lavender?"

"No! No, not them! The Head Unknowns," said Luna trying to keep her voice down low, "I was brought back as an Unknown, like Draco. I was given early release as long as I stayed at 642 Smeade Road."

Jerry, who was looking rather pale merely nodded. He looked down at the desk and took a deep breath, "So… so… upon your actual release would you have come back? Would you have told us that you were back?"

Luna moved to a seat and sat down, trying to buy time in delaying her answer. She looked up and was met with her father's steady gaze, "No."

Jerry let out a deep breath and cleared his throat, "I see."

"I didn't want to upset everyone again. You had all mourned for me and accepted that I was dead. How would it be if I came back, waltzed into your lives and said 'Here I am! Look at me!'?"

"I understand. It's just… you couldn't contact us? Tell us you are fine?"

"It wasn't allowed, Dad. I was an Unknown; I couldn't have contact with any of you. Just like Draco couldn't have contact with Hermione and her daughter."

"Couldn't?"

"He's back. The final battle is coming."

"Oh."

Silence fell between the two. When Jerry looked at Luna he didn't see the young, vibrant woman she used to be. Instead there was someone serious, who seemed to have lost some of her love for life. What had caused Luna to change so much over the years?

"I'm married," said Luna, "Luna Richards. My husband, Joseph, he arrives next month."

"Wow… how long have you been married for?"

"Five years."

Jerry nodded and went to ask another question but Luna beat him to it with the answer.

"Ron knows."

"I see. Right, well we… we have a lot to catch up on," said Jerry smiling, despite still being overwhelmingly shocked.

Luna gave a nod. Even she could see it would take a while for her and her father to have that close bond they shared so many years ago. Both had changed somewhat over the years.

"Maybe we can meet for lunch tomorrow?" suggested Luna, "The Leaky Cauldron? Midday?"

Jerry glanced at his diary scanning the next day's appointments, "I'm free."

"Great," said Luna brightly standing up, "So umm… I'll see you then, yes?"

Jerry stood and walked around his desk nodding. Both looked at each other uncertainly before they hugged tightly, both smiling happily.

**CO**

Ginny sat down and leant back on the wall behind her. Her morning had been utterly hectic, plus she had been stunned by the news of Percy's confession. She sipped her coffee glad she had a morning break to escape the hectic activity in the hospital.

"Healer Potter?"

Ginny jumped a little and looked up to see a young intern healer standing by the door looking at her, "Yes Meyers?" replied Ginny.

"The Chief Healer wishes to see you."

Ginny gave a nod and threw her coffee into the bin before heading for her boss's office on the same floor. Ginny managed to avoid enquire's on her way. She was constantly bombarded with them and had contemplated finding work in a Healers Surgery many times but despite the busyness of St Mungo's she loved the work.

Ginny knocked twice on the Chiefs door before being granted entry.

"Meyers told me you wanted to see me, Sir," said Ginny shutting the door behind her.

"I do. The head of the Spell Damage floor is transferring to the Medical Institute of France," said the Chief, a man with kind brown eyes.

"I see."

"As second in charge you have the rights to become Head of any department. I want you to become head of Spell Damage."

Ginny's eyes widened. Help co-run the hospital when needed and control an entire department? One of the hospitals busiest departments? Could she do it? It was hard enough juggling her career where it was with her family life, as well as her Charmed life seeing as it was becoming more busy once again.

"Gee… Sir… this is sudden. I mean my life is busy as it is with my work and family. I mean my hours would have to stay the same," said Ginny running a hand through her shoulder length red hair.

"I understand that. This will include a pay rise of 25 galleons an hour of course."

Ginny sighed, "Can I think about it? I'll need to speak about it with my husband."

"That's fine."

Ginny nodded and gave a sigh after she left the office. With her morning break over she wouldn't have time to contemplate her new career opportunity until lunchtime, if she got a break then at all.

**CO**

Hermione gave a sigh and signed yet another letter. She handed it to her mother to forward before grabbing another to read as Percy walked in clutching a letter in his hand.

"Add it to the pile Percy," said Hermione with a wave of her free hand, "Are you sure this is right?"

"Act-" started Percy before Lynette cut him off.

"Is what right?"

"I don't recall agreeing to loaning France twenty million galleons for an extension to _their_Hospital."

Lynette took the letter and frowned at it, "Neither do I. Percy? What do you know about this?"

"This letter-" started Percy.

"Add it to the others I need to read," cut in Hermione irritably, "This France letter. What do you know about it?"

"The Department of International Magical Co-operation sent it up saying you agreed to it, they simply needed your signature."

Hermione sighed and shook her head; "They seem to believe that because I worked for them I'll pull all the strings in the world for them. Tell my former boss I wish to see him now."

"Fine," said Percy sounding annoyed still clutching the letter in the hand, "But this letter is from Hogwarts."

Hermione frowned and finally took the letter. She opened it up recognising McGonagall's writing instantly. Hermione read through the letter and quickly stood up, pulling her black official cloak on.

"Arrange for me to meet with Winston tomorrow at the earliest time possible. I need to get to Hogwarts now."

"Why?" asked Lynette, "What's happened now?"

"Draco's happened. That's what."

**CO**

Torrance once again looked up at her father as they sat in an empty classroom in silence. She couldn't believe that after years of wishing her wish had finally come true. Here he was, her father, sitting in front of her with her eyes and hair colour.

"You have your mother's smile," commented Draco with a smile of his own.

"Does… does Mum know you are back?" asked Torrance.

Draco nodded, "I saw her yesterday. So she wouldn't of had time to tell you herself yet."

"She'd be at work now."

"I figured as much."

Torrance just nodded unsure of what to say. Then the burning question sprung to her mind. The one she had longed to ask for many years.

"Did you want to leave Mum and me?"

Draco gave Torrance a sad smile, "I hated having you leave your mother and you, even though you weren't even born. It was the hardest thing I was ever forced to do, especially on the day I was meant to marry your mother."

"You were?"

Draco nodded, "Didn't you know that?"

"Mum doesn't talk about it much. She's told me lots about you but not everything. She gets sad when she does."

"Oh."

"But you're back now," said Torrance smiling, "So maybe you and Mum could be together now."

Draco opened his mouth to reply when the door burst open with Hermione walking in looking breathless. She looked at her daughter and Draco in turn before looking away altogether to gather her thoughts and decide how she would start with what she had to say. She knew overall she couldn't say a lot in front of Torrance.

"Mum," said Torrance after over coming her shock of her mother's sudden entrance, "Ummm… what are you doing here?"

"I-I got a letter."

Torrance nodded and stood up, fixing her robes, "I should go. I have a class to get to. Umm, it was nice meeting you," she looked at Draco, unsure of what to call him, "Bye Mum."

Hermione and Draco both smiled as Torrance hurriedly left the room full of tension. Once the door shut Hermione turned to Draco giving him a sharp look. Draco gave a sigh as Hermione walked forwards, the echo of her footsteps being the only definite sound in the room.

"Draco."

"Hermione."

Hermione gave a small sigh as she looked at him, torn between anger and the urge to hug him. But now that she had, had a chance to process everything even she knew things weren't the same for them. Close to twelve years had passed.

"Why did you come here?" asked Hermione knowing fully well the question sounded stupid but she needed to start somewhere to get to the heart of their coming argument.

"She's my daughter. I have every right to see her," replied Draco smoothly, as if he had rehearsed the line for years.

"You could have discussed it with me first. I mean dropping in on her like that? It would have been nice if I could have discussed it with Torrance so she wouldn't be so overwhelmed!"

"Knowing you, you would have come up with some excuse to hold off the meeting."

"Knowing me?"

Draco sighed, "I have watched you over the years, Hermione. You hate confrontation. You avoid it at all costs."

"I do not."

"So you are yet to confront Percy about what happened between you both?"

Hermione's mouth opened to snap back a retort but no sound escaped. She simply gaped at Draco as he glared back her looking furious.

"Yes, I know all about your one night stand," snapped Draco, "And don't think of using the fact you were drunk an excuse. You know what you did!"

"And you think I am proud of that?" shouted Hermione angrily, "You think I parade around telling everyone I shagged Percy Weasley? My assistant? My best friend's brother?"

"I never insinuated that you were proud of it! But the fact remains that you did sleep with him, Hermione."

Hermione swallowed a lump in her throat and ran a hand through her hair, "I know sorry isn't going to make things better but I am sorry. I have felt nothing but guilt about what happened."

Draco just nodded and walked towards the door. He opened it to leave but paused to look at Hermione, "I'd like to spend part of Christmas day with Torrance."

Hermione just nodded and Draco walked out, closing the door behind him. Hermione gave a small sob and leant on the table behind her taking deep breaths. She knew it would have to come out sometime. She was just hoping it wouldn't come out so soon.

**CO**

"You should take it," said Harry as Ginny explained to him that night about her promotion.

"Yeah but it would make things even more hectic around here. I have a hard time keeping things here in order," explained Ginny, "Plus, Charmed stuff is happening again."

Harry sighed as he handed Ginny her coffee and stole some carrot Ginny had sliced. Ginny gave him an annoyed look before stealing a kiss, causing Harry to grin cheekily and kiss her on her cheek and along her jaw line.

"I think you could do it," said Harry looking her in the eyes honestly, "You are amazing at what you do but you should do what you think is best."

Ginny gave him a smile and nodded, "I could always do a two week trial and see how it goes."

"Well that's an idea."

"Mummy!"

Ginny and Harry looked at Jake as he came hurrying in.

"What is it, Jake?" asked Ginny.

"Steven is taking to a man outside. I think he's a stranger," said Jake looking at his mother with wide green eyes.

Both Ginny and Harry ran out of the kitchen and through the sitting room to the front door. Ginny blasted the door open and the pair ran out. Steven was standing by the fence chatting away to a man in a black cloak.

"Steven!" yelled Ginny hurrying over to him, "Steven get inside!"

Steven turned and hurried over to Harry and Jake on the front veranda. The man smirked at Ginny who kept her fists clenched, smoke slowly seeping out.

"Who are you?" demanded Ginny.

The person shifted shape; it's tongue flickering out allowing Ginny to see the person in their snake like form.

"Who sent you?" snapped Ginny angrily, the smoke slowly turning into flickering flames, licking at her fingers teasingly.

"The Seer. He just wanted me to come say hello," smirked the Snake Shifter.

"Right," said Ginny with a nod before raising her hand and flinging the ball of flame at the Snake Shifter.

His cries filled the air before he went with a bang of flame. Ginny let out a deep breath and turned around to see Harry holding Jake and Steven with their faces turned away. Ginny looked away and took another deep breath before walking over to her husband and sons.

"He'll send more," said Ginny in a low voice to Harry as they walked inside, having sent Jake and Steven to their bedrooms to play, "No where is safe anymore."

"You knew Jake and Steven would see that," replied Harry in a forced calm voice.

"I'm sorry," replied Ginny returning to cooking dinner.

"Why did you kill him?"

"He would have gone back to the Seer and tell him about our sons and how harming them will cause me to act out in anger. They will do _anything_ to weaken the Power of Three and I won't have him using my sons as bait!"

"The Seer will know you killed him anyway Ginny! He could still take Jake and Steven or even Bronwyn!"

"Then I will keep killing until they, down there, get the bloody message my children are not _bait_!"

Harry gave a sigh, "Things are changing again aren't they? The Great Battle is really coming."

"Looks that way," said Ginny calmly stirring the sliced, cooked beef into the satay sauce.

**CO**

"I'm home!"

"Daddy!" cried Tamika running and hugging Oliver before letting him go with her nose scrunched up in disgust, "Ewww! You smell!"

Oliver laughed as Tamika ran away squealing. Lavender walked out from the kitchen and smiled at Oliver before hugging him happily. Many thought they were insane getting married so soon after meeting but the doubters were proved wrong as the years passed and the pair remained in love and happy.

"How was your day?" asked Lavender as they sat at the table for dinner.

"Good. What about yours?"

"It was interesting. Luna went and told her father that she was alive."

"How did Jerry take it?"

Lavender shrugged with a frown on her face, "He didn't seem entirely happy. Maybe he is just overwhelmed."

Oliver nodded but jumped, as Tamika screamed with Lavender jumping up as the lights went black, without the moonlight even shining in.

"Mummy!" whimpered Tamika, "S-someone is t-touching me."

Lavender spun around to where her daughter was sitting and saw two eyes glinting through the dark, despite there being no light shining.

"Who are you?" demanded Lavender feeling Oliver's warmth beside her.

"A messenger from the Great Evil himself," came the deep, yet seductive voice.

"Let my daughter go and then give me your message!"

"I think not. Hear me out and I will go without having my desired taste of her."

Lavender tensed up and felt Oliver grasp her arm firmly, as though holding her back from striking out.

"Say your message then," said Lavender civilly closing her eyes as Tamika whimpered softly.

"He says to say that when the time comes you are to be ready to accept your role as the mother of his heir. If you refuse your family will suffer greatly before they meet their maker. Is that understood?"

Lavender went to hit who ever it was looking at her but Oliver gripped her arm tighter reminding her of her daughter being held hostage.

"Yes," she said forcefully, "Now piss off and leave my family alone!"

The lights turned back on revealing the room empty of any strangers. Both Lavender and Oliver ran to a sobbing Tamika and calmed her down the best they could, sharing fearful looks when Tamika wasn't looking.

**CO**

Hermione stumbled over the dead body, keeping her grip on the bracelet tight as she hurried down the corridor. Her heart was racing and a stitch had formed in her chest but she kept going. She couldn't stop; she had to get to the door. The door grew closer and she reached out to pull it open, but was thrown backwards, sliding along the ground, her leg slicing open on shattered glass from the blast that had hit her. She looked up in surprise and saw the Seer smirking down at her. His hood had fallen revealing a devilishly handsome man with brown messy hair, bright blue eyes and a young face.

"I don't think you will want to go through that door," he said with a smirk, "At least not yet anyway."

"Why not?" snapped Hermione coldly, struggling to stand up.

"Well to give you a clue of what could lie behind this futuristic door," he said walking forwards and grabbing her hand that held the bracelet, "Look at this."

He pried her fingers open harshly, causing Hermione to whimper in pain and revealed the silver bracelet. The letters stood out spelling out the name 'TORRANCE' clearly.

"M-my daughter," gasped Hermione looking at him as anger washed over her, "What are you doing to her?"

He chuckled coldly and pinned her to the ground, straddling her, "It's not what I am doing, it's what we are forcing them to do. It's amazing what lengths children will do to save their loved ones."

Hermione tried to shove the Seer off her but he leant forward angrily, pinning her arms to her sides with his face inches from hers.

"You really are quite pretty. Pity I'll have to kill you when the time comes," he smirked before kissing her.

Hermione jumped awake, her heart pounding. She was sitting on her lounge in the dark, a thin layer of sweat covering her body. She stood up and flicked the light on jumping as Draco stood by her front door.

"You know what's going to happen," snapped Hermione at him coldly, "It has to do with Torrance, Bronwyn and Savannah, doesn't it?"

**A/N: Well this is where I leave you all for now! Review!**

**Another Poll!**

**Who is your favourite young Charmed One?**

**Torrance**

**Bronwyn-Lily**

**Savannah**

**Who is your favourite old Charmed One?**

**Hermione**

**Ginny**

**Lavender**

**Who is your favourite old leading man?**

**Draco**

**Harry**

**Oliver**

**And who is your favourite family/friend member?**

**Ron**

**Lynette**

**Molly**

**Jerry**

**Luna**

**Harold**

**Tamika**

**Jake**

**Steven**

**Until next time…**

**Love yas!**

**Love Coz!**


	5. Near Death

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews.I'm coming down with a head cold at the moment, which really sucks because I have to go to work in a few hours and I can't sleep in till Saturday!!**

**DISCLAIMER: Refer to previous chapter.**

_Chapter Five: Near Death_

"They argued."

Bronwyn and Savannah looked up from their essays to Torrance, who had been silent most of the day since her meeting with McGonagall.

"Who argued?" asked Savannah lowering her quill.

"My parents."

Bronwyn and Savannah looked at each other in confusion before looking back at Torrance who was twirling her white quill between her fingers. She gave a sigh and explained how she had met her father and spoke with him before her mother had arrived out of the blue.

"I know it is completely wrong but I listened in on the conversation. They began yelling angrily," said Torrance, "I don't really know what about though. The sound was muffled but it was serious because my father left looking furious."

"How was your Mum?"

"Upset. She'd been crying… I hid so I couldn't be seen."

"Is he nice?" asked Savannah.

Torrance smiled a little and nodded, "I guess. I look like him a lot."

Bronwyn and Savannah smiled as Torrance went back to her homework.

**CO**

"Tell me what you know!" demanded Hermione standing up keeping her angry gaze on Draco, "NOW!"

Draco gave a curt nod looking away from Hermione and at a picture professionally taken of Hermione and Torrance. The pair had matching smiles and scatter of freckles across the nose.

"I do know something," said Draco turning back to Hermione, "The three girls are involved."

"What does the Great Evil want with them?"

"Other then their combined power, he wants them to get something for him."

"Something?" frowned Hermione in confusion racking her brain for what that something could be.

She looked up biting her lower lip before her eyes landed on an object in the corner of the room. Her mouth fell open as she ran over to it kneeling down, placing a hand on the lid of her old Hogwarts trunk.

"His soul," said Hermione looking from the trunk to Draco, "He wants them to free his soul!"

"And their power."

Hermione stood up in surprise, "What?"

"After he gets his soul back he will go after their power. That was the underlying meaning from when James said 'imagine that power against us'."

Hermione didn't ask how Draco knew what James had said, she simply nodded and ran her hand through her hair, "Ginny and Lavender need to know this. We need to get into action now and get ourselves steps ahead of the Great Evil."

Draco gave a nod, "Leave it till morning. It is late and none of you will be thinking clearly."

"I have work in the morning… I have meetings and papers to go through."

"Well when it is convenient enough for you, please schedule your Charmed life issues in, won't you?"

"Hey! I do a damn good job of keeping my life in order!"

"I can see that," snapped Draco, "Toss in a one night stand and you are complete!"

"I have already told you I hated what happened with that!"

"Did it ever occur to you what that would do to me?"

"Yes!" screamed Hermione, "Every damn day, Draco! So I don't need you throwing it in my face because I do that to myself enough as it is! I'm not proud of it and I never will be!"

Hermione staggered backwards as she felt a wave of mixed emotions sweep over her, one directly after the other: resentment, guilt, misery and love.

Hermione shook her head as Draco reached out to steady her. Tears filled her eyes as she looked up at Draco.

"I can understand you hating me… but you aren't the guilty one. And misery? Try knowing that _you_ can watch on our daughter and me but I can't see you. Then throw in the fact that Torrance is so much like you and I could never really speak about you because it hurt," said Hermione in a calm tone ignoring the final emotion she had felt from him, "I'm really tired… so umm… night."

Hermione turned to leave when Draco stopped her.

"Wait."

Hermione didn't turn to face him but stood at the doorway listening to what he had to say.

"I don't hate you… I was angry. I feel guilty because I should have found a way to be with you and our daughter and that made me miserable. Watching you but not being able to touch you, smell you, talk to you… it was horrible… and despite everything… I still love you."

Hermione closed her eyes and slumped against the door frame. She turned to speak to Draco but he was gone. Hermione let out a soft moan as her tears fell down her cheeks, followed by her sliding to the ground.

**CO**

"I can't do it."

The chief looked at Ginny in surprise as she stood before him looking serious.

"In fact I am resigning," said Ginny firmly, "Here is my two weeks notice. My family needs me more then ever now and I just don't have the commitment for work like this."

The chief gave a nod, "I knew one day this would happen Healer Potter. You have been holding it off for years now."

Ginny nodded, "I'm sorry Chief."

"That's alright. I wish you all the best."

Ginny gave a smile and left the office, taking a deep breath. As difficult as the choice had been, by the time she had finished her morning coffee Ginny knew it was the right one. She had applied for work at the Hogsmeade Medical Centre that morning and would hopefully hear back from them by next week at the latest.

"Healer Potter!"

Ginny whirled around and smiled at Stevie who came jogging over to her, "Morning."

"Hey. Did I just see you resigning?"

"You did. My family comes first."

Stevie nodded, "That must have been a big decision for you."

Ginny sighed, "It wasn't easy but the thought had been crossing my mind for years now. They'll need to find another second in charge. I'll be asked my opinion on this."

Stevie gave a nod, not really seeing where Ginny was heading with it.

"Stevie, I plan on suggesting you for it. You are the best surgeon in this place and have plenty of experience running departments when their Head's are on vacation or absent for some other reason."

Stevie looked at Ginny with a surprised look before grinning and hugging her, "Thanks Ginny."

Ginny chuckled, "You are my closet friend here. Who else could I possibly suggest?"

"There's always Colleen. Or Roberta, even Julie."

"Argh," said Ginny with a grimace, "Colleen would order twenty talk breaks a day – probably more. Roberta would turn the wards into kitchens and Julie… she would spend more time scamming everyone then running the hospital."

"And me?"

"You would run it smoothly like I have tried doing. We have similar views on this place."

Stevie gave Ginny another smile and glanced at her watch, "Oh, gotta run. I have to be in theatre in ten. Thanks again Ginny… and I'll miss seeing you here every day."

Ginny gave a nod to Stevie before she dashed down the corridor in a hurry. Ginny took a deep breath and plastered a smile on her face before walking into the over flowing waiting room.

**CO**

"She is an incompetent woman who should learn what her real life in this society should be," read Lavender to Jerry before lowering the letter, "When will he learn that Hermione is going to be in office for a long time still?"

Jerry gave a shrug, "Rufus is a sore loser. What is worse is a woman beat him and it is widely known that Rufus treats his wife like dirt."

Lavender gave an irritable sigh, "Well I think we should try and expose that."

"Lavender, lets just not go there. Perhaps you should write an article on the fact that Teresa Dane burnt down Hermione's office."

Lavender frowned. That wasn't exciting work; it was rather bland really. She saw Jerry glance at his watch before adjusting papers on his desk, "Or maybe I should find out what is bugging you."

"It's nothing."

"Right… well how is Harold handling the return of Luna?"

"Over the moon about it really."

"And you?"

Jerry remained silent for a few moments before shrugging, "I don't know what to make of it."

"She's your daughter."

"Whom I believed to be dead for over a decade, Lavender. Yes, I am glad she is alive but that doesn't make it all the more easier to understand despite there being an extreme strand of magic. Besides that, Luna… she is different."

"It has been 12 years, Jerry," pointed out Lavender gently.

"She has changed a great deal in 12 years. She may be able to it hide from all of you but I am her father and 12 years or not, I can see she is different. Something has happened to her spirit. It's damaged – not from death or possession… from something else."

"Maybe when you see her next you can try and find out."

"No," said Jerry shaking his head, "She'll avoid it at all costs – like her mother."

Lavender gave a nod and stood up, gathering her quill and note pad, "I'll get started on that article then."

"Get some quotes from Hermione if you can."

**CO**

"… to keep a strong alliance with them and this is the way – are you listening Mistress?"

Hermione jumped and looked at Winston in surprise, "Sorry Winston. Look, our finances do not stretch to helping build a foreign hospital. We need to focus on our own health system before helping others. France is able to support it self. They are just to scared to dig into their pockets a little deeper."

Winston stood up looking annoyed, "Rufus would have agreed to this, Mistress."

Hermione smiled at him sweetly, yet coldly, "Well I am not Rufus, Winston. If you do not like it, hand in your resignation this afternoon."

Winston turned and left in a foul mood. Hermione gave a sigh and closed her eyes. Her mother looked at her worriedly and gestured for Percy to leave.

"Honey? Is everything okay?" asked Lynette once the door had shut behind Percy.

"I don't know Mum," said Hermione, "I really don't. This past year… it has been different and when I think about it all it comes down to this job. I'm over it. I am sick of copping the blame for things I haven't done. I know it is part of the job but maybe I just can't deal with the pressure anymore. Maybe I need a change, a break."

Lynette nodded slowly, "This is sudden."

Hermione sighed, "I know. I've been doing this job for eleven years now. Constantly dividing my time between work and my daughter. She is going to need me more then ever now and with this job I won't be able to give her that support she needs."

A knock at the door broke the conversation before Lavender walked in smiling brightly. Lynette gave Hermione one last worried look before smiling at Lavender.

"I'm just on my way to get a coffee. Would either of you like one?" asked Lynette glancing between the two magic sisters.

"No thanks," said Lavender, "I just had one."

"I'll be fine thanks," said Hermione shuffling papers on her desk.

Lynette gave a nod and left steering Percy away who was on his way back. Lavender sat down and instantly frowned at Hermione.

"Something is bugging you," she said bluntly.

"More then you know for now," said Hermione standing and looking out her office window to see if her mother was away, "Right. We need to get to St Mungo's and find Ginny."

Lavender turned in her seat to look at Hermione curiously, "Why?"

"Let's put it this way," said Hermione grabbing her black cloak and pulling it on, "The Great Battle concerns more then just us three Charmed Ones."

Lavender stood up and with Hermione and left with a crack. Both arrived in the entry part of St Mungo's and hurried through passing smiles to those who recognised them. In the elevator people looked at them with unashamed awe. Hermione, who was used to the attention, ignored it while Lavender seemed rather uncomfortable with it. Despite her fame from the Quibbler not everyone recognised her unless she spoke her name.

"Is Ginny working this morning?" asked Lavender stepping backwards as a man kept rubbing her leg suggestively.

"She is."

Lavender gave a nod and spun around to the man still rubbing her leg, "Sto- oh Merlin."

Hermione looked at Lavender then at the man before them. Bradley Leigh smiled at them both kindly as the people around them vanished and the elevator stopped in between two floors.

"It can't be," whispered Hermione, "You haven't got your soul."

Lavender stumbled backwards as Bradley reached out to her. Hermione pulled Lavender behind her and forced Bradley back with a blast of icy wind. He hit the wall and slid down, morphing into a black creature with red lumps all over his head. The thing gave a cold laugh before swiping his hand through the air. Both Hermione and Lavender were thrown backwards as wide gashes cut through their clothes and skin. Unconscious, the pair slid down the wall blood trailing down the elevator wall behind them.

**CO**

"Tryouts are today," said Bronwyn brightly, almost skipping alongside Savannah who was rummaging through her bag for her quill, "You both nervous?"

"No… but where is my quill?" cried Savannah before Torrance handed it to her, "Oh thanks, where was it?"

"In your hand the whole time," chuckled Torrance as Savannah blushed a little from embarrassment, "Don't worry. I have done it before."

"Hello?" cried Bronwyn, "Quidditch talk! Tryouts this afternoon, Torrance are you nervous?"

"Bronwyn, no I'm not. Why, are you?"

"A little. What if I drop the quaffle? How horrid would that be?"

"For all we know they might not even let us on the team because of our age," said Torrance matter-of-factly.

"Seriously, when will you stop seeing the negative of everything?" asked Bronwyn in an annoyed tone, "Can't you just be… oh I don't know… a little more positive?"

"I wonder if they are serving hash browns for breakfast?" asked Savannah breaking up the coming argument between Bronwyn and Torrance like always.

"Morning girls."

The three looked behind them to see Kenneth striding towards them with his mates. They stopped walking and turned to face Kenneth as he stopped in front of Torrance.

"So, rumour has it that you three are going to tryout for the Gryffindor team. Think you can handle it?"

"I think we can," said Torrance, "My dad was seeker for the Slytherin team, Savannah's father captains the England team and Bronwyn's mother, father and uncles all played for the Gryffindor team."

"Except for Percy," pointed out Bronwyn, "But like he really matter's. Why do you care Worthington?"

"Hey, just friendly chat between year mates. No need to get defensive," he said with a grin, "Is it illegal to talk civilly?"

"When it comes to Slytherin's anything is possibly illegal."

Torrance shot Bronwyn a look, as did Savannah.

"Sorry, but it is."

Torrance just rolled her eyes and walked off with Savannah sighing at Bronwyn in annoyance.

"You need to do some thinking before speaking lessons with Penny Patil, Bron," said Savannah before hurrying off to find Torrance.

Bronwyn sighed before looking at Kenneth, "Are you sweet on Torrance?"

"What?" laughed Kenneth, "No way! I mean she seems nice but seriously Potter – she's a Gryffindor."

Bronwyn just raised an eyebrow before turning and going to find Torrance to sort things out.

**CO**

"HEALER POTTER, HEALER THOMAS, HEALER HALL AND HEALER CHIEF TO EMERGANCY THEATRE URGENTLY!"

Ginny gave an annoyed sigh and threw her lunch and coffee into the bin and hurried out, taking the short cut down to the emergency section as her mark began burning on her arm. She looked at it and frowned seeing both Hermione and Lavender's triangles burning. She pressed them both and vanished, reappearing in the emergency theatre hall.

"You got here quickly," said Stevie, "Two women were attacked in the elevator."

Ginny looked between the two rooms seeing Hermione's curly hair and Lavender's dead straight locks, "R-really?"

"Come on!" cried the Chief hurrying in with Dean, "Potter, Hall, take the room to the right. Thomas, you're with me."

Stevie and Ginny ran in after scrubbing in and Ginny nearly fainted upon seeing Hermione's pale white face.

"What happened?"

"Deep gashes to the chest and abdomen," said the nurse, "She had lost a lot of blood. We are on constant replenishment."

Ginny glanced at Stevie and saw her frowning at the face.

"That's Hermione Granger. Mistress for Magic."

Ginny nodded, "My best friend. Let's get to work now! We cannot let her die! Nurse, find out how the woman next door is doing, now!"

Ginny and Stevie began working away at the wounds trying to close them and fix internal damage as quickly as possible.

"I'm surprised she isn't already dead," said Stevie honestly, "This is a mess."

Ginny ignored the comment and silently willed for Draco to somehow turn up and save Hermione and Lavender.

"She is barely holding on next door," said the nurse walking in, "No one knows what to do."

Ginny shook her head, "Neither of them will die like this! Get to work!"

Stevie looked at Ginny in surprise but said nothing.

'Draco where the bloody hell are you?' thought Ginny angrily, 'Your charges are dying now!'

Suddenly alarm signals went off in the room next door. Ginny froze as she heard the Chief ordering them to start resuscitation instantly. Ginny tried to block the noise out as she set about fixing Hermione's wounds.

"Her heart rate is dropping!" shouted the nurse suddenly.

"No!" cried Ginny working quicker, "Where are you?"

"Who?" cried Stevie trying to work faster.

"Stay with me Hermione!" screamed Ginny as the alarms went off and the Healers moved to resuscitation.

Panic streamed through Ginny as her energy went into keeping Hermione alive and praying the Lavender would live. Suddenly all around her the room went black. Ginny screamed as the lights jumped back on and everyone was frozen around her. The alarms had stopped ringing and the red light from the alarm was midway through a flash.

"Step back."

Ginny jumped as Draco appeared beside her. He pulled her back as Head Unknowns came forward wiping the memories of the Healer's, with other's healing Hermione. Ginny peered around Draco to see the same happening in the other room.

"She will be okay," said Draco, "So will Lavender."

"You took your time!" snapped Ginny glaring at Draco, "They both nearly _died_!"

"I had to wait for the signal from the Head Unknowns. Besides, I don't have the power to heal wounds so great. Only they do."

Ginny glared at Draco before everything went black. She could feel Draco beside her and jumped when the lights came on again with them in her office. Hermione and Lavender were looking at their bodies and around them in surprise. Ginny gave a cry and ran to them, hugging them both.

"You both nearly died!" cried Ginny wiping away tears, "Oh Merlin don't ever do that to me again!"

Hermione and Lavender gave Ginny a small smile before looking at Draco.

"What was that thing?" asked Hermione, "I've never seen anything like it."

"That is a Shape Shifter. No one really knows what they actually look like, just that they are more dangerous then your average Snake Shifter. Many claim they are the private guard of the Great Evil. Evillian's like to think they are, but I can assure you they aren't."

"How do we beat them?"

"I don't really know but I'm sure there would be something in the book."

Hermione gave a nod before biting her lower lip remembering what she had come to tell Ginny and Lavender before the attack.

"There is something I need to tell you both," said Hermione looking at Ginny and Lavender in turn, "The Great Evil… he wants our daughters to help him get his soul… and then he wants their power's."

Ginny and Lavender both looked at Hermione stunned as she continued on explaining everything with assistance from Draco. By the end Ginny was shaking her head and Lavender looked as if she didn't know what to do.

"We… we can't let this happen," said Ginny, "There has to be a way to stop him."

"We know how to kill him, Ginny. But he needs his soul for that," said Hermione, "Without his soul we can't kill him. But with his soul he will kill our daughter's."

"He is _not_ touching any of our daughter's," said Lavender angrily as she looked at Hermione and Ginny, "We will work something out. There is an answer to this!"

"How can we find out the answer? How can we know what is really going to happen and when?" demanded Hermione.

"Destiny… James and Lily said that the Angel of Destiny would know," said Ginny, "They told us everything so the Angel of Destiny wouldn't give us a bit of information to confuse us. All we need to do is call the Angel of Destiny and somehow get them to tell us what we need to know to keep our daughter's safe and the Great Evil away."

"We'll need the book for that," said Hermione.

**CO**

"How did you meet Joseph?" asked Jerry as he took a sip of the wine he was having with his lunch.

"Well," said Luna, "One of my charges was friends with this wizard who had just come into his powers and we both went to visit him one day and that was when I met Joseph. He was the Unknown chosen to care for the wizard. We just hit it off. I mean it took a while for me to get really involved with him… I was still getting past Ron at that stage."

Jerry just nodded, "I can't wait to meet Joseph. I'm sure he is a lovely man."

Luna gave a little laugh and a small smile, "He… he is. So umm, how is your chicken pasta meal?"

"Nice. Yours?"

"Delicious. Dad… I know things are awkward and I expected no less… but maybe if I came back to work for the Quibbler we could get to know each other again?"

Jerry looked at Luna in silence, "I'll need to see where there is a position available Luna. I can't simply squeeze you into some random spot that would suit you. That would make people think that I am showing you favouritism and the Quibbler doesn't work that way."

"No, no that's fine. I understand."

Jerry smiled, as did Luna. Step one had been taken in mending their relationship.

**CO**

"Alright," said Jack, the captain of the Gryffindor team, "Let's see what you truly have got."

He looked at the three first years and gestured for them to fly around the pitch. Most first years knew nothing of flying and he expected these three to be the exact same.

Torrance, Bronwyn and Savannah kicked off the ground and flew into the air with ease. The three turned in unison and weaved around the goal posts expertly. Little did Jack know they had all learnt to fly at a young age. The girls sped down to the other end and weaved once more before flying back to Jack and landing on the ground with ease.

Jack raised his eyebrows impressed with their flight skill, "Okay. So Potter and Wood. I want you both to go up with Celina. She is going to guard the goal posts and I want you both to score three goals in a row with teamwork. Got it?"

Savannah and Bronwyn nodded and flew up with Celina. She passed Bronwyn the quaffle who caught with ease before side passing to Savannah. Savannah circled around the posts and threw a dummy goal before chucking it to Bronwyn who scored seeing as Celina had fallen for the dummy.

"They're good," said Jack with a nod from Torrance.

The pair scored two more goals and flew down.

"Great," he said before looking at Torrance, "Seeker, huh?"

"Yep," said Torrance grabbing her broom, "I bet you that I can catch that snitch within a minute, with it being released before I go look for it."

"Alright then," said Jack pulling the snitch out and letting it go.

They waited a good minute before he told Torrance to find it. She shot up into the air and looked around her carefully. Her grey eyes scanned above her, below her and around her constantly before she saw the shimmer of gold by the Ravenclaw grand stand. She shot off towards it, hand stretched out. The snitch shot off for the far end goals, but Torrance pulled a sharp turn never letting it out of her eyesight. She inched closer and stretched her hand out further until it closed around the small gold ball, the wings fluttering wildly against her palm.

She landed on the ground and handed the snitch to Jack.

"Forty-two seconds," he said, "That was quicker then the other's. Celina, I dare say we have found our new seeker and two new chasers."

The girls grinned at each other excitedly.

"Now, I'll go speak with our Head of House and organise for you three to get your brooms. Welcome to the team Potter, Wood and Malfoy."

**A/N: Not a cliff hanger, but you do have to wait to see what the Angel of Destiny has to say. Anyway, please review!**

**POLL RESULTS:**

**Who is your favourite young Charmed One:**

**Torrance: 3  
**

**Bronwyn-Lily: 1  
**

**Savannah: 1  
**

**Who is your favourite old Charmed One:**

**Hermione: 3  
**

**Ginny: 0  
**

**Lavender: 0  
**

**Who is your favourite old leading man:**

**Draco: 2  
**

**Harry: 1  
**

**Oliver: 0  
**

**And who is your favourite family/friend member?**

**Ron: 0  
**

**Lynette: 1  
**

**Molly: 1  
**

**Jerry: 0  
**

**Luna: 0  
**

**Harold: 0  
**

**Tamika: 0  
**

**Jake: 0  
**

**Steven: 0  
**

**Until next time…**

**Love yas!**

**Love Coz!**


	6. The Angel of Destiny

**A/N: What a day I must say. Anyway, thanks for the reviews and here is the next chapter for the story!**

**DISCLAIMER: Only the plot!**

_Chapter Six: The Angel Of Destiny_

"So is it true? You're the new Gryffindor Seeker?"

Torrance looked up at Penny Patil and narrowed her eyes, "What? Jealous you couldn't even get your feet off the ground, Patil?"

"I'm a lot braver then you think, Malfoy."

Torrance gave a smirk and lowered her quill, "Really? So if I made a bet you would go through with it no matter what it was?"

"Yes," said Penny firmly.

"Shake on it."

Torrance held out her hand and shook Penny's as she stood up.

"What's the bet?" asked Penny.

"We go into the Forbidden Forest, tonight. Whoever spots a unicorn first is a slave to the other person for a week- oh and must pay the winner ten galleons in full within a month."

Penny paled at the bet but gave a firm nod anyway, "Fine. Meet you in the Entrance Hall at nine. Don't be late Malfoy."

"Oh I won't be," said Torrance with a smirk, "Perhaps you should bring your teddy bear for comfort."

Penny shot her a glare before walking off. Torrance gathered her gear and left the library, running into Savannah and Bronwyn – the trio had managed to call a truce – on her way to the Great Hall.

"I made a bet with Penny Patil," said Torrance as they walked, "The loser is a slave to the winner for a week and must pay ten galleons in full within a month."

"What's the task?" asked Bronwyn figuring it would be something Torrance would have the upper hand on.

"We have to go into the forest and be the first to spot a unicorn."

"What?" cried Savannah and Bronwyn in unison.

"Are you insane?" shrieked Savannah.

"Yes she is!" shouted Bronwyn.

"No I'm not! It isn't that scary, honestly. You've heard the tales about Uncle Harry, Uncle Ron and Mum going in there all the time."

"They didn't trapeze in their on a daily basis, Torrance!" snapped Bronwyn, "If you were listening to them they did it only to solve something or get rid of Umbridge!"

"Oh for pity's sake! Penny won't go through with it you two! You should have seen the look on her face. She nearly fainted on the spot!"

"And if she does?" demanded Savannah, "Will you be the one fainting?"

"You forget who we are, Savannah."

"Ha! Sorry I'm not going in there to give you the upper hand, Torrance."

"Me either," said Bronwyn firmly.

Torrance fell silent for a few moments before taking a deep breath, "Well… I'll still do it."

**CO**

"I thought you wouldn't come."

"What's to be scared of?"

"More then you can even imagine."

Penny Patil gave Torrance an annoyed look and did up her pink jacket. Torrance smoothed over her black jacket and the pair slipped outside into the darkness, their wands being held firmly in their hands. Along they walked in silence taking deep breaths to keep calm. Neither wanted the other to know that they were close to backing out, that they were scared so much that they wanted to turn and literally run away crying. But in their minds they knew that wasn't Gryffindor enough of them. Weren't Gryffindor's brave, bold and strong?

"Chilly tonight," said Penny in a hope to break the silence but jumped as a loud crunching noise sounded from the forest.

Torrance had felt her heart skip a few beats but gave Penny a mocking grin, "Oh don't worry. That's probably Grawp."

"Who or what is Grawp?"

"Hagrid's giant brother."

"Oh," said Penny quietly as they stood at the edge of the forest grounds, "So, it's whoever spots the first unicorn?"

"Uh huh."

"Do we go in separate directions?" asked Penny.

"Do you think I am _that_ stupid, Patil? We will go in together. Like I said, there is more to be scared of then you can imagine in here."

Penny swallowed a lump in her throat and strode into the forest behind Torrance.

"_Lumos_!" she whispered.

Her wand lit up brightly and Penny quickly followed suit. They followed a path silently, edging deeper into the forest as the moments passed. Both kept their eyes peeled for any sign of unicorn's, wanting nothing more then to be back inside the safety of their common room, or preferably their beds.

A soft, yet ice like wind swirled around their ankles, causing leaves to move along the dimly lit path. In the distance a howl sounded, echoing in all directions. Torrance jumped as Penny clutched onto her arm tightly.

"What was that?" she asked in an abnormally high voice.

"W-werewolf… can you please let circulation back into my arm?" asked Torrance trying to pry the tight grip off her arm.

"Oh, sorry. H-how far away is the werewolf?"

"I dunno. A few kilometres away I suppose, maybe closer."

"I-I give in. You win, please can we go back now?" begged Penny.

"Yeah, sure," replied Torrance too relieved to think of gloating at her win over Penny.

The pair turned but screamed as they came to a holt. Before them stood five figures dressed in long black capes. Standing behind them was a huge, dirty, white werewolf.

Torrance and Penny backed away, the grip on their wands shaking.

"One of you is what we want," said a deep, seducing voice, "The one of great power."

"W-we are f-first years," said Torrance as Penny inched behind her slowly, "Neither of us has great power."

The caped figures laughed coldly and the one who had spoken stepped forward allowing the dim wand light to reveal certain features on their face. Ice-cold blue eyes stared at them, unblinking like. His face was almost delicate like due to his pale white skin. But what caused the two girls to turn and run madly, deeper into the forest were his visible pointed teeth.

"Get them," he ordered to the great werewolf.

**CO**

It had been one long day for Hermione, Ginny and Lavender. For the entire day they had spent it summoning the un-answering Angel of Destiny. Harry, Oliver, Ron and Draco stood by the door with Luna silently as the Power of Three called once again. They waited a few moments before Hermione threw her hands up in the air in frustration.

"This is completely ridiculous!" cried Hermione before flopping down on the worn, over stuffed couch, "Why aren't they answering us?"

"It takes time," said Draco, "The Angel of Destiny obviously has a lot going on."

"And we don't?" asked Lavender with a raised eyebrow.

"I know you all do. But the more you demand the Angel to come, the more they will ignore you."

"Well thankyou for informing us of that after demanding it to come over fifty times already!" cried Ginny, looking exhausted.

"I'll go organise some food," said Luna feeling rather left out of it all.

She headed down stairs with a silent Ron following. Luna heard him enter the kitchen behind her but she said nothing as she flicked the jug on for coffees and went about organising a tray of sandwiches.

"You miss it don't you?" asked Ron watching Luna.

"I suppose. But I was only part of it for a little while. Just a blip on the radar."

"Yeah right Luna. Like dying, being possessed, dying again and coming back alive are just a blip on the radar."

Luna gave a shrug as she used her wand to slice the tomato into even width slices, "You know, I do realise that if it weren't for you I'd still probably be running around as a Spitster."

"Yeah well… I guess love can conquer most things."

Luna glanced at Ron and saw him looking at the _Evening Prophet _cover as if it interested him greatly. She lowered her wand and reached out, placing her hand on Ron's gently. He looked at her instantly, no emotion hiding in his bright blue eyes.

"I am sorry Ron. About all the pain I've caused you these years."

Ron gave nod and looked at their hands before looking at Luna again, "What's happened to you? Luna, you've changed and people have noticed."

"I did die Ron. That changes people."

"Death didn't change you. Not like this it didn't. Something inside of you… something is broken, Luna."

Luna removed her hand from Ron's and cleared her throat, "That's silly. Nothing is broken. I'm moving plaster free, aren't I?"

Ron moved around the island bench and made Luna look at him with his hands on her shoulders, "Luna… you can't avoid this."

Tears filled Luna's eyes as she shook her head. She didn't want to discuss it, not now, not ever. What would everyone think of her?

Ron gently dried her tears away as Luna looked up at him. For a second it was as if time had turned back all those years on them. A brightness woke in Luna's eyes as her hand touched his on her cheek. Closer they stepped until their lips connected. That was all it took for Ron to pull Luna even closer as they lost themselves in long lost emotions. His hands ran through her blonde locks as Luna held Ron tightly by the robe front, scared he will somehow vanish from her life again.

Yet despite all this, they knew they had crossed a line. Luna was a married woman now.

As though the thought crossed their minds in unison, the pair pulled apart. They breathed deeply unsure of what to do. Luna busied herself with the sandwiches as the doorbell rang. Ron hastily escaped the kitchen and hurried to answer the door.

He pulled it open and frowned as a man with blue eyes and strawberry blonde hair looked at him grinning. A scatter of freckles covered his nose and cheeks.

"Hello," he said in an American accent, "Joseph Richards. Am I at the right place?"

Ron looked at him for a moment before managing a tight smile, "Luna's husband?"

Joseph gave a nod, "That's me."

"You are at the right place. Come on in."

Joseph walked in and Ron shut the door, turning away as he did so, closing his eyes to calm him self down. The kiss… and now this.

**CO**

"Bron, I'm worried," said Savannah moving away from the mirror, "It's nearing midnight and they aren't back."

Bronwyn gave a nod. Even she was worried. She glanced around to see if Penny's friend was still up but was surprised to find her gone. In fact, only Bronwyn and Savannah were up. Bronwyn stood and walked over to the window.

"Hagrid is still up. Maybe he can help us look for her," said Bronwyn, "But we can't be seen."

She turned and hurried up to the top girl's dormitory and rummaged through her trunk, pulling out a slivery cape. With a smile she whispered a silent thanks to her father, also grabbing a blank bit of parchment in the process.

She hurried back down stairs with her gear, causing Savannah to frown in confusion.

"This is an Invisibility cloak given to me from my father and this," she waved the bit of parchment with a grin, "Is a map that will be the secret to our success here. Watch. _I solemnly swear that I am up to no good_."

Savannah gasped as the map filled with lines and little dots.

"It looks like we are clear all the way down," said Bronwyn pulling the cloak over her and gesturing for Savannah to do the same, "Let's go."

The pair hurried out and down the steps. Bronwyn lit her wand up to keep her eye on the map.

"Careful, Peeves is coming," she whispered as they spotted Mrs Norris as well.

The pair crept past the cat, who looked in their direction intently. Savannah almost gasped out loud at the cat but Bronwyn shot her a warning look.

Finally they escaped the castle and hurried across the grounds to the nearing Hagrid's Hut. Savannah nearly slipped once on the damp ground but luckily Bronwyn grabbed her arm in time to stop her.

Bronwyn pounded on Hagrid's door loudly causing Fang to bark loudly. Hagrid swung the door open and looked around before jumping as Bronwyn and Savannah pulled the cloak off.

"Oh! What yer both doin' out so late?" asked Hagrid, though he did look a tad amused.

"It's Torrance," said Savannah, "She made a bet with Penny Patil that whoever saw a unicorn first in the forest won! They have both been gone since nine!"

Hagrid gave a nod and grabbed his bow and arrow along with calling Fang. Bronwyn stuffed the cloak into her pocket and ended the map as she followed Savannah, Fang and Hagrid into the forest silently.

"Now, Harry, Ron and Hermione didn't go running into the forest if they could help it. It's dangerous in 'ere, yer know? Werewolves, centaurs, giant spiders and who knows what else in ere!" ranted Hagrid.

Savannah and Bronwyn swapped worried looks before Hagrid came to a sudden stop. Savannah ran into him but Hagrid didn't notice as he stood still listening.

"Righ', you two best get back to my hut. Take Fang with yer' alrigh'?"

"What is it?" asked Savannah.

"Just get back now."

Savannah and Bronwyn turned and left with Fang hot on their heels. They had ran about ten meter's before a blood curdling scream filled the air around them bringing all three to a halt once more.

**CO**

"I-is that a v-vampire?" cried Penny as the pair backed up to a tree as something came gliding towards them.

"Yes," whispered Torrance scanning the ground carefully before ducking down with quick reflexes and grabbing the closest and sharpest stick. She jumped back up and shoved the tip into the heart of the vampire.

The creature exploded into dust and sudden relief flooded through both girls before the creature reformed from the dust making Penny scream in terror.

"Sunlight!" cried Torrance trying to calm Penny down, "_Lumos Maxima_!"

Her wand exploded with a bright light all around them. The vampire gave a cry and vanished. Penny gave a sigh and slumped against the tree before standing upright at a loud howl.

"The werewolf!" she cried looking at Torrance, "Oh Merlin we are going to die!"

Torrance shook her head as she saw the shadow of the great monster, "Not if we run now and fast!"

Grabbing Penny's hand she pulled the shaking girl along behind her through the dense forest. Torrance winched every so often as a branch scratched her across the face or tore at her clothing. She kept her wand lit on high beam, always glancing around for any sign of the werewolf.

"Have we lost it?" asked Penny as Torrance slowed down looking around them.

"I-I don't know… we need to get back to the school somehow," said Torrance, "This was a stupid, stupid idea."

"It was, wasn't it?"

Both girls stood still and turned slowly before stumbling back at what they saw.

**CO**

"Joseph," said Luna in surprise as Ron let him into the kitchen.

Luna glanced at Ron who walked out almost instantly, the sound of him hitting a wall exiting the kitchen before the door swung shut.

"He seems nice," joked Joseph before hugging Luna, "I came early. I hope you don't mind?"

"No umm, of course not. Everyone is here for you to meet anyway. Kind of have an urgent situation happening. So, did they let you go?"

Joseph nodded, "I mixed the dates up. Stupid, huh?"

"It happens," smiled Luna taking the tray, "Well come on. May as well introduce my husband to my friends."

Joseph gave a nod and followed Luna up the staircase to the attic. Everyone instantly looked at Luna and the newcomer as they entered. Harry stood up straighter, Oliver frowned a little, Ron remained by the far window looking out it, Lavender looked up from the book, Ginny sat up right, Hermione stood up with her hands on her hips and Draco also frowned by the potion making table.

"Everyone, this is my husband, Joseph. Joe, this Harry Potter, Oliver Wood, Ron Weasley, Lavender Wood, Ginny Potter, Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy," said Luna gesturing to everyone in turn.

"Hi all," said Joseph, "Although I do know you Draco."

"Yeah. I think we've met a few times," said Draco slowly with a curt nod before looking over at Hermione who had torn her eyes from Joseph over to Ron before giving a sigh, "In time."

"Oh yeah, have plenty of that at the moment," snapped Hermione in frustration before taking the offered sandwich from Luna, "Thanks."

As everyone ate in silence a soft wind blew in from an unknown source. All looked around before the swirls moved to the centre of the room and grew taller and more solid. A woman in a pale blue robe stood in the middle, her dark curly hair visible. She looked around the room with her dark; all knowing eyes as a soft smile spread across her face.

"The Power of Three," she said looking at Hermione, Lavender and Ginny in turn, "It is lovely to meet you three."

"Thankyou for coming," said Ginny, "Finally."

"Destiny has more then one job to focus on. It has over six billion jobs to do, in fact."

"Right well we have one destiny to worry about – a major one I am sure you know about," said Hermione, "We need to know what is going to happen – we need to be ahead of the Great Evil here."

The Angel of Destiny gave a slow nod irritating all three Charmed Ones, "I cannot tell you what will happen. Destiny can change on a constant basis."

"Well if you tell us, we can then change the bad stuff that shouldn't happen," said Lavender in a forced calm tone.

"You wish to change the future," said the Angel of Destiny, "However it is looking grimmer by the moment- for you three and the world as it is."

"What?" spoke up Harry.

The Angel of Destiny gave a nod, closing her eyes. She reached out to Hermione and touched her hand. Hermione gave a gasp and stood stiff as the scene played through her mind.

"_No!" screamed Torrance trying to pull Penny away from the large, white beast. _

_It was no use. The creature tore her apart as around it five cloaked figures hovered. Suddenly a tall-cloaked man walked forward, the globe in his hand clouded._

_Torrance looked at him in horror, trying to back away but it was no use. She was trapped with them all closing in on her. They were going to use her and then take what he wanted. He would win._

Hermione fell forward to find the Angel of Destiny gone.

"She left!" cried Lavender.

"I don't care," snapped Hermione leaving the attic at a run, "Torrance is in trouble and needs me! He is going to get her tonight!"

"Who?" cried Draco hurrying behind her with the others.

"The Great Evil! S-she's in the forbidden forest with that Penny Patil girl! T-there is this huge werewolf and vampires! Then the Seer is there!"

"We're coming with you," said Ginny with a nod from Lavender.

Draco grabbed onto Hermione and Ginny's hand as Lavender took hold of Ginny's spare hand. With a shimmer they were gone.

"I see what you mean by situation," said Joseph brightly.

Ron gave a scowl and left with a crack causing Harry and Oliver to trade looks before heading home, knowing that Molly wouldn't mind having Tamika, Jake and Steven over night.

**CO**

"Savannah!" cried Lavender.

"Bronwyn-Lily!" said Ginny in shock at the sight of her daughter running from the forest with Savannah.

"Get to Hagrid's hut!" cried Lavender before running after Hermione and Draco.

"Now!" ordered Ginny.

The two girls paused to watch the four vanish.

"How did they know?" said Savannah, "We didn't tell them."

"Maybe the powers let you know everything somehow," shrugged Bronwyn, "Come on! You heard them! Hagrid's hut, now!"

"Where do we go?" demanded Draco as the four ran, jumped and weaved through the dark forest.

"Can't you sense them?" cried Hermione whirling around to face Draco, "Your own daughter?"

"No. None of them have fully unlocked their power's Hermione. You three are my charges."

"This is not helping us!" snapped Lavender stepping in between the glaring pair, "Let's just keep an ear out for anything- more then one life is at stake here."

Ginny gave a nod as Lavender looked at her. Hermione gave a sigh and turned but stumbled. She grabbed onto a tree for support and gave a gasp. Suddenly her vision was racing through the forest, weaving along the narrow almost non-existent path, shoving through bushes before coming to a halt at two girls cowered against a tree, as a shadow slowly grew larger.

"This way!" cried Hermione not answering the questioning looks she was getting from Draco, Ginny and Lavender.

Hermione jumped over a log not answering anything the other's said as they followed her in confusion. Hermione knew she couldn't let anything happen to her daughter. She was her reason for remaining so strong over the years. Without her, Hermione knew she would be lost.

"I'm coming Torrance," whispered Hermione, "Hold on."

The four continued to run, Hermione leading the way at quick speed.

"Hagrid!" cried Ginny seeing his large build in the darkness, "Hagrid!"

The half giant turned to face them, looking surprised, "How did ya know?"

"Mother's intuition," said Hermione, "Follow me."

Hagrid thumped along behind them as they continued into the forest. It was a terrified cry that caused them to stop and stand still. Loud growling filled the air.

"Over there," said Draco gesturing to a group of trees.

The five crept forward, with Hagrid staying back a bit in the shadows as the other's knelt down in some trees.

"Oh my Merlin," whispered Lavender seeing the great, ugly werewolf as it slowly stepped towards Torrance and Penny.

"Another one?" frowned Hermione looking at Ginny.

"Actually I think it might be the same one."

"But they killed it, didn't they?"

"Look at the chest."

Hermione peered through the trees and saw the scar on the chest. It definitely was the same werewolf Anne, Annette and Amelia had fought many years ago.

Torrance gave a cry as she shot a stinging spell at the chest of the werewolf. The beast halted with a painful growl and ran forward. Hermione jumped out and blasted cold, forceful wind at the monster, knocking it over.

"Torrance, take Penny to your father and Hagrid," ordered Hermione as Ginny and Lavender ran to her side.

Torrance, clearly shaken nodded and hurried to her waiting father and Hagrid. She glanced once more at her mother in time to see her knock the werewolf down again.

Ginny swung her hand and slammed the horrid beast into a tree. It gave a growl and struggled helplessly against the hold but found Ginny's power was stronger then it.

"Do something!" cried Ginny; "I can't hold him here forever!"

Hermione thought furiously as Lavender looked overwhelmed. Hermione glanced at Lavender and looked away before looking back at her almost urgently.

"Lavender, freeze him solid. Now."

Lavender held her hands up and blasts of ice shot out, wrapping it self around the werewolf tightly. The sounds of its painful cries filled the air until its face was covered completely.

"Ginny, use your power to solidify the ice."

Ginny raised another hand and hot wind made the entire ice more harder, not melting it a fraction.

Once she was done Hermione waved her hands, her wind shattering the solid ice into miniature shards.

"If that doesn't destroy it, then I don't know what will," said Ginny with a tired look on her face, "Let's get back, shall we?"

With a nod from Hermione and Lavender the Power of Three headed back to interrogate the future Charmed Ones.

**A/N: There ya go! I hope you all enjoyed that. Review!**

**Until next time…**

**Love yas!**

**Love Coz!**


	7. Stepping Down

**A/N: - sings Her Eyes by Josh Groban- Yes… I am singing as I write as it keeps me going. I am using this non-working night to write and I need to get ahead some more! Thanks for the reviews!**

**DISCLAIMER: Refer to previous chapter please!**

_Chapter Seven: Stepping Down_

"What on earth were you thinking?" cried Hermione as Torrance sat by the fire at Hagrid's Hut, "Just because you hear about Uncle Harry, Uncle Ron and I going into the forest doesn't make it okay for you to do the same, Torrance! You put Penny, Bronwyn and Savannah in danger tonight! Not to mention Hagrid as well!"

Torrance looked up at her mother ashamed of her self, "I'm sorry."

"Yes well you will be feeling sorry for a long time. I will not be surprised if Penny has nightmares for years. No doubt she'll be penning a letter to her mother as we speak! You may have exposed everything!"

"I am sorry Mum!" cried Torrance with wide eyes, "I really, really am! I know it was stupid of me. Really stupid."

Hermione gave a sigh and ran a hand through her hair before looking at Draco, "You deal with her. I need some fresh air."

Hermione walked out and Torrance looked at her father unsure of what he will do.

"So…" started Draco stepping a little closer, his hands in his pockets, "A bet, huh?"

Torrance nodded guiltily, "But she was really annoying me and I needed a way to shut her up! I didn't know she would go through with it!"

"Well being in Gryffindor should have given you some indication," said Draco honestly yet also sternly, "Since when has a Gryffindor backed out from a fight?"

Torrance scowled a little, "Mum is really mad, isn't she?"

Draco nodded, "She'll cool down. Torrance… you cannot run off risking your life anymore. Stay inside Hogwarts grounds at all times, understand? This isn't a game, this is serious. It goes for Bronwyn and Savannah as well."

Torrance nodded, "So… can I go to bed now?"

"I suppose. Hagrid is taking you up with Bronwyn and Savannah, isn't he?"

Torrance gave a nod and walked out with Hermione, Ginny and Lavender walking in moments later.

"Well?" asked Hermione.

"She knows she is at fault. And I told her this isn't a game," said Draco.

Hermione shook her head looking utterly exhausted, "Who knew having a preteen was so stressful? Merlin I am dreading it when she does turn thirteen!"

Ginny gave a chuckle, "I bet our mothers thought the exact same thing."

"I don't know," mused Lavender, "My mother loved it when I was thirteen. I could finally take care of myself. I wasn't so much of a burden anymore."

"Sorry, I can't relate here," said Draco with a grin, "I was all about Quidditch at thirteen."

"Still are," muttered Hermione earning a chuckle from Ginny and Lavender in reply, "Come on. We should get home."

**CO**

"In time my Lord," said the Seer spoon-feeding his master some broth, "We are only a few months away. He will persuade them. You will see. You will return My Lord."

A loud crash came from the other room causing the Great Evil to groan lifelessly. The Seer placed the bowl and spoon on a table and exited the room, closing the door behind him.

"What is it?" he snapped at the Evillian.

"It didn't work," said the Evillian, "She killed one Vampire and the Power of Three destroyed the werewolf this time."

"The young one defeated a Vampire?" frowned the Seer.

"Yes sir. With a normal charm as well, only it was twice as powerful then it should be."

The Seer nodded, "Keep watching them – the powerful one mostly. She is of most importance. Tell our insider to try and get closer if possible. We need to really gain their trust. Understood?"

"Yes."

The Seer gave a nod and walked back to his master placing all trust in his plan.

**CO**

Hermione looked at the speech and gave a sigh. So what was she going to do after her break? She had always had a passion for cooking and many of her friends believed that was where her calling laid. But seriously, Hermione Granger, soon-to-be former Mistress of Magic, a chef? Was that something she could see her self doing? Hermione gave a sigh and stood up, wrapping her dressing gown around her tighter. She grabbed her coffee and walked over to the window and looked out it, watching a young married couple chasing their son around the park. He was only a toddler and still a little unsteady on his feet. Hermione gave a smile. She had imagined her life that way, long ago.

"Oh sorry."

Hermione spun around to see Percy standing in the hall entrance doorway, "Hi Percy."

"Am I intruding?" he asked.

"No, no. I was just working on my speech."

"What speech?" asked Percy looking at that day's schedule, "There is no speech here."

"Well put one in to be read at 10 o'clock this morning, will you? At the Ministry in the atrium."

"What for?"

"My resignation as Mistress for Magic. Today I am stepping down."

Percy looked at Hermione stunned, "W-what?"

"You heard me Percy."

"Are you serious? Are you sure you don't just need a holiday?"

"I need a break and a change of life. I have done that job long enough. It's time I thought of myself."

"But Hermione this is a huge decision! It shouldn't be taken lightly."

"And it wasn't. I did a lot of thinking Percy."

"You are insane!"

Hermione frowned, "Excuse me?"

"I mean-"

"No, you believe I am crazy doing this, don't you? That I have no clue as to what I am really doing – right?"

"Right. Ever since Draco has returned you have turned your life upside down. He isn't good for you."

Hermione looked at Percy coldly, "And what is good for me, Percy? After all, you seem to believe you know what is best for Torrance and I."

"Me, Hermione! I love you!"

Hermione took a few moments to pick the right words but no matter how she said it, Percy would probably hate her anyway, "Percy… it was a mistake. That night… a one off that should never of happened to start with. I love you like a brother but nothing more then that."

Hermione felt cold anger come directly at her. She had been expecting it but the feeling still hurt. Percy nodded for a few moments before clearing his throat.

"Right, 10 o'clock. I shall see you at the Ministry then Miss Granger."

Hermione merely nodded, not commenting on the formal name basis. Percy gave her one more glare look and left.

"Very well handled."

Hermione jumped and spun around but calmed down as Draco walked in from the kitchen, "You scared me."

"I do that a lot," said Draco, "Must be my appearance."

Hermione just nodded and walked over to the table and rolling up her speech, "Shouldn't you be at work or something?"

"Well yes, but I thought I'd see how you were holding up."

"Fine," answered Hermione.

"Did I do something wrong? You're really distant."

Hermione looked at Draco, "How should I act? I can't get attached in anyway otherwise you will be taken away once more. I'm keeping a safe distance between us."

"But you don't want too."

"Of course I don't," replied Hermione holding the speech in her hand tightly before clearing her throat, "I should get ready and you should get to work."

**CO   
**

_Dear Healer G. Potter,_

_As the owner and Head Healer of the Hogsmeade Medical Centre, I am pleased to inform you that we have chosen you to join our elite team of Healer's…_

Ginny gave an ecstatic scream and jumped up and down clutching the letter tightly. Harry, alarmed that something was wrong came running into the kitchen with his wand at the ready. Upon seeing Ginny's overjoyed face he put it away, hugging her as she literally threw her self into his arms.

"I got the job!" cried Ginny stepping back, "They want me to work for them!"

"Who?"

"The Hogsmeade Medical Centre!"

"Oh congratulations honey!" said Harry grinning as he hugged her again, "When do you start?"

Ginny looked down at the letter scanning for the start date, "Three days after I finish up at St Mungo's, which is in a week. This will be perfect Harry. I will be home more early and be closer to you, Jake and Steven."

Harry grinned and pulled Ginny close once again, "So that means more you and me time, huh?"

Ginny nodded smiling at him softly, "I can see your mind working Mr Potter."

Harry raised an eyebrow, "Then you know what I am thinking?"

"Same things as I am."

"It must be the day for intrusions."

Harry and Ginny pulled apart looking at Percy standing beside Jake and Steven.

"I stopped by Mums and she said it is your day off Ginny," said Percy.

"It is. Hey boys."

Jake and Steven ran to their Mum for a hug before heading upstairs to put their bag of clothes away.

"I thought Mum was bringing them over," said Ginny confused, "And shouldn't you be running over your schedule with Hermione?"

"Not when the Mistress for Magic is resigning from her position."

Both Ginny and Harry looked at Percy in shock who nodded slowly.

"At 10 o'clock Hermione is giving a speech declaring her resignation. I tried to make her see sense but she won't!" cried Percy in frustration, "She knows nothing about what she is doing! And picking _him_! Why him?"

"Perhaps I should make some coffee's," said Harry, "And I might mix in some calming potion while I'm at it."

Ginny gave a nod and led Percy to the lounge room. She moved aside a few stuffed toys from her son's and hastily tidied up the messy coffee table by stacking magazine's up and using a bit of wandless magic to clear away crumbs from cookies. She sat down across from Percy as Harry walked in holding three cups. He handed Percy his before sitting beside Ginny and giving her, her drink.

"Thanks," said Percy taking a sip and feeling the calming affect rush over him, "She doesn't love me romantically. She loves him and I am just the _brotherly_ figure in her life."

Ginny nodded slowly as Harry looked a little stunned at the revelation.

"And now she is stepping down from her position! How can she do that to her country?" cried Percy, "Everyone looks to her all the time!"

"That's a lot of pressure Perce," said Ginny, "That, having a daughter and Charmed stuff… its a lot to take on."

"Yeah and she can always go and run for the position again if she feels like she wants to do that again. But for now Hermione has more important priorities then running a country," added Harry.

Percy sighed, "I just don't get why she wants Malfoy. They have been apart for years… how can anything still be there?"

"Love is strange Percy," said Ginny, "You can't help who you fall for or why you love them so much that it can hurt. You just have to accept it."

Percy gave a sigh and gulped down the rest of his drink, "I suppose I should alert the press of the special announcement then. Thanks for the calming potion Harry."

Harry gave a nod and looked at Ginny as he left, "You going to see the speech?"

"Definitely. Let's get the boy's ready."

**CO**

"Luna hi!" said Lavender brightly, "So did your father get you a job here then?"

Luna gave a nod, "Nothing major. I'm doing the advertising pages. Organising the layouts and whatnot."

"That's pretty good," said Lavender, "But, rumour has it that Shanelle is thinking of moving to France with her husband. So a reporters position may be coming up."

Luna smiled, "Thanks. So did everything pan out okay last night?"

"Thankfully it did. We arrived on time and Hermione's ability got us to Torrance and Penny before anything horrific. How is Joseph?"

Luna managed a smile, "H-he is alright, say I should get a move on. I'll see you later, yeah?"

Before Lavender could answer Luna took off quickly. Lavender watched her silently before Jerry came hurrying from his office with some bit of parchment in his hand.

"Lavender! Just the one I was looking for! There is going to be a major announcement from Hermione at the Ministry in an hour… Lavender?"

Lavender gave a start and looked at Jerry, "Sorry?"

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah… it was Luna… she was acting okay and then I mentioned Joseph and she went weird. It's probably nothing or maybe it is something."

Jerry nodded with a frown, "I'll check in on her, but you need to get to the Ministry for this major announcement from Hermione. And get the inside scoop on whatever it is, alright?"

Lavender nodded and Jerry went off to find his daughter. Lavender stood still for a moment trying to sense what caused Luna to go weird. It was her husband. There was something there that Luna didn't want to approach subject wise, whatever it was only Hermione would be able to help pin point with her Empathy power's.

**CO**

"Penny?"

Penny looked up at Torrance who felt tremendously guilty about their horrendous adventure the night before.

"Oh hi," said Penny, "How… how are you?"

"Fine," said Torrance sitting beside her, startling Bronwyn and Savannah further down the table, "Look, I really am sorry about last night. It was a stupid bet and I should never of made it with you."

"It's okay. I agreed to it, didn't I? I kind of deserved it for acting so snobbishly to you, Bronwyn and Savannah."

"I guess we both are to blame then?"

Penny smiled and nodded.

"Where is your friend? Jaclyn?"

"She isn't talking to me. I never really liked her anyway. She is always so… I don't know… bossy."

Torrance looked down at Bronwyn and Savannah who gave her a questioning look.

"Would you like to come sit with my friends and I?" asked Torrance before silencing as Professor McGonagall stood up behind the podium.

"This mornings first lessons are cancelled due to an announcement from the Mistress for Magic. We will be listening to it via the schools amplified wireless. Please remain in the Hall at all times and enjoy your extended breakfast."

As she sat down the school broke into chatter about the coming announcement.

"Well?" said Torrance, "Bron and Sav don't bite. They'll understand."

Penny gave a nod and stood up with Torrance moving down to the waiting Bronwyn and Savannah.

"Is it okay if Penny eats with us?" asked Torrance with a smile.

Bronwyn gave an uncaring shrug while Savannah looked at Penny for a while before finally nodding in agreement. The pair sat down and began placing some food on their plates.

"So, what happened to Jaclyn?" asked Bronwyn looking up from her plate.

"She's not talking to me. We weren't really friends, just knew each other through our mother's."

"She is a bit of a snob," said Savannah looking down at their fellow first year, "I don't know why the hat put her in Gryffindor."

"Morning young ladies."

The four looked up at Kenneth.

"Are we part of your daily greeting ritual now, Worthington?" asked Bronwyn.

"I suppose you are."

Bronwyn, Savannah, Torrance and Penny all swapped curious glances.

"Why do we deserve such an… honour?" asked Torrance looking at Kenneth critically.

Kenneth raised an eyebrow but smiled, which looked odd coming from a Slytherin, "Well, you three and I guess now you Patil, stand out from the other… ordinary Gryffindor's. Is that such a bad thing?"

"I guess it would depend on why we stand out from the other 'ordinary' Gryffindor's," said Savannah tilting her head to the side as she spoke.

"I'm sure you can figure that out," smiled Kenneth, before winking at Torrance and walking away with his usual strut.

Bronwyn, Savannah and Torrance all looked at each other in alarm as Penny merely looked at Kenneth's back curiously.

"What did he mean by that?" she asked looking at the other three curiously.

They shrugged in reply hoping that Kenneth didn't mean what they feared he meant.

**CO**

The Ministry Atrium was packed. Reporters were all squashed to the front with people coming to catch a glimpse of their Mistress for Magic taking up the rest of the room. The room behind the stage had only those closest to the Mistress for Magic inside.

"Good morning to you all here today and those of you listening from your various locations," greeted Hermione after taking her place behind the stand, her voice magically amplified to sound clear across the room, "Today I have asked you all to be here to listen to what I have to say for a reason. A reason I am hoping by the end of this speech that you all will understand."

People in the crowd looked at each other curiously, including reporters.

"I am stepping down from my post as Mistress for Magic."

A roar of protest went up in the crowded foyer. The present press all looked at Hermione in alarm, their quills in mid air with ink dripping off a few of them. Hearing this from Hermione stunned all those closest to her in the back room. Lavender actually sat down, her own quill dripping blobs of blue ink on the white carpet.

"I am stepping down due to my private life becoming increasingly demanding. I have a daughter now who is going to need her mother more then ever as she enters her teenage years and being Mistress for Magic doesn't allow me the freedom to help her when she needs me. I also need a change in my own life. I have been in this post for many years now. I know I have made a difference where I can and I sincerely hope the changes I have made remain positive for the country for a long time.

"After this I plan on going on a break and resting for some time. I want you all to know that I have enjoyed making this country a better place. You all have been a wonderful support to those in the Ministry office and myself. I hope that each and every one of you understands my reason for resigning from the post of Mistress for Magic. Thankyou."

A cry of voices broke out from the press as Hermione smiled and stepped down the stairs to the back room. She felt as if a huge weight had been lifted from her shoulders. Her mother greeted her with a hug, along with encouraging comments from Ginny, Harry, Lavender, Oliver, Ron and Draco. Percy remained silent in the corner of the room.

"Who do you pick to be temporary Mistress or Minister, Miss Granger?" asked Percy.

Hermione looked at Percy in surprise, "Who can I choose?"

"Whomever you want."

"Then I pick Lynette Granger."

Lynette looked at Hermione in surprise who smiled back at her.

"Mum you showed the ropes of the role from day one. You know what to do and you have the same vision as I do. I can't think of anyone better to take over from me."

"T-then I accept," said Lynette.

"Then you need to go inform the country," said Percy briskly.

Lynette gave a nod and ran her hands through her curly hair before stepping out to the still waiting crowd.

"Well you could have told me!" cried Lavender to Hermione, "Did anyone know?"

"Percy did. And so did my mother."

"Ginny and I found out this morning from Percy," said Harry.

"I generally know everything," shrugged Draco with a gesture to the air above him, "So Former Mistress, any ideas on what is going to be your stable income now?"

"No idea at all. But I have enough money to last me three months or so," said Hermione with a sigh, "I'd best go pack my things… Percy?"

"I should get a move on," he said, "Have to control what the Prophet publish after all. Good bye Miss Granger."

Percy walked out quickly and Hermione merely sighed. Ginny gave her a gentle pat on the shoulder before gesturing for her sons to hold onto her hands.

"I'll see you later," she said to Harry before kissing him, "Don't be late."

Harry nodded and Ginny left with a crack. Lavender stood and looked at her excessive notes.

"Herms, could you send a copy of your speech to me?" she said putting things away.

"Sure."

"Brilliant. Well, Oliver, you have Quidditch to get to and I have a front page article to write."

The pair left and Harry went off to his floor with Ron.

Hermione gave Draco a smile and headed for the door only to be stopped by him touching her arm. Hermione whirled around and looked at him in confusion. In his eyes she could see lust, love and a million other emotions swimming around.

"Draco," she said softly, "We can't."

He stepped back, letting her go and clearing his throat, "Right."

"I want too… but you know the damn rules."

Draco took a deep breath, "Rules seem to rule our life, wouldn't you say?"

Hermione gave a bitter chuckle, "Wouldn't I know it better then anyone other then you?"

He nodded curtly, "I should get a move on then."

Hermione nodded and he stepped past her, brushing his arm against her. Within a split second he whirled around and pulled her towards him, his lips touching hers in a passionate, yet oh so forbidden kiss. All sensible thoughts exited Hermione's normal level headed mind as longing drove her into kissing him back with equal emotions. His hands slid down her body as hers rested on his chest.

"Draco. Hermione."

**CO**

"Hermione is the brunette one?"

Luna nodded as she focused on trying to organise the advertising layouts, "Perhaps you should head home. I'm going to be here until five at least, Joseph."

Joseph gave a sigh, "Your father runs this business, Luna. Surely you can come home with me."

"My father," said Luna in a forced calm tone, "Treats me like anyone else here. If I screw up he will let me know. If I totally stuff up, he will fire me. That is how I made the Quibbler run when I reformed it and that's how he has kept it running all these years."

Joseph looked at Luna forcing her to look at the parchment, "You belong at home with me."

A knock at the door stopped Luna from responding, which she was glad for.

"Dad!" she said brightly, jumping up to hug him as he walked in.

"Hi sweetie… ah this must be Joseph," said Jerry smiling at the man near his daughter's already cluttered desk.

"Its good to finally meet you Mr Lovegood. Your daughter has told me so much about you," said Joseph shaking hands with Jerry.

Jerry gave a nod, his blue eyes eyeing Joseph carefully before turning to his daughter, "Shocking announcement wasn't it?"

"Yes!" agreed Luna heartily; "Hermione never said a thing about stepping down. But I dare say she put a lot of thought into her decision."

"Are you okay, Luna?" asked Jerry surprised at his daughter's change in speech manner.

"Well of course I am, Dad. Just busy with the article."

Jerry nodded as Joseph beamed at his wife, "Well then, I should get a move on. It was nice to meet you finally, Joseph. You and Luna should come around for tea sometime soon. I cook a lovely stew."

Joseph gave a kind smile and nodded, "I will indeed take you up on that offer Mr Lovegood."

Jerry gave a curt nod and left. Once the door clicked behind him Joseph looked at Luna critically.

"What kind of stew does your father cook?" asked Joseph.

"You wouldn't like it, Joseph," answered Luna looking at her draft copy.

"How do you know that?"

"Because I know you don't like beef!"

"You don't want me to spend time with your father do you?" he said stepping closer to the desk.

Luna looked up at him with wide eyes and swallowed a lump in her throat, "I-I never said that Joseph. I swear."

"But you were going to, weren't you?"

Luna gripped the arms of her chair tightly as he came even closer to her, "N-no."

His hand struck her face with the echoing sound of a whip, "Don't lie!"

Luna felt blood in her mouth from the hit and tears filled her eyes. She resisted the urge to flinch as he kissed her on the cheek.

"I'll see you at home- no later then five, understand?"

Luna nodded and waited until he was gone before she let out a weep.

**A/N: So now we know why Luna is 'broken' and why she doesn't like to speak about Joseph that much. When and who will find out what is happening? What is going to happen to Hermione and Draco now that they have broken the boundary? Does Kenneth know the secret Torrance, Savannah and Bronwyn-Lily are trying to hide?**

**Well be sure to review to find out!**

**Until next time…**

**Love yas!**

**Love Coz!**


	8. A Forgetful Punishment

**A/N: Here we go, another chapter! Thanks for the review's.**

**DISCLAIMER: Eh, you all know.**

_Chapter Eight: A Forgetful Punishment_

Torrance didn't know what to think. Everyone kept looking at her in surprise as if she had known before them that her mother was going to step down from being Mistress for Magic. She slowly stood up as the bell sounded for lessons and exited the hall ahead of her friends.

"Damn Malfoy. I'm surprised you never said anything to anyone."

Torrance slowly looked up at Kenneth and shrugged her shoulders, "I truly didn't know. I never even knew my Mum was considering quitting."

"Well you were part of her decision."

Torrance just nodded. Like Bronwyn and Savannah she didn't know if Kenneth knew about their secret. Glancing around she saw no one was listening in on their conversation and spotted Bronwyn and Savannah walking a few meters back with Penny. She looked at Kenneth and grabbed his hand, dragging him into an empty classroom.

"Malfoy, aren't we a bit young to hide away to snog?" smirked Kenneth.

"I want to know what you meant by my friends and I standing out from the other so called ordinary Gryffindor's," said Torrance in a demanding tone.

"Well you have stepped down a bit back to being ordinary now," said Kenneth with a slow nod.

"What do you mean?" snapped Torrance crossing her arms over her chest and glaring at him with a glare that mimicked her mother's to perfection.

"It's true what the Slytherin's say then," replied Kenneth airily, "Gryffindor's come off brave and whatnot but underneath that tough exterior lies a dense fog that knowledge can't penetrate."

Torrance whipped her wand out and pointed it at his chest, "Enough with your smugness Worthington. Tell me what you mean or I swear to hex you to oblivion with no return!"

Kenneth gave a sigh, "You all stand out for quite obvious reasons. You were the Mistress for Magic's daughter- born out of wedlock although everyone knows whom your father is. Potter is the daughter of the great Harry Potter and Wood is the daughter of a world class Quidditch player and a top reporter. And Patil's mother is the Daily Prophet's most famous reporter. See? Obvious isn't it?"

Torrance lowered her wand somewhat and frowned at him, "Is that all?"

"Well… yeah. Why, do you have some big secret know one knows of?"

"No, no of course not," said Torrance putting her wand away, "You just had me worried, that's all."

**CO**

Hermione and Draco looked at Lily and James in surprise as they stepped away from each other, yet letting their hands remain entwined. Lily had a look of sadness upon her face while James looked torn between sad and disapproval.

"It was an accident," said Hermione instantly, "We know we did wrong. Don't take him away!"

"We won't be," said James running a hand through his greying hair, "However Draco, you will be punished."

"Hermione you need to come with me," said Lily holding her hand out, "Just for a little while."

Hermione looked at Draco with uncertainty but took hold of Lily's hand as she let Draco's go. Draco watched Hermione until she was gone and looked at James.

"What's my punishment?"

"Hermione's mind will be temporarily wiped of any relationship with you – other than a civil, professional one," said James with a sigh.

Draco felt as if someone had punched him hard in the stomach. He stumbled backwards and collapsed in a seat before looking at James in disbelief.

"All because of… of loving someone?" he said angrily.

"Look, it is temporary Draco," said James, "Be grateful the other Head's didn't take you away from her for another ten years. When your time as an Unknown comes to an end she will have her memory returned fully."

"So for another eight and a half months I am meant to act like Hermione means nothing to me? What about my daughter?"

"It has been decided that you both had nothing but a silly one night stand and Torrance was a result of that night."

"What about everyone else? What will they know?"

"Tonight the mind wipe will happen to them as well. When they wake tomorrow morning they will simply think you and Hermione are civil towards each other for the sake of your daughter."

Draco looked away from James. He suddenly felt extremely ill. Running a hand through his hair he turned back to James.

"James… how can they do this to us? I love her and under that phoney memory you lot are giving her she loves me! What happens if something triggers her memory?"

"Nothing will. It will be a strong charm."

"You know their power is stronger then ever. I know you all fear they may be stronger then the Head's."

James gave a nod, "That is true."

"I'll make a deal. If Hermione eventually remembers before my time as an Unknown is up you will let us be together no matter what, if you don't agree to that I will stop helping them against the Great Evil."

"Well we really have no choice now do we, Draco?"

Both James and Draco turned to see the eldest of the Head Unknown's, and therefore the Ultimate Head Unknown, standing by the table. His gold robe shimmered like liquid as he stepped forward towards the pair.

"How can you ask so much of us?" demanded Draco angrily, "Hermione, Ginny, Lavender and even Luna have put their life's on the line numerous times for the good of this world! I have been there with them in any way possible as well as their families! Why can't we be happy? Don't we deserve that much?"

"For there to be happiness there must be sacrifice," answered the Ultimate Head Unknown.

"WHAT HAVE YOU BLOODY SACRIFICED? I GO UP THERE AND JUST SEE YOU SITTING ON YOUR ARSE WEARING GOLD, WHILE DOWN HERE I HAVE TO WATCH MY FAMILY SUFFER!" shouted Draco being held back by James, "You don't know a thing about sacrifice. You are nothing but a fraud!"

"Draco, that's enough," said James calmly.

"You of all people should know what it is like to watch your child grow up without you," said Draco rounding onto James, "But do you think you would have survived without Lily by your side? I stayed away when you lot told me to. How can you ask me to act like there is nothing between Hermione and I?"

"Hermione needs to be fully focused on the task at hand, Draco. Your presence in a romantic sense would only cloud her mind."

Draco took a deep breath finally giving in. Nothing he said would change their mind. All he could do was hope that Hermione would be able to throw off the memory wipe and remember all.

"Fine. But you have to stick to my deal," said Draco coolly.

"We will," agreed the Head Unknown, "Hermione will be returned to her place tonight. I suggest you go to your Ministry job in the mean time."

**CO**

Luna glanced at the clock and saw she was home ten minutes before Joseph asked her to be. Sitting down in the living room she turned the wireless on listening to the broadcaster give his opinion on Hermione stepping down. Luna half listened, her gaze focused on a picture on the mantelpiece. Standing up she walked over and looked at it with a soft smile. There she was, at Ginny's wedding, standing between Ron and Harry with Hermione and Draco on Ginny's side. All were grinning and waving happily as if they weren't about to be called to Egypt within minutes.

Luna turned and headed upstairs to the attic. She pushed the door open and walked in, breathing in the mingled scents coming from the ingredients box. She walked over to the stand holding the book and gazed at the cover silently. Despite all the years that had passed she still missed being part of the special trio terribly. Grateful as she was at being given a second chance at life as an Unknown, she still wished she had been able to live the full life of a Charmed One and possibly married Ron instead of Joseph.

Luna shuddered at the thought of his name and sat on the old, over stuffed couch, wrapping her arms around her tightly. When she first met Joseph he had seemed so friendly and charming. He seemed happy and content with the life chosen for him. They had clicked almost instantly. The romance between had indeed been a slow process. Luna constantly felt guilty for what was happening between them at the thought of Ron. She had never stopped loving him. There were nights where she dreamt of him finding her and taking her away with him – those dreams still happened to this day, especially after their forbidden kiss in the kitchen. But a year after she had been married to Joseph something happened. Luna had no idea why or how but he changed. Perhaps he had always been that way and he just became sick of playing the nice, loving husband. But if he had always been that way, why did the Unknown's make him one of them?

"Knock, knock! Anyone home?"

Luna stood up at the sound of Ron's voice and headed downstairs to the entry hall. She plastered on a bright smile as he gave her a grin – the one that was part of her nightly dreams.

"Hi Ron. What brings you around?" asked Luna a tad too brightly.

Ron looked at her with concern but made no comment on her over cheeriness, "Well Harry is staying at home with Ginny. I can't find Hermione or Draco. Lavender and Oliver are visiting his parents with Tamika so I thought I might come visit you – if that's alright with you."

"Well I was about to get started on dinner before Joseph gets home. Would you like to help me?" asked Luna gesturing to the swinging kitchen door.

Ron gave a nod with a shrug and followed her in. Luna pulled tomato and onion marinated chicken from the fridge along with some salad ingredients. As Ron set about preparing the salad, Luna got too cooking the marinated chicken. As they worked conversation picked up between the two with surprising ease. Within minutes it seemed as if time apart hadn't occurred between them. Neither noticed Joseph arrive in the kitchen until he cleared his throat.

Both jumped with a start, looking at Joseph with guilt despite neither doing anything wrong.

"Hello Ron," said Joseph pecking Luna on the cheek.

Luna held back a flinch but Ron who gave Joseph a smile didn't miss her facial expression.

"Hey. I came around to pay Luna a visit and she asked me to help with dinner – I hope you don't mind," said Ron civilly.

"That's fine. I'm just going to have a quick shower. Dinner smells delicious darling. Will you be staying Ron?"

"He has a case to investigate tonight," said Luna before Ron could answer, "Don't you Ron?"

Ron held back a frown and nodded, "Yeah. A shame though. The chicken looks great."

Joseph gave a nod and left. Once Ron heard the shower running he walked over to Luna, who was focusing on the chicken. As he touched her shoulder he saw a tear sneakily snake it's way down her face before she brushed it away.

"What's going on?" demanded Ron softly, "You acted like a petrified cat around him, Luna."

"It's nothing. You should go though," said Luna firmly.

"Luna… what is he doing to you? Why are you so scared? Wait… does he hurt you?"

Luna looked up at Ron with wide eyes and shook her head furiously, "No! Joe never hurts anyone!"

Ron pursed his lips together not believing a single word, "I can't leave you with him."

"Ron you have to go! Nothing is happening. Please, just go, please!"

Ron gave a sigh and a nod, "But I'll be visiting you tomorrow – at work or at home. I don't care… you need to get away from him Luna."

Luna closed her eyes briefly as Ron ran a hand over her cheek softly. She opened her eyes slowly and took a deep breath as her saviour left.

**CO**

Hermione gave a yawn and checked the time. She climbed out of bed and headed downstairs to the kitchen glad to start a brand new day without the pressure of Mistress for Magic on her shoulders. As she put a pot of coffee on, a knock at the door startled her. Heading to the front door, she opened it to see a troubled Ron on her doorstep.

"Hey, come on in," said Hermione stepping back, "I just put coffee on. Want a cup?"

"Yeah. What do you think of Joseph?" asked Ron following Hermione to the kitchen.

Hermione grabbed two cups and looked at Ron, "I don't know what to make of him really. Why?"

"I think… I think he is hurting Luna."

Hermione raised her eyebrows, "Physical abuse?"

Ron nodded, "I went to see her yesterday. She seemed okay after a bit but when he arrived… Hermione she flinched when he kissed her and made an excuse for me not to be there for dinner. She was terrified of him."

"I see," said Hermione quietly pouring the coffees, "Maybe we should talk to Jerry. He wouldn't want Luna to go through this if he knew."

"But if we tell Jerry, Luna will deny it and know I said something. Then she won't let me get close enough to help her… no… no, _I_ have to help her. I have to do it alone."

Hermione looked at Ron and nodded, patting his hand gently.

"Morning!"

Both looked up and raised eyebrows as Draco walked in.

"You know, normally you knock," said Hermione a tad annoyed with his sudden, unannounced arrival, "Even Ron knocks and I have known him longer then you."

"Right, well I'll remember that next time," said Draco looking rather dejected.

Hermione nodded, "So, what did you come here for?"

"I just wanted to make sure you were okay."

"You never do that normally either. Did you eat something you normally don't this morning?"

"You know what… I'll… I'll just go," said Draco stepping back, "Sorry to disturb you."

Draco left with a quick shimmer as Hermione and Ron gave confused looks to each other.

"Weird," said Ron.

"Weird indeed," murmured Hermione feeling a strange pull in her mind.

**CO**

October swam by along with November bringing a chilly winter with the arrival of December. Draco kept his distance from Hermione but whenever he had to be around her – which was rare – he did all he could to try and break the memory wipe. The Unknown's were right – the mind wipe had been worked on nearly everyone. As far as they were concerned Draco was a crazy one-night stand like Percy had been.

As for Luna she was avoiding Ron. It was bad enough he suspected Joseph was abusing her, she didn't want him to have it confirmed by her or any of Joseph's jealous action's he sometimes performed in public.

As for Torrance, Savannah and Bronwyn they grew closer to Penny and remained on civil talking terms to Kenneth Worthington. Despite Torrance being the daughter of the Mistress for Magic who stood down, no one gave her a hard time. They did question her about it but Torrance kept calm about it and gave the same answer: "I knew nothing about it. She said nothing to me but I support her choice."

But the next in line to the Power of Three were all looking forward to the coming Christmas break and with the thought that they would be heading home came the news they had received earlier in the school term from their parents.

"Do you think they had a special meeting place?" asked Savannah curiously after glancing around for Penny, "Like a spot where they went to for all the battles or planning?"

"You mean a coven like place?" said Bronwyn, smearing jam all over her toast.

"Well, yeah."

"I guess they would," answered Torrance lowering a letter from her mother, "Maybe we should ask our parents where they could have lived before we were born. My Mum has mentioned that she did live with Aunt Ginny, Aunt Lavender and that Aunt Luna."

"Yeah well, Luna isn't one of them anymore – so what would she have to do with anything?" asked Bronwyn, "I guess we could ask around… or-"

"Or what?"

"Or we could do our own investigating. Rosemerta at the Pub generally knows the town's history. Lets ask her during the break. You two can come stay at my place. My dad always lets us go for a walk in the town centre."

"How do you know they lived in Hogsmeade?" asked Savannah.

"Mum mentioned it once or twice to me," shrugged Bronwyn, "But what do you say?"

"I say I have no idea what you are talking about."

The three looked up startled as Kenneth sat beside Torrance, giving her a grin.

"Worthington annoys again," sighed Savannah.

"Oh come now Wood. You love my daily visits."

"Almost as much as I enjoy Professor Binns lectures."

"Oh that one hurt me deeply."

Savannah rolled her eyes as Kenneth gave a chuckle.

"Anyway holiday plans?" he asked.

"No," answered the three quickly.

Kenneth nodded slowly and stood up, "Right, well… see you all later."

As he walked away Bronwyn gave an irritable sigh, "That boy is way to nosy with us. Something is not right about him."

"I personally think he has a crush on Torrance," said Penny as she sat down.

"He does not," replied Torrance, "He spends more time teasing Sav."

Savannah pulled a face, "Gross. No, he spends plenty of time annoying Bron."

"Shall I say something about him liking Penny now?" snapped Bronwyn looking at Savannah, "He is just always asking too many questions."

"This is Hogwarts. Mum always said secrets are never safe here," said Torrance, "Come on, we have to get to class."

**CO**

Ginny entered her Doctor's office at Hogsmeade Medical Centre feeling perfectly. She loved her new job to bits and found it more relaxing and less time consuming then her time at St Mungo's. She already had a list of clients that liked seeing her and many Doctor's generally had a hard time getting one or two that came back regularly.

Ginny gave a sigh and looked at her list. She had five patients that were coming in that morning for half hour consults before her lunch break followed by seven after her break. With any luck she would be home by five thirty to six o'clock.

"Doctor Potter, there is a Luna Richards here to see you," said the receptionist over the intercom.

"Send her in Hilary," said Ginny brightly as she straightened a photo of her family on the desk.

Moments later the door opened with Luna walking in with a limp. Ginny jumped up and helped her to the seat by her desk.

"Are you okay?" cried Ginny worriedly.

"I fell down the stairs," said Luna with a slight laugh, "A bit clumsy of me, aye?"

"Show me."

Luna rolled up her jeans leg and revealed the long horizontal cut on the back of her calf.

"Luna, how did you cut yourself falling down the stairs?" frowned Ginny, "This looks like someone else did it too you."

"No one did anything to me. I fell down the stairs, Ginny," said Luna firmly.

Ginny looked up and saw the angry look in her eyes mixed with fear, "Okay… how did you fall?"

"Miscued a step."

Ginny gave a nod and stood up. She went to her medical cabinet above the sink and pulled on gloves while selecting a Cut Cure potion.

"It should heal up instantly with this. If not I'll write you a prescription and you can take it to the Chemist next door and they'll give you some."

Luna gave a nod as Ginny set about rubbing the goo on, not letting Luna see her worried face.

**CO**

"Those look delicious," said Lavender as Hermione entered her office with some cupcakes, "Honestly – open a restaurant!"

Hermione shook her head, "No… I don't want to run one of those. But I can tell you I am going _insane_ with nothing to do!"

Lavender sighed and lowered her quill, "What do you like to do?"

"Read books, cook, write… that's about it."

"Combine them somehow," shrugged Lavender before biting into the chocolate goodness, "Mmmm… but if you want, you can keep on delivering these."

Hermione gave a laugh but stopped midway as she was hit with an idea, "Lavender! That's it!"

"That's what?"

"Combine them! No other store is like it."

"Store?"

"I could open a business that sells books and cupcakes, cakes, brownies… it'll be a delicious read!"

Lavender tilted her head to the side and gave a nod, "That is a good idea. People could come in to get something sweet to eat and buy books at the same time."

"Or they could come in for a bite to eat and read a book if they want too."

"A Delicious Read," said Lavender with a thoughtful nod.

"That's a perfect name."

"So where does the writing come into all of this?"

"Well Jerry has been in need to someone to write reviews on books hasn't he? I could do that for him and sell the Quibbler for him at my store."

"This will take a lot of planning and do you have the financial backing for it?"

"I do," nodded Hermione, "And I know the perfect location as well."

"Hogsmeade?"

"Hogsmeade indeed."

Hermione and Lavender both began discussing the new business writing out plans eagerly. Despite it seeming simple they needed the Ministry's approval, but with Hermione's mum still in office they knew she would pull the proper strings to get it passed. Lynette was popular among the people as well and she was running for the position at the coming elections.

By lunchtime they were in need of a break. The pair left and apperated to Hogsmeade to meet up with Ginny. Ginny waved to them outside the café she was standing at and the three went in.

"Busy day?" asked Ginny seeing their ink smudged hands.

"Busy planning Hermione's business," replied Lavender.

"Business?"

"A Delicious Read," said Hermione with a grin, "A bookstore that also sells cakes, cupcakes and whatnot."

"Oh, sounds brilliant. Go in for one of your mud cakes and buy a bestseller whilst I'm at it," grinned Ginny, "No other store like it."

"Precisely. A league of its own. How has your day been?"

"Well it had an interesting start."

"Meaning?" asked Lavender as she looked over the menu.

"Luna came in with a cut to the back of her left leg. She says she fell down the stairs but no stairs do that to a person. She was cut, I know it."

"You know Ron thinks Joseph is hurting her," said Hermione softly, "He said she was fine around him but when Joseph turned up she was terrified."

"She does act weird when you mention Joseph to her. Its like she isn't allowed to discuss him," said Lavender lowering her menu.

The three fell silent in thought about Luna. Ginny suddenly gave the pair a nudge and gestured over to the other side of the room. Sitting at a table looking silent was Luna as Joseph glared at her, whispering furiously at her and every now and then poking her in the arm or tugging at her hair.

"Oh my Merlin," whispered Lavender horrified.

"That isn't right," said Hermione before pausing. She felt as if she had to say someone she knew would never do that to her but whoever it was she couldn't put her finger on.

"Harry would never do that to me," said Ginny, "And if Ron knew what was happening right now… he would murder Joseph."

"Do we do something?" asked Lavender, "Or do we ignore it?"

Hermione shook her head and stood up, "Well I'm not letting him get away with it. Luna deserves better then scum like him."

As Hermione turned to walk over someone with vivid hair dashed past followed by a crashing noise. It took a while to work out that Ron had been at the same place with work mates and witnessed what was happening.

"Ron!" came Harry's voice as he ran past his wife followed by Draco.

"Ron!" cried Ginny hurrying over with Hermione and Lavender.

Ron had pinned Joseph down to the ground with his wand pointed at his throat, "Don't you dare come near Luna again! You piece of sh-"

"Ron!" yelled Harry yanking him off Joseph with Draco yanking Joseph up and holding him back.

"Let me go!" yelled Ron.

"I did nothing wrong!" protested Joseph.

"Bull! You have been abusing Luna!"

They all looked at Luna who had been sitting in her seat too shocked to do a thing.

"Honey, tell them I would never hurt you," said Joseph softly but his eyes said something else.

"I-I… I have to go," said Luna standing and hurrying out of the café.

"We'll go find her," said Hermione glancing at Draco as the three turned and ran out from the café in search of Luna.

**A/N: Will Luna finally up and leave Joseph? Will Torrance, Bronwyn and Savannah find out about 642 Smeade Road? Will Hermione remember the love she has for Draco? Can he help make her remember?**

**Don't worry, the Great Evil will come back into the story soon enough… just be patient. **

**Until next time…**

**Love yas!**

**Love Coz!**


	9. The Man of Two Faces

**A/N: -hums away to I Hate Myself For Losing You by Kelly Clarkson- Kind of suits Hermione and Draco's situation… even Ron and Luna's. Hmm… thanks for the reviews.**

**DISCLAIMER: Refer to the previous chapter.**

_Chapter Nine: The Man of Two Faces_

Luna fell to the ground outside the Three Broomsticks sobbing uncontrollably. Tear after tear fell down her cheeks in miserable tracks as the sound of running feet came up behind her, followed by a hand touching her shoulder gently. She looked up, midway through a sob, to see Ginny's worried face.

"Luna?" she said quietly, "Come on, let's get you home."

Luna nodded helplessly and allowed Ginny and Hermione to help her stand. Lavender trailed behind a few steps, following the three down the road to the house. Luna continued to sob silently, red marks becoming clearer on her bare arms. Hermione glanced at her friend worryingly, taking in faded bruises she hadn't noticed before. Even Ginny was noticing them, causing a look of anger and worry to appear on her face.

"I'll open the door," said Lavender jogging ahead as they reached the house. She ran up the path and veranda steps, pushing the door open wide.

Inside they headed to the sitting room, allowing Luna to nearly collapse in a heap on the double sofa. Hermione headed to the downstairs bathroom in search of Bruise Healing Ointment, whilst Lavender quickly made a calming herbal tea. Ginny remained with Luna constantly, rubbing her back in an attempt to calm Luna down.

But Luna was more upset that her secret had been made known to all in such a public manner. There was noway to deny it now. All her closet friends knew. But what was she to do? Joseph was her husband! That had to count for something didn't it?

"Here," said Lavender softly as she set the tray on the table, "Drink up. You need it."

"I found some," said Hermione striding into the sitting room with a jar of clear ointment, "Still in date, so it should work."

Luna just nodded taking the jar to only put it on the table unopened.

"You won't have to see him again Luna," said Ginny, "Ron, Harry and even Draco will keep him away from you."

"No," said Luna shaking her head angrily as she looked at Ginny, "Joseph will come back! He always does!"

"You mean this has happened before?" asked Hermione.

"Yes. He looses control in public and people notice. When he does come back he won't let me see any of you again- even if the Unknowns try to stop him, he'll find a way to weasel his way back in. He always does, _always_."

"But Luna you have _us_," said Lavender, "We will protect you. They don't call us the Power of Three for nothing."

"Lavender is right," agreed Ginny, "You are our innocent we need to protect from an attacker. If he gets through Ron then be sure he will _not_ get through us!"

"The Head Unknowns might stop you. I mean he was one of them," said Luna doubtfully.

"I have no bloody idea why they made him one," muttered Hermione glaring up at the ceiling, "Has he always been that way?"

"No. It started a few years ago. He just snapped… but I couldn't leave."

"Why?" asked Ginny.

"He's my husband and I loved him… then I started hating him but by then I was too scared to leave. When the Unknowns sent me here I really thought I could have a fresh start," explained Luna with a soft smile, "But then _he_ said he would be coming… then I saw Ron. I saw that I could have been happy with him. I saw that after all these years I still loved him so much. And now here I am, a beaten down wife not knowing which husband is going to come home. The happy one or the angry one."

"So he is a man of two faces?" asked Hermione.

Luna nodded.

"Call me crazy but I have read about this in the book."

"What?"

"The Man of Two Faces," explained Hermione, "He is mentioned in the_Historical Magic and Spells_ book. Let me go get it."

"No we'll come up," said Luna slowly standing, "I like the attic."

The four headed upstairs where Hermione went to the book, glancing at the protected soul as she walked past.

"I like the attic as well," said Lavender looking at the soul in distaste, "But I will be so glad when we can get rid of that thing one day."

"I'm secretly hoping that day stays off for a while," replied Ginny, "Because I know when that day comes we will have to face the Great Evil."

"Here it is," said Hermione clearing her throat before she began reading, "_The Man of Two Faces is a creation of both good and evil. He was the spawn of the first leader of Evil and the Purest Maiden of Good. Since his day of birth, dating back to before the creation of the Roman Empire, both sides have longed to have him fighting with them. His power of Evil rivals that of the Underworld's leader and the strongest power of good._

"_The Man of Two Faces however has tilted to that of Evil with the leader digging his claws into him deeply, feeding his evil half. The last battle against him was staged in 1745 A.D with him killing two members of the descendents of the original Power of Three: Marion and Melinda. It is I, Mary, who remains to tell the tale of this man, a man who cannot be defeated._

"_After the battle he has vanished to never be seen again. He cannot be tracked by the leaders of Good without their permission. He can create himself into who he wants to be, but he is becoming a lost cause. The longer he lives, the more powerful and corrupted he will become."_

"Are you saying that you think Joseph is the Man of Two Faces?" asked Ginny.

"Maybe… I mean I can't be sure," said Hermione biting her lower lip, "Draco!"

A shimmer of light appeared as Draco arrived, looking a little frazzled, "What is it?"

"First, what's happening with Joseph?"

"He vanished," sighed Draco, "After you three left for Luna he just left."

"I told you he would be coming back!" cried Luna shaking like crazy.

"He will not get you Luna," said Ginny walking over and kneeling in front of her friend, "We will protect you, I swear!"

Luna looked down at her hands, taking deep breaths to remain calm. She gave a short nod as Hermione beckoned Draco over to look at the page she had read out.

"Have you heard of him?" she asked smelling his scent. Again she felt a pulling sensation and had to shake her head, but it wouldn't stop.

"The Man of Two Faces," murmured Draco, "Yeah I have. A few times."

"Was Joseph an Unknown?"

Draco looked at Hermione in confusion, "I assume so. I mean I don't tend to check up on other Unknowns. But I can go and ask the lot upstairs."

"Yeah, thanks."

"Maybe we should scribe for him?" suggested Lavender; "He's been here so the scribing crystal should have a sense of him about it."

"Yeah, that's an idea," agreed Ginny, "I'll get to work on some potions. If we have to battle him then so be it."

"You mean kill him, don't you?" cried Luna standing up.

"Luna, you heard what Mary wrote. He's corrupted. Evil has a hold of him and it's been over a two hundred years since Mary, Marion and Melinda battled him. If Joseph is the Man of Two Faces then we need to be prepared," said Hermione calmly.

"He is my _husband_! He is just lost! He needs help," sobbed Luna shaking her head, "But he hurt me… constantly. You're right… he can't be helped."

The three silent witches looked at each other before setting to work, with Hermione checking the book for more on the Man of Two Faces. Lavender set the map up and began the process of scribing. Ginny worked hurriedly trying to create the strongest vanquishing potion possible. Luna remained silent, only looking up as Ron and Harry arrived looking at the Power of Three back into action.

"I haven't seen a scene like this in a long time," said Harry, "What's going on?"

Before anyone could answer Draco arrived looking grim.

"They think you're all onto something. Joseph isn't an Unknown and the actual Joseph Richards was murmured twenty years ago quite brutally. His soul was tortured before he was actually killed," said Draco, "So, you are dealing with the Man of Two Faces."

"The what?" asked Ron.

"It's in the book," said Hermione as she headed over to help Ginny.

While Ron and Harry read the information on Joseph, Lavender gave a cry.

"I found him," she said, "And he is right here."

"Where?" asked Ginny looking up.

"Here."

"Here, here?"

"Yep."

Everyone looked at each other in shock as a loud crashing sound came from downstairs.

"He just ruined the chandelier," said Hermione in a controlled, calm voice, "That thing was antique!"

"Hermione we have a more serious matter on our hands then the light setting," said Ginny hitting her on the arm, "We have three mega strong potions… other then that, I dare say we have just our courage working for us."

"You are going to face this guy – now?" cried Harry, "It says he can't be defeated!"

"Yes well, they all say that now don't they?" replied Lavender walking over to Hermione and Ginny, "Shall we get started?"

"Why not?" smirked Hermione, "I'm definitely in the mood for a good throwing around."

The three headed out of the room leaving the men and Luna in silence.

"I really hate it when they act like that before a fight," said Harry shaking his head.

**CO**

Joseph looked up at the staircase as the Power of Three walked down the steps, looking at him with determination and malice. He strode forward, to meet them at the foot of the stairs, grinning like a mad man.

"You know, since I met you three I have been wanting to see just how powerful you really are."

"Now you get your chance," said Ginny, "The Man of Two Faces huh?"

Joseph smirked and nodded, "That's what they call me."

"Really? Well I think the label Wife Beater really suits you," said Hermione.

Joseph glared at her; raising a fist, a dagger forming out of nowhere, "Say that again witch!"

All three looked at the dagger, each formulating a plan in their minds quickly.

Hermione jumped into the air, landing behind him her feet crunching on the broken glass. Ginny clapped her hands together spraying Joseph with a cloud of ash, allowing her and Lavender to stand at two other points, keeping Joseph stuck in the middle. When the cloud vanished, he spun around seeing that he was trapped.

"Ha, ha, very smart little witches. But you aren't what I came for – though kicking your asses would have been fun," he said smirking, "However, before I go, I do want to leave you with a parting gift."

Before any of the women could react, Joseph moved with quick speed. Hermione gave a cry of pain as she felt something sharp enter her body. Ginny screamed as she felt her insides contract tightly, with her falling to the ground. Lavender flew through the air, landing with a hard thump on the shattered chandelier.

Hermione looked up as Joseph ran up the stairs and cried out, "NO!"

Ignoring the pain she waved her hand, blasting him against the wall with a freezing cold gust of wind. Instead of passing out, he looked at her with immense anger and was standing before her before she could blink.

"Stupid plan, witch," he hissed grabbing her by the throat and lifting her off her feet.

"LEAVE HER ALONE!" screamed a voice.

Hermione struggled gasping for breath helplessly, listening to the demanding voice.

"**STUPEFY**!"

The spell struck Joseph in the back of the chest, causing him to stagger and drop a near unconscious Hermione. She took deep breaths, the pain in the stomach becoming almost unbearable.

"L-Luna, r-run," she gasped trying to stand up.

"I'm not going to let him kill you!" said Luna angrily as the three men came running down stairs.

"I'll kill em anyway, Luna!" bellowed Joseph stalking towards Luna now, "But after I finish with you – in private."

"NO!" yelled Ron but it was too late, Joseph had gone and taken Luna with him.

Hermione gave a groan as Harry ran to a still Ginny.

"Ron, check Lavender!" ordered Draco as he rushed to Hermione's side, "Are you okay?"

Hermione shook her head moving her hand to show the flowing blood, "He took Luna. We have to find her."

"Let me heal you first," murmured Draco placing his hand over the wound, "What is it with you and nearly killing yourself?"

"It's part of the job," replied Hermione smiling a little, "You know the drill. We nearly die then you do your part and fix us up."

Draco looked up into Hermione's eyes. She was startled by how clear of a grey they were. They were mesmerizing up close. She almost reached out to move back a lock of hair but stopped her self with the clearing of her throat.

"You should check on Ginny and Lavender. I'm going to start the scribing."

"Err, right."

As Hermione headed up stairs, Draco went over to Lavender, who had a few deep cuts from the glass.

"Son of a bitch," she muttered angrily, "He will pay for this. This light is a beauty when it is hanging but on the ground – it's not so pretty!"

"Let me heal you. Hermione's okay. She's gone to scribe for Luna."

Lavender nodded and winced a little as the wounds closed up. As she stood, Oliver arrived, looking calm. However at the scene before him, he rushed over to Lavender.

"What happened?" he cried checking her over, "Is the Great Evil back?"

"No. Although he would probably be easier to deal with then the Man of Two Faces."

Draco left Lavender to fill Oliver in as he went over to Ginny to help fix her internal wounds. As he finished Hermione came thundering down the stairs.

"I know where she is," said Hermione, "Hogwarts."

**CO**

"This is better then I imagined," smirked the Seer looking into his globe, "Wessex! Go inform our insider to get the young ones in the ghost's bathroom. He'll be there soon. And send some of your troops in. Lets make this more interesting viewing."

Wessex gave a smirk and walked out of the room. Once he left, so did the Seer. All around him now was a room with old furniture, an open ingredients container and a stand containing one of the world's most powerful books. He turned, however, to the glow surrounding a silver trunk. Circling it he gave a slow nod. He had to admit, the witches weren't dumb. They were smart and had covered all the possible loopholes in their plan. But the Seer wasn't going to give up, no, he had a plan and the plan would work no matter what it cost him.

By the end of Christmas, the Great Evil would be whole once again and that was final.

**CO**

"No Bronwyn," snapped Torrance, "You do have a brain and textbooks of your own. Do the assignment your self!"

"Torr, we have Quidditch! There is no time!"

"I play for the team as well remember? I still find time to complete my work and so does Savannah! Don't you Sav?"

"I do."

Bronwyn gave an irritable sigh, "You two are no fun. You know that?"

"Proud of it," smirked Torrance, "Worthington."

"It's Patil," he said looking worried as he ran up to them, "She has apparently locked her self in that Moaning Myrtles bathroom and won't come out."

Torrance, Bronwyn and Savannah all frowned and started running in the direction of the bathroom. Kenneth gave a smirk as he transformed into a fully-grown man and walked along casually, following the now distantly ahead girls.

Torrance ran down the steps first and ran around the corner before coming to a complete halt, with Bronwyn nearly falling over as she fell, saving her self by grabbing onto Savannah beside her. A furious looking man was pulling a blonde woman along the corridor.

"Oh my Merlin," whispered Torrance, her book bag falling off her shoulder, "T-that's-"

"Luna," finished Bronwyn.

"YOU THREE!" he bellowed spotting them as he shoved Luna down to the ground, causing her to cry out in shock.

"Run!" cried Luna at them, wiping blood from her lip.

The three didn't need telling twice. Turning they started to run when a blast of bright light shot them backwards, along the ground. With a thud they landed beside Luna in a heap. Torrance looked up first, seeing a man with dark brown hair and familiar eyes. He grinned at them cockily and then it clicked as to who he was.

"Worthington?" cried Torrance, wincing as she sat up.

"The one and only. What? Did I surprise you?"

"Let them go!" begged Luna, "They are only children!"

"Not ordinary children. Future Power of Three children!"

"Really?" asked Joseph looking at them with interest, "Well then – I want them."

"Oh you can have them alright, but the Great Evil needs them first… I'll leave them in your care for now. Just make sure they live until their need is over. Then you can kill them."

Kenneth blew a kiss to Torrance and backed away. It was a pity and he knew it. She would have grown up into such a beauty.

"Get up!" demanded Joseph, "Now!"

The three young ones whimpered as Luna tried to help them stand. Joseph shoved her forward along with Torrance, Bronwyn and Savannah.

"McGonagall will save us," said Bronwyn confidently, "She knows everything that happens."

"She's knocked out," said Luna remembering Joseph stunning her on their way into the castle, "Don't worry. Your mothers will find us."

"SHUT UP AND MOVE!"

They entered the bathroom, with no sign of Penny or even Myrtle. Joseph walked forward and cleared his throat, emitting a soft hiss, which Bronwyn understood.

"H-he told it to open up," whispered Bronwyn.

"You can speak snake language as well?" replied Luna.

Bronwyn nodded but gasped as the sink lowered, revealing a large gaping hole in the ground.

"You three first," demanded Joseph, grabbing Torrance by the wrist and thrusting her forward and down the hole, unprepared. Bronwyn quickly followed, along with Savannah. Both slid down the pipe, screaming like crazy until they hit the ground, Bronwyn landing on top of Torrance.

"Torrance!" she cried, rolling her friend over, "Sav, she's hurt!"

Luna landed with a thud and saw the gash above Torrance's right eye. Hurrying over she lifted the girl up, beckoning Savannah to help her. As Joseph arrived he pulled Luna away from Torrance, causing Savannah to nearly fall over.

"She's hurt!" screamed Luna hitting Joseph in the chest, "LOOK AT HER!"

Savannah and Bronwyn winced as Joseph backhanded Luna across the face, a dagger forming at the same time causing a cut to appear on her cheek. Luna fell silent and took a deep breath before walking ahead.

Bronwyn quickly went to Torrance's other side to help Savannah carry their injured friend.

**CO**

"He's already got here," said Harry kneeling down at the site of an unconscious McGonagall, "She's breathing."

Hermione, Ginny and Lavender ran ahead of the men not knowing where to start looking.

"They could be anywhere!" cried Lavender, "A tower or bathroom, or kitchen… we have no idea!"

"Pity you won't get to them in time."

The three women looked up at a dark haired young man, munching on an apple. They walked forward, Ginny snapping out a chain of fire as he tried to back away. He looked surprised and dropped the apple as Ginny yanked him forward.

"What do you know?" demanded Ginny in a low threatening tone.

Before their eyes, he formed into the young first year and started crying.

"A shape shifter," said Hermione grabbing him by the throat and slamming him against the wall, "What do you know?"

Again he transformed but this time into Torrance.

"Mummy, don't hurt me… please Mummy."

Hermione gave a cry of shock and dropped the shape shifter and she backed away, colliding into Draco. Suddenly her mind was thrown forward in time.

"_No!" yelled Draco diving forward as a pillar came falling down._

_Torrance screamed, throwing her hands up above her as the sounds of battle echoed around her._

Hermione gave a gasp and looked at what was meant to be her daughter, "They are in some… some large cave like thing…its really dark an-"

"The Chamber of Secrets!" said Ginny and Harry in unison.

The group quickly began running, leaving the shape shifter where it had fallen. None of the students were out and about, which was strange, however it didn't matter to them. Rescuing their daughter's and Luna was the number one thing on their minds. Running up a flight of stairs, Ginny fell back as she was hit in the chest with a ball of flame.

"Ginny!" cried Harry helping her up as Hermione and Lavender sprang into action as a group of Evillian's revealed themselves at the top of the stairs.

The ten Evillian's began firing bolts of flame at once. Ducking and weaving, Hermione and Lavender worked their way to the midst of the fight, firing back at them with magic of their own. Lavender was constantly throwing Evillian's into walls before shooting shads of ice at them. Hermione kept jumping, kicking and blasting them with constant streams of ice cold or boiling hot air.

Ginny ran up the last steps and took an annoyed, deep breath before freezing the remaining Evillian's.

"I'm not letting them deter us from getting to our kids any longer," she snapped as Hermione and Lavender backed away from the Evillian's.

Taking another deep breath she held her arms out wide before smacking them together. A blast of flame shot out in a wide semi circle, engulfing each Evillian. Their cries of pain filled the air quickly and vanished as they burnt to nothing but ash.

Harry, Ron and Oliver all looked rather stunned having never really witnessed such gruesome action before.

"You get used to it," said Draco seeing their faces.

"Come on!" yelled Hermione running ahead of the group.

They continued weaving through the castle before Lavender blasted the toilet door into shards of wood. Running in, they saw the gaping hole where the sink should have been.

"It's down here," said Harry stepping forward and sliding down the pipe first.

The others all followed in turn with Oliver the last one to make it down the pipe. Harry led the way along the dark corridor, which Ginny lit up by creating three balls of flame to float above them. They passed the decaying snakeskin, which all looked at in awe. The fallen rocks were still in place but the gap had been made larger for adults to get through. Carefully they stepped through before jogging along to the final door between them and where their daughter's and Luna were being held captive.

Harry cleared his throat and a low hiss came out sending shivers down people's spines. The door swung open and Harry went to go through first but Ginny pulled him back.

"Come in last," she told him, "Us three are the ones who can battle him. Once we start come and get the girls and Luna.

Hermione climbed up the small ladder and through the door instantly getting hit with a mixture of strong emotions. The most prominent one was fear, which was being felt by all the victims. Lavender and Ginny quickly followed through, looking around the long cave like room.

As they jogged forward a scream of terror and pain filled the air with people crying in fear. The three women hurried down the wet, wide path and crept to the end pillar to look around the corner. Huddled on the ground, sitting close together were Bronwyn and Savannah, each holding Torrance to them in her passed out state. Luna was standing before Joseph, blood trickling down her face slowly.

"Torrance," whispered Hermione literally shaking with rage and worry.

"Hermione no!" hissed Ginny trying to stop Hermione as she stepped out, but it was pointless. With a glance at Lavender the pair followed Hermione.

Bronwyn and Savannah both looked at their mother's in surprise but said nothing, screaming when Hermione began forming a ball of raging wind in between her two hands. Luna, seeing the ball ran backwards helping the girls stand and carry Torrance away from the coming battle. Joseph turned around furiously, flying backwards as the ball of wind and lightening struck him with full force.

"GET THE GIRLS OUT OF HERE!" yelled Ginny running towards Hermione with Lavender.

Joseph stood up quickly and appeared in front of Luna before the Power of Three could even prevent it. Harry, Draco, Oliver and Ron came running around the corner with Ron aiming a stinging hex at Joseph. Joseph gave a cry of rage and shoved Luna to the side as he stormed towards Ron.

"No you don't!" yelled Ginny yanking him back with a thick chain of fire.

"M-mum," murmured Torrance slowly coming around, blinking furiously as she did so.

Joseph turned to Ginny and grabbed hold of the chain, surprising Ginny. With a strong pull, he sent Ginny and the chain flying into a pillar. A rumble started sounding above them with Bronwyn and Savannah running to their fathers.

"Get them out of here!" ordered Harry to Oliver and Ron as he ran towards his wife.

"Lavender we need to keep Joseph distracted," said Hermione.

Lavender gave a nod and using all her strength sent Joseph flying into the pool of water. The rumbling grew louder and Hermione gave a cry of fright as the pillar started falling. Harry dragged Ginny out from beneath with it help from Luna but Torrance was still coming around.

Her eyes widened as she threw her hands up in fright.

"No!" yelled Draco shimmering to his daughter and grabbing her before shimmering out.

Hermione threw a blast of wind at the pillar doing all she could to bring it down softly. Draco, with a glance at Hermione left with Torrance safely in his arms. Hermione turned back to the water where Lavender stood at the edge of, looking for Joseph. The water seemed calm and undisturbed. The pair glanced at each other in confusion just as a great wall of water rose up before them with Joseph standing atop it.

"Drowning wasn't how I pictured taking out another two of the Power of Three, but all the same you will be destroyed and no one will stand between my wife and I again," said Joseph with a smirk.

"You don't deserve Luna!" yelled Hermione furiously.

Joseph glared at Hermione and jumped off the water, standing before her. With one hand he threw Lavender to the side, making her lay in the shadow of the giant, unmoving wave. With the other hand he held it around Hermione's throat, once again lifting her off her feet.

"Luna is my possession and there is nothing a mere witch like you can do about it," he hissed as Hermione gasped to breath.

**A/N: Oh… what is going to happen? That has to be the most action packed chapter in ages, and I am sure you all agree it was about time I sprang the Power of Three into proper, full on action! Review!**

**Until next time…**

**Love yas!**

**Love Coz!**


	10. Returned Love

**A/N: Yes, I think I have been mean enough in making you wait for the next chapter. Anyway, thanks for the reviews and here is what you have been waiting for!**

**DISCLAIMER: Refer to previous chapter for this… **

_Chapter Ten: Returned Love_

"Luna is my possession and there is nothing a mere witch like you can do about it," he hissed as Hermione gasped to breathe.

Lavender tilted her head to the side looking at Joseph in silent horror as he continued to choke the life out of her magical sister. Quickly, but silently Lavender moved her hand to the surface of the water. Instantly the water started changing from the dark blue to a clear white. Lavender kept glancing at her struggling friend, waiting for the water to be complete, hard as rock, ice. Once positive she had succeed she stood up and formed a shard of ice in her right hand.

"You won't kill me," gasped out Hermione, determined to keep Joseph's sole attention on her and not Lavender's plan of attack behind him, "The Power of Three will continue and you know it."

Joseph gave a cold, cruel laugh and tightened his grip causing Hermione to let out a silent whimper, "Your daughters are next in line to my little killing spree. I promise I'll-"

Joseph stopped mid-sentence as Lavender plunged the ice into the back of his chest. Hermione fell to the ground and grabbed onto Lavender's hand as she rushed to her side, helping her stand. Joseph looked up at the two an evil smirk on his face.

"You haven't seen the last of me," he whispered before vanishing.

Hermione fell into a coughing fit, gasping for breath as Lavender rubbed her back looking down at the drops of blood from Joseph on the cold ground. Letting go of Hermione she summoned over a stone and transfigured it into a phial. With a wave of her hand, the blood appeared inside the phial, which she corked.

"We might need it to create a vanquishing potion against him," said Lavender, "Are you okay?"

"F-fine," nodded Hermione, "Let's get out of here."

The pair hurried out to the other's who gave sighs of relief at the sight of them. Ginny leant against a wall looking groggy and guilty.

"Sorry," she said, "Is he dead?"

"Injured," answered Hermione, "That's not the last we've seen of him for sure. Torrance!"

Hermione hugged her daughter tightly glad she was okay.

"I'm fine Mum. Dad healed me," murmured Torrance with a smile at her father.

Hermione gave Draco a grateful smile again feeling that tug in her mind. She reached out and squeezed his shoulder but gave a gasp as her mind was sent in a swirl.

_Hermione gave a great sigh and spun around in a circle on arrival before falling down to the ground with a laugh._

_She looked up at Draco as he placed her bags on the table and giggled._

"_You like me."_

"_What?" said Draco turning to face her, "Hermione, you need to get to sleep before we leave tomorrow."_

"_Oh you know it is true oh Great Unknown Draco."_

"Another premonition?" asked Draco looking at her with concern.

Hermione shook her head, "I-It was nothing. Come on, let's go in case Joseph gets back quicker then we would like him too."

**CO**

Luna stirred her coffee absently as she stared out at the high walled backyard. Sometimes she would get a flash of her self-bursting into the kitchen as a Spitster. Any of those flashes caused her to shiver in horror at what she had been for a few months. With a sigh she sat down on one of the stools and grabbed that day's copy of _The Quibbler_ and flicked through it. Despite feeling utterly exhausted her mind wasn't ready to rest.

As far as she knew Draco was escorting Hermione home, Ginny and Harry had gone home along with Oliver and Lavender. Ron had gone to freshen up, not wanting to leave Luna alone in case Joseph came for her again.

A swell of love swam through Luna making her smile despite her less then happy mood. Ron had always had that ability with her. He never made her fear him in anyway. At that moment the door swung open with Ron walking in.

"All clean?" asked Luna softly, closing _The Quibbler_.

"Yeah. You can go shower if you want."

"No… I think I might relax a bit first. Well try too," sighed Luna looking down at her coffee once more, "I'm sorry to have had you dragged into all of this, Ron."

"It's not your fault Luna. I would do anything to protect you. You know that."

Luna looked up at Ron, meeting his bright, blue eyes. She could almost feel her self being drawn into his gaze. It truly felt like they could be what they were all those years ago. Luna suddenly cleared her throat and stood up.

"I might actually go and umm… have that shower."

**CO**

"Other then the Great Evil you are the only one more powerful then those three witches!" shouted the Seer, watching an Evillian clean Joseph's wound so he would be able to heal.

"They are more powerful then the three I destroyed two hundred years ago," retorted Joseph, "I underestimated them and I dare say _you_ and your dear Great Evil have done the same as well."

"We have not."

"Then why is his soul sitting in a trunk in their attic?"

The Seer said nothing and began pacing again, "We can't keep Kenneth in the school anymore. The three young ones know obviously."

"Then how will you watch them?"

"I won't need to worry about an insider for a week or so. They head home in two days and I can watch them from there. That is when the big plan comes into action and you will no longer be needed."

Joseph looked up with a frown, "I still want Luna."

"Oh you can have the ordinary witch. I doubt there is anything special about her anymore."

"I dunno," hissed Joseph as he began healing the wound, "She is still pretty powerful."

The Seer rolled his eyes and looked down at his globe, "Two days from now it will start."

**CO**

"Do you want a coffee?" asked Hermione as she unlocked her front door with Draco standing behind her.

"Umm… yeah, that'd be nice," nodded Draco.

Hermione pushed the door open and they walked in. With a wave of her hands the lights she wanted on lit up. Over the years, along with Ginny and Lavender, their wandless magic had become easier. Only in public did they 'use' their wands. Draco sat at the table as Hermione moved about the welcoming kitchen with its green benches and sun burnt orange walls. Silently Draco watched her. From her expression he could see something was troubling her and if he could, he would bet it had something to do with what happened in the chamber.

"So," said Draco with a slight clearing of the throat, "Not being nosy, but do you fancy any guys of late?"

Hermione turned and looked at Draco, her mind once more being thrown forward or backwards – she wasn't sure.

"_Maybe I should ask another question all together. What the heck is wrong with you?"_

"_I… I was drunk."_

"_Okay."_

"_I cracked onto Draco."_

"_You… you cracked onto Malfoy?"_

_Hermione nodded frowning, "Something was about to happen, but he gave me a sober potion before anything could happen."_

"_I'm confused."_

"_You aren't the only one," murmured Hermione before shaking her head, "Who cares about that anyway? So, what's been happening here?" _

Hermione opened her eyes and stumbled backwards when she saw Draco standing in front of her looking worried. She shook her head and rubbed her forehead wondering what was going on.

"You know what?" said Hermione looking at the floor and not Draco, "I… I think I'll go shower and then go to bed. It has been a pretty Charmed day. Umm… you can crash in the guest room if you want."

"Okay."

Hermione managed to smile before heading along the hallway and into her bedroom. She shut the door and switched the light on, lighting up the large room with one feature wall painted an aqua colour with the rest white. Sitting on the bed she leaned down and pulled out the photo album from her bedside table. Flicking through it, she frowned. It looked as if photos were missing on pages or maybe she pulled them out and didn't remember.

Hermione frowned, it was weird, she felt as if she were forgetting a lot of things lately and that wasn't like her at all. With a sigh she reached out and touched a blank page. Once more she felt her mind being thrown in time.

"_Luna is with your mother."_

_Hermione looked up at Draco before looking back down at the onion she was cutting, which annoyingly, was making her cry._

"_Just so you know, I'm not crying over you. It's the onion," mumbled Hermione._

_Draco nodded and walked over to the other side of the bench, "So you are attracted to the wrong person."_

_Hermione said or did nothing expect cut away at the onion that was responsible for her tears._

"_Am I really that bad?"_

_Hermione scraped the onion in with the stir-fry and gave the mix a stir before turning her back on Draco as she stirred the cooking rice._

"_Hermione… it's allowed_."

Hermione opened her eyes and took a deep breath, "No… it can't end there… show me more!"

She placed her hand on the page but nothing happened. Standing up she threw the book to the side and ran out of the room and down the hall. The kitchen was empty so turning, she ran for the guest room next door to Torrance's bedroom. Banging on the door Draco opened it moments later.

"What happened to us?" demanded Hermione looking confused and lost as she paced in front of him, "I keep on getting these _real_ flashes about you and me… getting drunk and telling _you_ that you liked me and I found you attractive! Tell me the rest!"

Draco gave a nod with a glance up at the ceiling, "I can't make you remember Hermione. It will only get us in trouble. You need to see the rest… please try."

Hermione took a deep breath and grabbed onto Draco's hand. Thankfully she was forced through time, back to the kitchen scene.

"_What?" asked Hermione, finally turning to Draco to face him._

"_Relationships. I am allowed to have them."_

"_I'm your charge. I bet there is some kind of law against that."_

"_Not that I am aware of."_

_Hermione let out a low breath, "We barely know each other."_

"_We do know each other. Relationships are also about discovering new things about each other. I want to learn everything about you that there is too know. No one said we had to rush into anything either."_

_Hermione gave Draco an uncertain look and turned back to the rice. Slowly Draco walked over to Hermione. Once beside her he took the wooden spoon from her hand and placed it beside the stove._

"_Look at me Hermione."_

_Hermione tilted her head up at Draco biting her lower lip like normal._

"_Give it a chance. If you don't you will regret it."_

_Hermione sighed, "But you have to leave us in a year. I don't want to end up heart broken."_

"_Hermione I swear… if this works between us I won't let us be taken apart."_

Hermione gripped onto Draco's hand tighter as the visions kept playing in her mind swirling through time.

"_You only just started dating," said Hermione frowning._

"_I know. But I feel like I have been dating him for months anyway. Why, haven't you and Draco gone further then kissing?"_

_Hermione blushed a little and shrugged, "We have never really discussed it."_

"_Hermione you have been dating him for nearly five months now," said Ginny, "Surely you have some pretty strong feelings for him."_

_Hermione looked over at Draco who was chatting with Ron and Harry by the postcard stand and turned back to Ginny, "I do. We just… we have just taken things slow."_

Hermione frowned and was surprised that she couldn't remember any of this. It was real, all of it. Even now as she stood, holding onto Draco's hand she could feel her love for him regrowing once again.

"_Hermione I can't stay behind."_

"_Yes you can and you will. I don't want to risk losing you to them. They kill men, Draco. I won't let them kill you."_

"_But Hermione-"_

_Hermione stepped back looking him directly in the eyes, "If you love me as much as I love you, you will promise to stay here when the time comes for us to face them."_

"_Love me?"_

"_Yes, love you. Do you promise?"_

_Draco sighed and looked at Hermione's wide brown eyes, full of fear and love. He nodded and she smiled with a nod._

"_Good. I need to shower and then go help the other's."_

"_Do you have to go now? Can't we at least spend some time together before all hell breaks loose?"_

_Hermione sighed, "I need to shower."_

_She walked over to the bathroom door and as she opened it she looked at Draco standing by the bed. She loved him, that was certain and she had immense trust in him. She knew now might be the last time she got to be alone with him. Slowly, she walked to the bed and took hold of his hand. He looked at her in confusion, but Hermione silenced him with a smile before leading him into the bathroom._

_She turned the taps on to the prefect temperature and looked at his confused face._

"_I… You know I love you and trust you," said Hermione, her heart pounding a mile a minute as she pulled off her dirty nightgown, "Which is why I want to be with you."_

Hermione frowned again, shaking her head. Now it was coming back, everything. But deep down she knew something bad had happened between them.

_Hermione placed her hands on her mouth and closed her eyes trying to calm down enough to be rational, "So… so you are saying that I am to raise this child alone telling it your people took their Daddy away until they start Hogwarts? That I have to live without Draco until I am 34?"_

"_We are terribly sorry."_

"_Oh I bet you are," spat Hermione scathingly before she turned and stormed away back upstairs causing everyone to flinch as they heard her door slam shut rattling the cabinets in the living room._

Hermione finally let go of Draco's hands and looked at him in shock, confusion, love and a mixture of other emotions. She wanted to cry, scream and shout and laugh all at once. Taking a deep breath she stepped back and looked at him silently. Draco said nothing. He didn't know if she remembered everything or not. Inside he was silently praying that she did and that she would just say something to give him some form of indication that she remembered.

"The last thing," whispered Hermione not meeting his eyes, "About us that I remember is you and I finally kissing at the Ministry… after that it just goes to what has happened over the past few weeks."

"But you remember everything else?"

Hermione nodded and Draco gave a laugh of joy. Running a hand through his hair he did a turn on the spot before looking at her.

"Hermione I made a deal with the Unknowns! I can _be_ with you if you remembered everything!"

"W-what?" gasped Hermione finally meeting his stare.

Draco nodded, "We can finally be together!"

Hermione let out a soft laugh of happiness, tears welling in the corners of her eyes, "Serious?"

Draco nodded and Hermione jumped into his arms hugging him tightly planting kisses all over his face lovingly. Draco held onto her tightly scared that someone would take her from him again. The kisses grew more heated as Draco carried Hermione to his bed, kicking the door shut behind him…

**CO**

"Finally," sighed Torrance closing her trunk up two days later, "We can go home."

"I am glad our parents agreed to pick us up at the gates," said Bronwyn, "Saves going on the boring train trip."

Savannah nodded as they headed down the girl dormitory steps. Penny greeted them at the bottom looking a little upset.

"What's up?" asked Torrance in concern.

"Worthington's left Hogwarts. His mother is sending him to some Bulgarian school," said Penny, "I know he was a pain… but he was a friend."

Torrance glanced at Savannah and Bronwyn and saw they too were masking their looks of hate with ones of slight sadness.

"Oh well," sighed Savannah hugging Penny, "We'll find another Slytherin to annoy from now on. Worthington was nothing special after all."

The four headed down the flight of stairs to the Great Hall for breakfast. The Hall was decorated with large trees and icicles all around the room. Students milled about talking excitedly about what they were going to do over the Christmas break.

"So you all will write to me?" asked Penny worriedly.

"Of course," smiled Bronwyn, "It is a shame your mother won't be home for the holidays."

"I know. But I have heard Christmas at Hogwarts is pretty cool."

"My Dad says it is," said Savannah, "Just think Pen, you'll have all of Hogwarts to yourself. You can go exploring and when you find all the secret passages you'll definitely have to tell us about them."

Penny smiled making Savannah glad she saw those good points as well. The morning drifted by until the time to leave arrived with the signal of the school bell. Penny walked with the girls and Hagrid to the castle gates looking a little sad again.

At the sight of their parents Bronwyn, Savannah and Torrance all grinned excitedly. Torrance almost fell over at the sight of her parents holding hands and looking content. She knew they loved each other secretly but hadn't her Uncle Harry said – in not so many words – that they couldn't be together?

"Well, bye."

The three young Charmed Ones turned to Penny and hugged her at once, causing her to laugh a little.

"We'll see you again soon Penny," said Torrance.

"Yeah," nodded Bronwyn, "Chin up. You're a Gryffindor, not a soft Hufflepuff."

Penny nodded and hugged them again before heading back to the castle on her own.

With a farewell to Hagrid the girls ran to their waiting family. Torrance jumped into her father's arms happily before hugging her mother while Bronwyn tried hugging her mother and father at the same time and then her brother's. Savannah hugged her mother happily before letting her father pick her up and spin her around, finally letting her hug Tamika.

"You're together?" asked Torrance looking between her mother and father.

"We are," said Hermione with a sigh as her magical sister's smiled at her happily – all memories had returned to normal the moment Hermione remembered, "Your father struck a deal with his bosses."

"That's great!" cried Torrance with a big grin on her face, "Finally a family!"

**CO**

Luna eyed the wrapped Christmas present critically before giving it a satisfied nod. She turned to Ron as he walked in followed by her father. With one look at Ron, Luna knew he had told her father everything.

Luna shook her head and turned away from them both, looking down at the ground as she fought back the threatening flood of tears.

"Why didn't you say anything?" asked Jerry sadly.

"He would've killed you Dad," said Luna turning to look at her father finally, "I couldn't tell anyone about it and I'm glad I didn't now that I know who he is."

"I knew something about you wasn't right… and I was right – obviously."

Luna sucked in a deep breath wanting to change the topic. She just wasn't ready to fully deal with the after emotions of her obviously ended relationship to Joseph and what he put her through.

"I might make some hot chocolate."

"Luna you can't ignore what happened," said Jerry.

Luna gave a sigh and started to head out of the living room but stopped at the doorway to the dining room, "I can ignore it for as long as I need too. Just drop it Dad."

"Luna!"

Luna held her hand up and turned to run. Both Jerry and Ron blinked a few times at Luna's quick movement. In the kitchen Luna gripped the kitchen bench tightly in confusion. What has just happened? She hadn't done that for a very long time. Near thirteen years in fact. The kitchen door opened as Ron stepped in silently.

"Did I just do what I think I did?" asked Luna looking at Ron who nodded slowly, "B-but that's impossible. I'm not part of the Power of Three."

"It's been temporarily extended to the Power of Four."

As the voice sounded so did the arrival of James and Lily. Luna sat down as the realization that she would be part of the extreme strand of magic over whelmed her.

"Why?" asked Ron voicing Luna's unsaid question.

"We'll discuss it once Draco gets the other three here."

**CO**

"But I only just got home," moaned Torrance as her mother packed her an overnight bag for Lynette's place.

"I know honey but I can't ignore Charmed stuff all the time," said Hermione, "Your grandmother will bring you home tomorrow morning when I send word. I swear."

"She'll have no choice Mum," pointed out Torrance in annoyance, "She is doing your old job, remember?"

Hermione glanced at Torrance and saw her fiddling with loose string on her jumper sleeve. With a sigh Hermione handed her, her bag and ran a hand over her cheek, "I'm sorry Torrance."

"I know," replied Torrance hugging her mother as Lynette arrived, "Tell Dad I said bye."

Hermione nodded and remained in the bedroom as Torrance left with her grandmother. With a sigh she closed her eyes and apperated directly for 642 Smeade Road.

**CO**

"Draco," said Ginny as he appeared in her kitchen, "I thought you'd be with Hermione and Torrance."

"I would be only we need to get to the old house. Head Unknowns need to have a few words with you, Hermione and Lavender."

Ginny gave a sigh, "They sure know how to pick the day."

Draco nodded in agreement. It was Jake and Steven's 8th birthday. Ginny gave a sigh as Draco left.

"Harry!"

Moments later her husband appeared at the doorway, "Yeah?"

"Can you keep an eye on the cake's? I have to deal with Charmed Stuff at the old place."

"Its Jake and Steven's birthday."

"I know. I promise to be home before dinner," sighed Ginny pulling the apron off, "The cake's should be cooked in ten minutes or so. The green icing is for Steven's cake – the caramel one and the orange icing is for Jake's, which is obviously the vanilla one."

Harry gave a nod looking at Ginny with displeasure.

"Don't look at me like that," snapped Ginny, "You know I can't walk away. Not yet anyway."

"Why not Ginny? Can't you find a way to destroy the soul?"

"It has to be in his body to be done! The moment he returns Lavender is in a lot of trouble!" yelled Ginny, "I'm not going to stand back and watch my friend- my sister- go through the horrors of the Great Evil alone."

Ginny yanked on her cloak and left with a crack as Harry turned to see Bronwyn standing in the doorway, her eyes wide in shock.

**CO**

Lavender gave a cry of fright as Draco appeared in the sitting room where she was putting tinsel up around the edges of the room with her wandless magic.

"Sorry to startle you," said Draco, "But you're needed at the old house. Head Unknowns have something to say."

"Just before Christmas?" sighed Lavender as she finished with the gold tinsel, "You just know it can't be something good."

Draco gave a shrug, "I'm just the messenger, Lavender. I'm not happy about having the first holiday with my daughter and Hermione disturbed."

"I know. Let me just tell Oliver and I'll be there."

Draco nodded and left with the same wisp of cloud. Lavender pulled on her dark purple cloak and headed outside to where her husband was having a snowball fight with Savannah and Tamika.

"Oliver!"

Oliver looked up and jogged over to Lavender, greeting her with a kiss.

"You are such a big kid," chuckled Lavender before the smile slid off her face, "I have to go to the old place. Head Unknowns."

Oliver sighed and nodded, "You know I will be glad once the Great Evil threat is truly gone."

"So will I. I'll be home as soon as possible."

With a kiss on the cheek, Lavender left with a crack wondering what the Head Unknowns had in store for them now.

**A/N: So Bronwyn knows what is in store for Lavender. Will she tell Savannah? How will they react about Luna's temporary part of the Charmed Ones? **

**Review to find out!**

**Until next time…**

**Love yas!**

**Love Coz!**


	11. The Lost Soul

**A/N: Finally I have found a chance to squeeze in some writing! Thanks for the continued support fellow Charmed Followers!**

**DISCLAIMER: Meh, refer to the previous chapter for this.**

_Chapter Eleven: The Lost Soul_

Bronwyn blinked a few times as her look of surprise changed to one of confusion and curiosity. Harry watched his daughter silently. He was waiting for her first coming question and was using the time trying to find a way to not give an answer.

"Who is the Great Evil?" asked Bronwyn bluntly.

"Ah… erm," said Harry looking around in hopes the kitchen would hold an answer for him.

"Don't you know?"

"I-I do know, but Bronwyn… that is something your mother must deal with. Not you."

"But Mum said that if he came back Aunty Lavender was in a lot of trouble."

Harry gave a sigh and ran a hand through his hair, "When your mother comes home you can ask her. I'm sure she will give you all the answers she can to your questions. But for now, why don't you help me with your brother's cakes?"

Bronwyn gave a nod, admitting defeat for now but silently vowing she would do some research and find out who or what the Great Evil was and what he wanted with her best friends mother.

**CO**

Lavender burst into the kitchen causing all inside to look at her in amusement. Seeing them standing around without looking panicked caused Lavender to let out a sigh of relief.

"I thought someone was going to scream that the Great Evil had his soul back," said Lavender as she removed her cloak and threw it on a bench.

"What we have to tell you does relate to him," said Lily, "But it mainly has to do with the format of the Power of Three."

"What about us?" asked Hermione who had been absently scratching away at some peeling paint on the edge of the pale yellow bench.

"We need your full attention for this," said James who could tell all had other things on their minds except for Luna and Ron.

Hermione, Ginny and Lavender looked at James and Lily finally allowing them full focus.

"Thankyou," said Lily looking serious, "Now the Power of Three has been extended to the Power of Four for a short or possibly long period of time."

Hermione, Ginny and Lavender frowned, along with Draco, as Luna looked up at the three women unsure of what to do with her self.

"Why?" asked Lavender, "I thought Luna lost her powers when she… she died."

"She did. As I said, Luna is now part of the extreme strand until what must be done is done."

"Which is?" asked Ginny with a small smile at Luna.

"Until the Great Evil is dead. Now the only answer that we can come up with for why Luna has been returned to the Power is that because she was at the start of the battle with the Great Evil, she must help finish the fight," explained James.

"But what are her power's?" asked Hermione, "Lavender has telekinesis."

"And astral projection. Luna still has the ability to move twice the speed of a normal person. The other power's that the Ultimate Head said she may possess is one that the original Power of Three's sister had – energy pulse."

"What's that?" said Luna, speaking finally.

"You are able to emit strong, but silent waves of energy pulses. When you have control you will be able to aim for it to hit whatever or whomever you want. What the power does is shatter things to bits, like smash glass, cause Evillian's and other demonic beings to explode. It is a powerful ability and will stand strong with the other Power's abilities."

"What about the Element power's? Wouldn't Luna have one as well?" asked Ginny.

"She does. It ties in with the other's as well," said Lily with a soft smile to Luna, "Earth."

"Earth?" questioned all four women.

"It's not as simple as it sounds. Luna, you can manipulate the Earth around you – create mountains, tear down trees. Put that with Air, Water and Fire… you four will be a powerful force to compete against."

"Joseph won't stand a chance," grinned Ron.

"Luna needs a lot of training, starting right now, before she will be ready to face The Man of Two Faces," said James seriously.

Luna took a deep breath closing her eyes briefly. All these years she had wanted to be back with the Power of Three, now Four, and she was. If only the images of the three Egyptian Princesses would leave her be.

**CO**

Torrance stroked the owl for a bit before taking the letter it had brought her. She recognised Bronwyn's writing instantly and gave a chuckle. She couldn't believe Bronwyn would be bored enough already to write to her friends for something to do. Unfolding it, she settled herself on her grandmother's recliner.

_Torr,_

_The bad man our mothers are against wants to hurt Savannah's Mum if he returns. We can't let that happen. We know that our powers are strong. Maybe we are strong enough to stop him. Meet me at the Shrieking Shack at one._

_-Bronwyn._

Torrance looked at her watch and saw it was half past twelve. Lynette had sold up her old house to return to her world and brought a lovely little cottage on the outskirts of Hogsmeade. Folding the letter up to slip into her pocket, Torrance walked into the kitchen where her grandmother was going over some bookwork.

"Grams can I go build a snowman the muggle way outside?" asked Torrance innocently.

"Of course you can darling. Make sure you put your snow proof gloves on and your wind resistant scarf," replied Lynette with a smile at her.

Torrance nodded and skipped to the hall entrance. She pulled on her heavy cloak- stowing her wand in the pocket, putting scarf and gloves on along with her black Wellington boots. She slipped out the door and hurried down the path before running along the road towards Hogsmeade. She came into a steady jog after five minutes, already feeling a slight stitch coming on.

Within ten minutes she reached the main street of Hogsmeade, but kept running ignoring anyone who recognised her for Hermione's daughter.

She weaved along the path through the forest towards the haunted house, slowing down at the sight of Bronwyn's long red hair against the white snowy background.

"You ran here?" asked Bronwyn.

"My b-brooms at h-home. I was at my G-Grams place," said Torrance, "Sav c-coming?"

"With any hope, yes," said Bronwyn.

Torrance nodded, taking deep breaths to calm her racing heartbeat. She leant against a fence post before looking back at Bronwyn, "How do you know that stuff about the bad guy and Aunty Lave?"

"I overheard Mum and Dad arguing about her commitment to the Charmed stuff. He doesn't like it you see, but Mum said she couldn't walk away because… Great Evil! That's his name… the Great Evil wants Aunty Lavender."

"Why?"

"I don't know. But it sounded really serious for Mum to get all worked up like that," pointed out Bronwyn, "I've never seen her like that before."

At the moment Savannah landed gracefully on the ground, but was shivering from flying, "I so need to learn how to perform a heating Charm."

"That's third year," replied Torrance, "Did your Dad let you come?"

"No. He would never allow me to fly in this weather," said Savannah, "As far as he knows I am in my room reading. What about you?"

"My Grams thinks I am building a snowman the muggle way. Bron?"

"Dad thinks I am catching up on homework," shrugged Bronwyn, "Sav… are you in on helping your Mum?"

Savannah nodded, "Most definitely. But what can we do? We don't even know where this bad guy lives."

"His name is Great Evil. I think we are best of starting where our mother's used to live," said Bronwyn seriously, "And like I said ages ago – Rosemerta knows the towns history."

**CO**

"You okay Luna?" asked Ginny softly, sitting across from her friend in the kitchen.

Luna sighed, "As fine as I can be. I just… this is what I wanted for years obviously but now that it has come true… what if what happened all those years ago somehow happens again?"

"The only way something like that could happen to you again would be if the Demon of Fear came to make you live it. But that won't happen because the last I read about him was that our mother's sent him to… well hell."

Luna gave Ginny a small smile as Draco walked over.

"Sorry," he said, "But I have to take you up there with me to do some training. If we train here someone from the Underworld is bound to sense a new threatening power on the rise."

"That's fine," said Luna standing up, "I'm ready."

"Good luck," grinned Ginny.

"If I remember correctly – I will need that luck seeing as Draco here is a Drill Sergent."

Draco raised an eyebrow, "For all you know I could have softened up over the years."

"Unlikely."

"True. Let's go."

Draco and Luna left with a shimmer leaving Ginny, Hermione, Lavender and Ron alone in the kitchen.

"This is pretty overwhelming, don't you think?" asked Hermione with a smile, "Luna, part of the group once again."

"Yeah," nodded Ginny looking at Lavender, "Are you okay with it Lave?"

Lavender nodded with a tight smile, "How about we go to the Three Broomsticks for a celebration drink?"

The other's nodded and headed out the front door deciding walking would allow them to come to proper terms with the news, though none said this out loud.

**CO**

The three young girls stepped into the pub allowing the warmth of the air to flood over them. Savannah let out a deep breath of relief and followed the other two over to the bar. Rosemerta gave them a smile, use to them coming in for quick visits and Butterbeers.

"Hello my dears," she said with a smile, automatically pulling out three drinks.

"Hi," replied the three.

They had the basic chatter before Bronwyn feigned a look of curiosity. Rosemerta lowered the glass she was cleaning, looking at Bronwyn expectantly.

"Rosemerta, where about did my mother, Aunty Hermione and Aunty Lavender live before they had us?"

Rosemerta frowned in concentration, "From what I can remember, I think it was along Smeade Road. The house with high walls enclosing the backyard."

"What colour is it?"

"White, with blue guttering I think. A lovely place. I can never understand why they never sold it, but with Luna back and all, I suppose it doesn't matter."

"Luna lives there?" asked Torrance with a frown.

"She did before she went into hiding. That's when Lavender moved in to help with the bills and whatnot. Now you girls enjoy those drinks on the house. I have other people to look after," smiled Rosemerta as the girls fell silent, taking sips of their drinks.

"White with blue guttering," said Savannah softly.

"Let's go," decided Bronwyn suddenly.

The three stood and turned but halted as the door swung open with their mother's and Ron walking in. The three dashed, quickly, but stealthily for the bathroom. Once inside they looked at each other wide eyed.

"Now what? They could be here for hours!" hissed Savannah.

"We're so dead," moaned Bronwyn.

"No we're not," replied Torrance gesturing to a half opened window above the sink, "We can fit through that easily enough. No one will notice."

"Yeah sure, no one will notice three girls taking it in turns to pole-vault out the pubs window," said Bronwyn sarcastically.

"Hey it's a plan!" snapped Savannah, "What idea do _you_ have?"

Bronwyn said nothing as Torrance climbed up onto the sink and pushed the window open a little more. She tore the screen away and pulled herself up, sliding out the window before toppling onto the snow covered ground. She stood and moved in time for Savannah to land with a thump, followed by a somewhat reluctant Bronwyn. After landing with a noisy 'Oomph!' she jumped up and dusted the snow from her green cloak.

"So now that we're out of that mess, let's go find the house," said Torrance with a bright smile.

"Snow is melting to my butt," grumbled Bronwyn.

Savannah rolled her eyes and fell into step with Torrance as they headed down the alleyway. Bronwyn gave a sigh and hurried after them. She was more annoyed that Torrance got them out of the situation instead of her.

"So we get to the house and then what?" asked Savannah.

"Look inside for answers," said Bronwyn, finally falling into step beside them.

"Unless Luna is there," pointed out Torrance, "Rosemerta said she lived there now, remember?"

"Yeah I remember," said Bronwyn irritably, "But if she isn't we can take a snoop. No one has to know."

"Unless we get caught."

"Stop looking for the flaws!"

"Sorry!"

"Please don't start bickering again," cried Savannah moving in between the pair, "We need to work together to save my Mum! Think of that instead of your differences!"

Both Torrance and Bronwyn nodded declaring a silent truce until the mission was complete.

They walked in silence, turning down Smeade Road after ten minutes. Looking up, all three checked out the houses looking for one that was white and blue with high walls around the backyard. Savannah gave a gasp and pointed down the road. The three ran towards it, stopping in front of it.

"That's it," whispered Torrance.

"Come on!" cried Bronwyn running up the pathway.

The other two followed and stopped on the veranda as Bronwyn pushed the door open with ease. They stepped into the hall, seeing loose wires hanging from the ceiling.

"Obviously a light was meant to be there?" suggested Savannah.

Bronwyn nodded and followed Torrance into the lounge room. It looked ordinary enough, with an empty cup on the table besides that day's Quibbler. Exiting it they checked out the dining room, kitchen and laundry before walking back into the entry hall. Looking at the staircase Bronwyn went up them first followed by Savannah then Torrance. All the bedroom doors, excluding two, were locked. The trio inspected the open rooms but found nothing interesting. They continued up the staircase before reaching the final landing. At the end was a door half opened. The three walked along to it, each feeling apprehensive at what could possibly lay behind it. Would it be their answers or something possibly sinister?

Savannah pushed the door open revealing what looked to be an attic with a bright glowing light coming from the side of the room.

"What is it?" whispered Savannah as they walked in looking at the four bright crystals emitting the blinding glow.

"Don't know… but there is something in the middle," said Bronwyn pointing to the iron trunk.

Torrance walked past them and over to the stand. Reaching up she pulled the heavy book off it and peered at the cover.

"_Historical Magic and Spells_," read Torrance as she opened the cover and read the names, "Look! It has our mother's names! Hermione Granger, Ginerva Weasley, Luna Lovegood and Lavender Brown!"

Bronwyn and Savannah moved away from the bright lights and looked at the book with Torrance. The three turned through the pages gasping at any horrific pictures they came across. They paused every now and then to read interesting information on creatures they had never heard of before.

"So, is there anything in the book about what that thing is over there?" asked Bronwyn gesturing to what the crystals were surrounding.

Torrance gave a shrug and flipped through the pages, "I can't find anything."

Bronwyn stepped forward and picked up a crystal, "Wow… I can feel the power."

"Maybe you should leave it. I'm sure our mother's have it there for a reason," said Savannah.

"Nothing's happened," smirked Bronwyn as she walked over to the other two clutching the crystal.

Suddenly the bright light grew larger causing Torrance to drop the book in surprise. Savannah grabbed onto her sleeve as Bronwyn turned around, letting the crystal drop from her hand and roll away to underneath a nearby chair. The light began swirling in the air before drawing back inside the crystals, vanishing soon after.

"What did you do?" cried Torrance looking around for the crystal urgently, "Find it and put it back!"

Torrance dropped down to her knees but stopped at a tap on her shoulder. She looked up at Bronwyn irritably but looked to where her friend was pointing. Standing over the trunk was a lone person covered in a black cloak, a crystal ball in one hand.

"I knew it was a matter of time before you three would feel curious to know your mother's pasts," he said in a silky voice, "Now I have a deal for you three."

"Who are you?" asked Bronwyn, her normal strong voice trembling with fear.

"A friend of your mother's. However you can call me Seer. Now to that deal," he said stepping closer to the frightened young girls, "In that trunk is something dear to a very important person. I cannot touch it because good magic – your mother's magic – put it in there. I want one of you to summon the jar out for me."

"W-we don't know summoning charms yet," said Torrance, though she knew a lot of advanced magic thanks to inheriting her mother's passion for learning.

The Seer turned to Torrance and gave a cold laugh, "I don't believe that. _You_ know how to perform one _and_ you have the power to do it."

"T-then I won't do it!" she declared defiantly.

The Seer shook his head and clicked his fingers. Suddenly two creatures with flickering tongues appeared and grabbed Bronwyn and Savannah. Daggers were pressed against their throats causing them to scream in horror.

"Don't hurt them!" begged Torrance looking at her friends in horror as she went pale in fear.

"Then do what I want you to," replied the Seer, "Summon the jar from the trunk so I can take it."

"D-don't do it!" cried Savannah only to cry in pain as the dagger pricked her skin.

Torrance pulled her wand out, taking a deep breath. She ran her fingers along the smooth wood wanting to buy as much time as possible.

'Please Mum,' thought Torrance, 'I need your help!'

**CO**

Ron laughed as Ginny reminded him of something that happened in their childhood. Lavender cracked a smile at the story as Hermione sat down with a round of drinks.

"Cheers," said Ron, "And Merry Christmas!"

The three women raised their glasses and downed the drink in one gulp.

"Oh I can't have too many," said Ginny with a sigh, "I have a husband and kids to get home to."

"Speaking of which, Rosemerta believes our daughters are hiding in the bathroom," laughed Hermione, "I had a look but I couldn't see them."

"Perhaps Rosemerta had a bit too much eggnog," suggested Ron.

They looked over at her seeing her laughing merrily with a male customer who was looking her up and down.

"Lave, everything okay?" asked Ginny.

"Just getting used to the fact that Luna is now part of our group," replied Lavender, "I guess I am worried that I might be the one to leave the group."

"Oh Lave, its only temporary, Luna knows that. We won't push you away if that is what you are worried about," said Hermione squeezing Lavender's hand reassuringly, "

Lavender finally gave a genuine smile but frowned as Hermione clutched her forehead in pain.

_Please Mum! I need your help!_

"Torrance," whispered Hermione standing up, "She's in trouble!"

Hermione ran out of the pub and onto the main road. She looked around in alarm trying to decipher where her daughter was. She closed her eyes and apperated to her mother's running in the front door, alarming Lynette.

"Hermione. I wasn't expecting you til-"

"Where's Torrance?"

"Out the front making a snowman."

Hermione turned and ran out the door and looked around the large front yard as Lynette hurried out behind her in confusion.

"She's not here!" cried Hermione to her mother, "I heard her cry for help! Where is she?"

Lynette gave a helpless, guilty shrug, looking down at the ground. She frowned and picked up and bit of paper unfolding it as Hermione paced around trying to think where her daughter would go that was dangerous. She knew nothing of the house where the book was at, did she?

"Hermione!" cried Lynette hurrying over to her and thrusting the letter at her.

"The bad man our mothers are against wants to hurt Savannah's Mum if he returns. We can't let that happen. We know that our powers are strong. Maybe we are strong enough to stop him. Meet me at the Shrieking Shack at one," read Hermione, "Oh Merlin! They know. Rosemerta said she saw them… they know Rosemerta knows the towns history!"

Hermione pressed her finger to the mark as she apperated away to the entry hall of 642 Smeade Road. Seconds later Ginny and Lavender arrived. Ginny opened her mouth to speak as a cry came from upstairs.

**CO**

Torrance waved her wand, "_Accio hidden crystal!_" She aimed for the spot it should have been but the Seer caught it and threw it out the window, smashing the glass.

"Very clever!" he snarled stalking towards her causing Bronwyn to cry out, "Summon the jar or your friends are DEAD!"

"Okay!" screamed Torrance, "I'll do it! I'll do it!"

The Seer yanked her forward to just in front of the trunk, "Summon it!"

Torrance wrinkled her nose up at the strong smell and took a deep breath, her heart racing, "_Accio j-"_

A blast of flame shot out, knocking the Seer off his feet causing Torrance to jump away from the trunk. She spun around in time to see a shard of ice slice through the things throat that was holding Savannah as the other was knocked off his feet by an invisible force. Hermione, Ginny and Lavender ran into the room as the Seer stood up laughing. He clicked his fingers once more and a whirl of white-hot flame began circling around Hermione, Ginny, Lavender, Bronwyn and Savannah. The circle was growing smaller by the second and all Torrance could hear was her friend's screams of terror.

"STOP IT!" shrieked Torrance, "YOU'LL KILL THEM!"

"I'll stop it when you summon me the jar!"

Inside the circle of flame Hermione, Lavender and Ginny were doing all they could to defeat the fire but nothing was working.

"The flame is immune to good magic," snarled the Seer with a gesture to it, "They all die unless you give me what I came for!"

Torrance had tears in her eyes as she finally nodded and turned to the trunk, "_Accio… Accio jar!"_

Without any noise or hassle the gold-lidded jar floated from the trunk and into the Seer's hands. With a smirk he clicked his fingers. The flame vanished startling Hermione, Ginny, Lavender, Bronwyn and Savannah. Torrance let out a sob as Hermione ran to her, hugging her tightly.

"I win," whispered the Seer before he vanished.

Lavender said nothing as she hugged Savannah, glancing at Ginny who was looking at the trunk full of the disgusting potion.

"Let's go downstairs," said Hermione in a quiet voice.

Down in the kitchen, Hermione set about making hot chocolate. Lavender had gone out to the backyard with Ginny who wasn't talking to her, but lazily designing ice sculptures from the cold air.

"Here," said Hermione handing the three girls the hot chocolate, "You three drink these and calm down. When your mothers and I come back in you can explain to us what happened."

Hermione headed to the backyard with another three mugs that she handed out, keeping one for her self.

"How did this happen?" asked Ginny, "I thought they didn't know."

Hermione pulled out the letter her mother had found and handed it to Ginny. When Ginny read it she gasped in horror.

"She heard the argument I had with Harry! Oh Merlin… it's my fault!"

"No," said Lavender, "No, he would have found one way or another to get the soul back. It just took the use of our daughters to get it."

"What do we do?" asked Ginny, "He must've known Bronwyn knew."

Hermione gave a sigh remembering her dreams, "We knew this would happen though, remember?"

Ginny and Lavender knew. They just didn't want to admit that they hadn't prevented it.

"We have to protect them more now then ever. He wants their power," said Hermione, "And will stop at nothing to get it."

The three looked in the window at the three girls drinking their hot chocolates in silence. Silently a vow formed between them to protect their daughter's lives no matter what it cost them.

**CO**

The Seer clutched the jar tightly, his knuckles whitening with every second. The jar thumped wildly as the soul felt the body it belonged in growing closer. Kneeling in the centre of the room he placed the jar in front of him looking up at his lord's body.

"Here before you is your soul," he whispered, "Let it return to you to make you whole once more my Lord."

With that he lifted the jar up and dropped it, but it didn't break. The Seer frowned then smirked.

"Smart witches," he murmured before placing one finger on the lid and drawing a circle. The gold melted away at his touch revealing a circle. The soul floated out, a scream growing louder as it floated towards its owner.

Suddenly a bright red glow appeared as it entered the Great Evil's chest. The scream grew louder as the Great Evil began to scream himself. The Seer remained kneeling, his head bowed. But even the ground reflected the bright red glow emitting from the Great Evil.

The Seer almost flinched as the leader of the Underworld stood for the first time in nearly twelve years. The screaming had stopped and the red glow was ebbing away slowly. His eyes glinted in a cold, calculating manner as he looked down at the Seer.

"How long?" he asked, his voice hoarse from years of no real use other then groaning.

"Near twelve long years my Lord."

"You took twelve years to bring back my soul?"

"My Lord, the Power of Three are smart. I underestimated them."

"Indeed you did. However, you did succeed. I shall spare your life this time Seer. But another mistake will no longer be tolerated."

The Seer nodded and slowly stood, holding out his globe knowing that the Great Evil would want to know what has happened over the years.

"What would you like to see first, my Lord?" asked the Seer, though he knew the answer.

"Lavender."

**A/N: He's back, finally! So now the real count down to the Great Battle begins. Review!**

**Until next time!**

**Love yas!**

**Love Coz!**


	12. The Time of Lynette, Molly and Willow

**A/N: - Hums Piece Of Me by Britney Spears – Yes I am a fan. Guilty, but eh, my choice to like her. Anyway, thanks for the reviews!**

**DISCLAIMER: The plot, Torrance, Bronwyn, Savannah, Jake, Stephen, Tamika, The Great Evil, Seer, Man of Two Faces… umm… did I miss anyone? If I did, I own them to.**

_Chapter Twelve: The Time of Lynette, Molly and Willow_

Luna and Draco arrived in the kitchen, surprised to see three glum, young ladies sitting at the counter slurping hot chocolates. Luna, who was damp from sweat, looked out the kitchen windows spotting Hermione, Ginny and Lavender out in the cold talking quietly.

"Draco," said Luna gesturing out the window.

Draco and Luna hurried out the back with Hermione hugging Draco as soon as he reached her.

"What's happened?" asked Luna looking at the three in turn.

"The Great Evil has his soul back. Bronwyn overheard Gin and Harry having a disagreement and well… basically she told the other two, they saw Rosemerta, heard what they wanted came here-" started Lavender before Ginny cut in.

"The Seer was here. He used our lives to make Torrance summon the soul to him."

"How did you three know they were here?" asked Draco.

"I heard Torrance's plea for help in my mind… like a mental connection," said Hermione looking confused, "Ever heard of that?"

Draco frowned and shook his head, "Might be a mother – daughter thing. Plus she is a powerful witch."

"_Moving on_," said Ginny pointedly, "He has his soul back and we have a few big issues at hand. He wants Lavender and I doubt that has changed over the years. Another thing is he wants our daughter's powers. We need to protect four people."

"Not me," said Lavender, "We focus on those three girls first. I doubt I'll be the first thing on his mind."

"Look," said Draco, "This hasn't been told to the Heads. For some reason the news hasn't got to them ye-"

"It has now," said Lily appearing beside Ginny, "The Seer was using more then one form of magic when he took the soul. He placed a block around the house upon his arrival. It prevented us from knowing anything odd was happening inside."

"What are you planning?"

"It is too risky to take the girls with us and Lavender as well. The Man of Two Faces can come into our realm if he chooses to. Therefore we will need all to live in this house."

"It isn't big enough to hold three extra families," said Hermione.

"Then make do. Protection is the most important thing at the moment. There is no saying when the Great Evil will attack or send other creatures to keep you four women busy whilst he moves in on Bronwyn, Savannah and Torrance."

"Isn't there some spell we can do to protect them?" asked Ginny.

"Look in the book," suggested Lily, "It would be best to move in as soon as possible. The Unknowns and I will be organising as many defences as possible but there is no saying they will work. The war could begin any day now."

"I'm going to start researching protection spells," said Hermione heading inside, "Draco, can you head home and get some clothing?"

"I should tell Harry… the boys birthday! I completely forgot," cried Ginny, "Harry will kill me."

"Not when he understands," said Lily, "I'll come with you."

Ginny smiled gratefully, taking Lily's hand. 

"Will Bronwyn be okay?" asked Ginny with a look to Luna.

"I'll watch over the three of them," nodded Luna before Ginny vanished with Lily.

"I need to get to Oliver and Tamika. I shouldn't be long," said Lavender with a tight smile.

With a glance at Luna then her daughter inside, Lavender left. Luna headed inside to the kitchen where the girls were sitting silently, having finished their drinks.

"What's happening?" asked Torrance, "To us three?"

"I'll let your parents explain."

"Mum walked past without a word."

"Give her a few moments. Are you girls starving?" said Luna trying to look at ease and calm for their sake.

"A little," admitted Savannah.

"Starving like crazy," added Bronwyn.

"A true Weasley," chuckled Luna, "Your Uncle Ron is the same. He gets grumpy when he misses a meal."

Bronwyn smiled, "You and him were dating weren't you?"

"A long time ago."

"Before you died – ouch!" cried Bronwyn rubbing her shin where Torrance had kicked her.

"Yes," nodded Luna ignoring the dirty looks between the two girls, "Before I died."

"Was it scary?" asked Savannah, shifting her legs away from Torrance's aim, "Dying?"

Luna lowered the jar of jam she had grabbed to make some sandwiches. She sat on the spare stool; "It wasn't easy, even though I knew it had to happen. I was leaving behind my father and someone I loved dearly. But if I didn't a lot more people would have died. Luckily I got a second chance at life."

"But you didn't come to Uncle Ron," said Bronwyn softly with a swift look at Torrance.

"I wasn't allowed to, though I never, ever stopped loving or missing him," said Luna honestly before realising what she had said to three young, smart girls, "Enough depressing talk. How about some help with this simple, yet delicious meal?"

**CO**

"About time!" cried Harry walking into the lounge room where Ginny and Lily had arrived, "Mum."

"Harry," she said with a smile, "Let's sit down."

"No, wait. Where are the kids?" asked Ginny curiously.

"Jake and Steven are in the rumpus room and Bron is doing homework."

"No she isn't."

"Yes she is," said Harry pointedly, "She told me she was about… about four hours ago."

"We both know Bron has a short attention span when it comes to that sort of work. She is at the other house, the Charmed house," said Ginny calmly before her and Lily explained everything to Harry in full detail.

As they spoke Harry went pale and had to sit down in case his knees gave way, "I-I thought this wouldn't happen… that somehow nothing would try to harm my daughter."

"We both knew there was a big chance, Harry," said Ginny.

"If you had just walked away from it all those years ago-" started Harry.

"Harry, you know walking away stopped being an option a long time ago," said his mother firmly, "Just like you wouldn't walk away from battling Voldemort."

"That was different."

"How so?"

"Well for starters he murdered you, Dad, had a hand in leading Sirius to his death."

"And this Great Evil hasn't murdered innocents?" cried Ginny, "He had a hand in murdering Umbridge's daughter, he had a hand in killing Luna – even if she did go willingly – and he forced her to become a Spitster! Oh yeah and he wants Lavender for himself! Even if I did walk away from it there is no saying Bronwyn-Lily wouldn't of inherited the Power of Three! This is _my_ life Harry. You knew what you were getting into when you married me."

Harry ran a hand through his hair in frustration, "Can you stop him?"

"There is a way to kill him and with Luna part of the Power for now, I dare say we stand a good chance against him."

"What?" asked Harry looking confused again.

"Another long story," sighed Ginny, "For now we need to pack what we need and move to the other house. Poor Jake and Steven."

"We'll celebrate at the other house," said Harry standing up looking much calmer.

Lily chose that moment to leave as the husband and wife embraced in a loving hug.

**CO**

Oliver looked at Lavender horrified as she finished explaining all that had happened. 

"I honestly thought she was reading," said Oliver looking extremely guilty, "If I'd checked on her… gosh I'm an idiot."

"I don't blame you Oliver," said Lavender taking hold of his hand tightly, "She is safe now. But we need to pack things and go back to the house. It is the safest place for us all at the moment."

"For you and Savannah mainly."

"Savannah is more important," said Lavender standing up and smoothing the front of her clothes, "I can protect myself. If anything he'll be more interested in getting her powers then me."

"You don't know that for certain."

"I can hope it's the case, Oliver," said Lavender looking away from him; "I really don't want to think of it in any other way."

"Mummy," said Tamika walking into theliving room, "Are you okay?"

Lavender knelt down to hug her daughter, "I'm fine sweetie. Now, we need to go stay at another house for a little while. Will you be okay with that?"

"Will I still go to Miss Chang's Day Care?"

"Yes, just like normal. We're just staying at a new place until myself, Aunty Ginny, Aunty Hermione and Luna work out some… work stuff."

Tamika nodded then cocked her head to the side in confusion, "Who is Luna?"

"A friend. You will get to meet her. Now, lets go pack some things and get to the other house."

**CO**

Hermione gave a sigh as she turned another page. So far she had found nothing on protecting her daughter, Bronwyn and Savannah. She rubbed her forehead in frustration, jumping a little at the attic door opened.

"Mum," said Hermione surprised to see her mother, followed by Molly, "Mrs Weasley."

"How many times must I tell you to call me Molly, Hermione?" said Molly with a chuckle, "Draco told Lynette what was happening and Lyn came and told me."

"I never considered the girls finding out about this place," said Hermione, "Even with the forewarnings given."

"Things happen for a reason," said Lynette standing beside Hermione and rubbing her shoulder.

"Then what reason can there be for this happening?"

"That it is time for the war to take place once and for all," said Molly as Ginny entered the attic with Lavender and Luna, "Now is the time for white magic to show its power against black magic."

"But why force three young girls to be involved?" said Ginny, "They are innocent in all of this."

"You three are known as the Charmed Ones, they are the Phenomenal Three. The rarest form of magic," said Lynette flipping through the book hurriedly, "A power like theirs is born once in every hundred years – starting with the original three," Lynette stopped on a page and gestured to Hermione. Sure enough the title read "_**The Phenomenal Power**_".

"_Every one hundred years a Power of Three generation descends into their power early. From a young age they appear gifted magically, with no one knowing that their power is merely growing. When they become of age the power they inherit can be uncontrollable before full training takes place. This magic is extremely rare and the original Power of Three are the only well known witches to obtain it._

"_Evil from all walks of life will stop at nothing to have the combined magic for themselves. It is, however, impossible for one person to contain such magic. The power will turn against them and mutate them into something less then human. In easy terms the white magic becomes black in the darkest of ways."_

Hermione ran her hand over the page once she finished and looked up at Ginny, Lavender and Luna. Molly was seated on the old red lounge while Lynette stood by the window to Hermione's right.

"But what about the girls? Can the magic mutate in them?"

"If they are corrupted," said Molly, "The Great Evil isn't stupid. He will do his own research on the magic. Once he finds out what the magic will do to him, he will want the girls for himself."

"But we've been told by the Unknowns that he will kill our daughters," said Lavender, "Are they lying to us?"

"I can answer that," said Draco appearing beside Hermione and placing three bags on the ground, "The Head Unknowns, like you three and now Luna, get mixed messages all the time from their sources. They do the best they can to try and tell you four the truth but nothing is ever certain. Destiny is constantly changing, just like the Angel of Death's list."

"So now we need to protect the Great Evil from taking the girls for himself."

"There is more news," sighed Draco flipping to the page on the Man of Two Faces, "He's healed and angry."

Ginny, Lavender and Luna looked at Hermione in confusion as she looked frustrated.

"The Man of Two Faces," she sighed looking mainly at Luna, "We need to find a way to destroy him."

"To do that you need to take a trip back in time," said Molly standing up and striding over to the book, "Willow worked out a chant to stop him, but it was destroyed before any of us could use it on Joseph himself."

Luna's mouth dropped open, "My mother knew him?"

Molly nodded, "If she were alive I'm sure she would never of let him near you."

Lynette nodded in agreement.

Hermione flipped through the book and stopped on the time travel spell, "It's now or never I suppose."

"You'll arrived in 1972," said Lynette, "A year and half before we walked away. It would be best to wear clothes suited to the time period."

Ginny shrugged, "Jeans are always fashionable."

The four transfigured their pants to jeans and created shirts suited for the 1970's. Hermione wrote the spell out and walked over to Ginny, Lavender and Luna.

"Keep an eye on the girls," said Hermione with a look at Draco, "If anything happens get them out of here."

"And help celebrate Jake and Steven's birthday," added Ginny looking extremely guilty.

"I will," said Molly with a smile, "Be careful."

"_Time turner in the air,_

_Take us four where we must appear,_

_To the time of Lynette, Molly and Willow,_

_When the spell we need was penned,_

_This one bid we ask of time in the air_."

With a deep breath they all shut their eyes as the black portal sucked them through time. With a thud they landed on the attic floor. Luna sat up first and looked around the attic. It looked the same, except sun was streaming through the windows and one side of the room had less trunks stacked against the wall.

"We made it," said Luna dusting her blue shirt off.

"At least last time there was grass to make the landing softer," grumbled Ginny standing up and pulling Lavender with her.

Hermione stood up and looked over at the book. She hurried towards it and began flipping through it, "Thankfully the book knows who we are."

"But we don't."

The four women spun around surprised to see three witches around their age standing in the doorway in defensive poses. Lynette looked younger in the face with her brown hair falling about her face in long, curly locks. Molly was much slimmer in the face, though she looked to be at least eight to nine months pregnant, with her red hair long and straight. Her eyes, however, still had the common brightness about them that Ginny was use to seeing.

But Luna didn't care about the other two women. Standing before her with long dirty blonde hair, with matching eyes, nose and mouth was Willow. Built like her daughter Luna knew she had inherited nearly everything there was to inherit from her mother.

"Hey, don't hurt us," said Lavender, "We come in… in peace."

"That's what the Evillian's said when they tried to take our book," said Molly, "Step away from the book."

"We really mean no harm Mu- Molly," said Ginny as Hermione backed away from the book, "Please, believe us."

"Wait – Molly," said Lynette as Molly raised a hand, "The red heads wrist."

"Show us," said Willow with a nod to Ginny.

Ginny glanced at her three friends and walked over to Willow. She showed them her wrist looking at Willow's.

"Why four triangles instead of three?"

"Hard to explain."

"We're from the future," said Hermione, "We need something Willow wrote."

"It's a spell," said Luna looking at Willow again, "About the Man of Two Faces."

"You don't need the spell. We're facing him today and we need it," said Molly haughtily. 

"Yeah well facing him did you three no good," snapped Ginny, "You don't beat him, okay? We are proof from the future of that. Now, we need that spell because there are more important things happening in our time."

"Gin, be careful of what you say," hissed Hermione.

"She is such a stubborn… you know," replied Ginny quietly.

"Arguing with your mother won't help," Hermione said just as quietly before she looked at Willow with a sigh, "Have you written the spell?"

"It's in the book."

Hermione turned to the book and began flipping through it.

"How can you trust them?" cried Molly.

"I have a feeling," said Willow looking at Luna curiously, "They are like us – except for the other blonde."

Lavender looked around the room uncomfortably.

"But she is just as special," smiled Willow causing Lavender to smile a little, "Don't you feel it Molly? Lynette?"

"If you say so," shrugged Lynette, "Have you found it?"

"Not yet," replied Hermione, "Lave, help me."

Lavender walked over and began scanning the pages with Hermione.

"What are your names?" demanded Molly, "Ones called Lave."

"Gin," said Ginny, "She's Herms and the other woman is Lun."

"Luna," corrected Willow.

"How did you know?"

"A feeling," said Willow, "And a dream Lynette here had."

"Keep me in the dark why don't you?" cried Molly.

"I was going to tell you Molly but you were busy with Arthur."

Ginny hid a grin as her mother flushed red.

"Actually, we weren't doing anything wrong, Merlin knows Arthur is worried about me more then ever being pregnant and all."

"Do you know what it is?" asked Ginny feigning curiosity. 

"A boy," said Molly proudly, "Arthur is _thrilled_. Two sons!"

"Found it!" cried Hermione suddenly, "Lave, ink, parchment, quill."

Lavender handed Hermione what she needed and let Hermione hastily write the chant down.

"So - so we won't defeat the Man of Two Faces then?" asked Lynette who had been watching Hermione quietly.

"No, but with this we should be able to with any hope with there being four of us instead of three," said Hermione slipping the parchment into her jeans pocket.

"If you're from the future… how far forward are you?" asked Molly.

"Put it this way," said Hermione, "I'm 35 years old."

"Nearly 35," said Lavender.

"We're both 33," said Ginny gesturing to her self and Luna.

Molly looked at Ginny critically, finally studying her features, "T-then what's your real name? Gin?"

"Ginerva Molly Potter."

"You?" asked Lynette looking at Hermione.

"Hermione Jean Granger."

Suddenly the black portal appeared behind them. Time knew they had achieved what they needed to and was ready to take them back to where they belonged.

"And you? Luna?" asked Willow quickly.

"Luna Louisa Lovegood."

"Come on, Luna," said Ginny taking her friends hand.

Luna looked at her mother longingly before turning with Ginny and jumping into the time portal knowing that would be the last time she would see her mother in person.

**CO**

"Where is my Mum?" asked Tamika watching Molly prepare the cakes Ginny had cooked for Steven and Jake.

"Gone on a trip," said Molly, "What do you think?"

Tamika eyed the cake and gave her young adorable grin she shared with her father, "Look's yummy!"

"Do you think pumpkin juice will do for drinks?" asked Lynette holding up two jugs of the drink.

"I say so. Where are the girls?"

"Helping Harry, Oliver and Draco set up the dining room. Jake and Steven are still having showers I think," said Lynette summoning a stack of cups to her.

Running footsteps alerted Molly and Lynette of people's arrival. They hurried to the entry hall and were relieved to see the four women back unscathed.

"Mummy!" cried Tamika running to her mother.

Lavender scooped her up and hugged her happily, kissing her on the cheek.

"How did it go?" asked Draco.

"To plan," said Hermione before looking at her mother, "Surely you remember us coming long before it happened?"

Lynette smiled, as did Molly, "Of course we did. You just needed some prodding in that direction to make it happen."

"Is this where you all got to?" came Ron's voice as he walked in the front door surprised at seeing them all, "I spent a majority of the afternoon looking at all the possible places you lot could have gotten to and here I find you all having a merry little get together."

"Believe me," said Ginny, "It has been _anything_ but merry. He got his soul back Ron."

Ron looked stunned, looking to Luna for confirmation. When she nodded he mouthed a swear word aware of Tamika's presence.

"When are we having cake?" moaned Jake stamping down the stairs with Steven, "Did you all forget what day it is?"

"Yeah," added Steven, "Jake and I are _eight_ today!"

"Oh!" cried Ginny looking at Harry in surprise, "Why didn't you tell me, Harry?"

"Slipped by mind, Gin."

Jake and Steven looked at each other almost heart broken.

"Oh sweeties," cried Ginny hurrying over to them and kneeling to hug them both, "How could I ever forget what today is to my sons?"

Ginny stood and led them to the dining room decorated in orange, yellow, red, blue, green and white streamers with balloons that were constantly changing colours. At the end of the table sat presents from all their Uncles, Hermione, Lavender and Oliver, Lynette and many other family friends.

"Am I late?" cried Arthur in the entry hall.

Molly led him in as the boys sat in front of their individual cakes excitedly.

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Jake and Steven, happy birthday to you!" sang everyone merrily.

The boys took big breaths and blew their candles out as everyone cheered and clapped.

**CO**

"Do you think they'll be okay?" asked Hermione looking at the lounge room that had been converted to a large bedroom to sleep Torrance, Savannah, Bronwyn, Jake, Steven and Tamika.

"We've put the crystals around them. No evil soul can step inside the room with them activated," said Ginny walking with Hermione and Lavender to the kitchen.

In the kitchen Luna had made all the adults coffees. Molly, Arthur and Lynette had left a few hours ago after helping tidy up and convert the lounge room to a bedroom. Ginny sat down beside her husband while Lavender leaned against the counter beside Oliver. Hermione was standing in front of Draco, his arms around her waist from behind while Luna was trying to avoid any contact with Ron.

"So what was it like to step back in time and see our mother?" asked Ron with a grin to Ginny.

"Mum was really… stuck up in a way," said Ginny, "You can tell she has mellowed over the years."

"I bet she looked like you."

"No not really," said Ginny shaking her head.

"Your mother was pretty Luna," said Hermione.

Luna looked up and nodded.

"You take after her," added Lavender.

"Yeah you do," agreed Ginny, "You both looked like twins."

"Thanks," said Luna taking a deep breath, "I think I might step outside for a while. I just need some fresh air."

Everyone let her go, watching her for a moment before leaving their coffees and heading to bed themselves.

Ron, however, didn't go to bed. Instead he walked out the back door and headed to Luna who was sitting on the bench under the tree.

"Everything okay?" asked Ron sitting beside her.

"It was nice to see my Mum," said Luna softly, "I wish my Dad could have seen her with me though."

"But he can't."

"I know. I'm just saying, that's all."

"Anything else bothering you?"

Luna looked at Ron curiously, "What makes you ask me that?"

"Well you avoid me like I have Dragon Pox or something like that."

"Oh. That noticeable, huh?"

"It is," nodded Ron, "Mainly when you speak to everyone but me. And when you chose to stand instead of sitting beside me – in the only seat available- at the little party this evening."

"I'm sorry Ron. It's just… I'm scared I'll, you know, lose control of my feelings and actions around you."

"What's wrong with that?"

"Joseph is bound to find out and when he does he'll go after you."

"But you can kill him now."

"There is no saying the spell will work. It hasn't been tested," said Luna with a shiver.

Ron sighed, "Come on. It's too cold out here. Let's head inside."

Luna nodded and followed Ron inside, locking the door behind her with a strong charm. When she turned, she almost collided with Ron who was waiting for her.

"Sorry," gasped Luna stepping back, her eyes locking with his.

The pair looked at each other silently. Luna could feel her heart thudding hard in her chest. She knew she should look away – at least until Joseph was gone – but she couldn't. He stepped towards her and Luna leaned in, finally giving in to her true feelings. Lifting her up, Ron carried her through the kitchen with them both stumbling up the staircase to her waiting bedroom.

**CO**

"Raunchy," said the Seer as Joseph took long, angry breaths at what he was witnessing, "Who knew your… wife isn't it? Who knew she had that in her?"

"I'll kill him," growled Joseph slamming his fist onto the table causing the seers globe to rattle on its stand.

"Yes, well leave it till the morning won't you? The Great Evil will probably want to pay a visit with you," said the Seer before rolling his eyes, "His heart mate hasn't seen him years."

"If he knew you mocked him, you would be dead."

"What he doesn't see won't hurt him."

"You'd best hope he never finds out then," said Joseph, "A lot of people here hate you. That's the word going around. The Snake Shifters hold a deep hatred for you."

"They are powerless against me."

"Keep believing that."

The Seer glared at Joseph turning away from him, a wave of worry spreading through him. They would need dealing with immediately. And he knew just the way to do it.

**A/N: There you go. Review! **

**Until next time… **

**Love yas!**

**Love Coz!**


	13. Face Off

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews. I got into the mood of writing after watching the fifth movie again.**

**DISCLAIMER: Meh, you all know, if not pay a visit to the previous chapter and read that.**

_Chapter Thirteen: Face Off_

"It has been a long time, my dear ladies, since you were last active."

The women looked back at him with murderous suspicion evident in their eyes. None moved though, wanting to hear what the cloaked man had to say to them, possibly offer them.

He paused in the middle of the room showing respect with a deep bow, the globe glinting in the crook of his right arm. Standing tall again he remained silent. He had to play this right. One mistake would see him injured or dead within a split second.

"What do you want with us, Seer?" hissed one woman as she glided forward dressed in a black gown – the current leader of the Spitster's.

"Your service's, my dear lady. There is trouble mounting in the Underworld. It needs stopping before it spreads further then necessary."

"What form of trouble?"

"The Snake Shifter's are… lacking in loyalty."

"Who to, Seer? You or Great Evil?"

"Does it matter?"

The Spitster gave a smirk as she glided closer and pushed his hood off revealing his young and handsome face, "My dear _boy_, I am not your pet whose strings you can pull whenever you want. Luna may have been that way but I am not. If you want to make any ground and leave this domain alive, then I suggest you be honest with me."

The Seer took a deep breath cursing the woman's cleverness, "Very well. It seems hatred is growing towards me. What people do not see is that I am trying to keep Great Evil alive. His _love_ for that human is trouble. I may have pushed buttons but it is all for the Greater Good of our world – our people. I need you and your ladies to control the Snake Shifter's. Kill the rebels and warn the possible ones."

"You wish Greater Good for the Underworld but need us to kill our people?"

The Seer gave a nod and the woman turned away looking around the cave at the other Spitster's. She spun back around quickly with a cold, hungry glint in her eyes.

"It has been a long time."

The Seer gave a smirk, welcoming her touch on his face, "Indeed it has my lady."

**CO**

Hermione raced down the staircase at a run, wrapping her dressing gown around her and hastily tying it off. She jumped the last lot of stairs, landing smoothly on her feet. Looking up, she was met with surprised faces of six children and Harry, Ron, Draco and Oliver placing a large Christmas tree in the corner of the dining room.

"Whoa," said Steven, "That was wicked Aunty Hermione."

"Thanks Steve," said Hermione walking into the dining room feeling relieved, "At least give some warning when you plan on crashing a tree inside the house. You had me thinking we were under attack!"

"Calm down Herms!" said Ron brightly as he slapped her on the shoulder with a grin, "It's Christmas! Not election time!"

Hermione watched Ron exit the room looking confused, "Is that the same Ron from all these years?"

"Yep," said Harry with a nod, "I saw him leaving Luna's room early this morning."

"_Oh_."

Harry just nodded as Ginny dumped two boxes of tinsel on the table, followed by Luna placing two of Christmas baubles and Lavender carrying one of other various decorations including a hanger for the front door of a Santa Claus that said 'Ho, ho, ho! Merry Christmas!' whenever someone opened the door or knocked.

"You know, that will get annoying," pointed out Ginny.

"I know," sighed Lavender, "We can always silence it or destroy it once Christmas is over."

Hermione pulled out a long strand of tinsel and held it up, "This is always the best part of Christmas, the decorating."

"Let the kids do it," said Luna looking into the lounge room and seeing Bronwyn, Savannah and Torrance sitting on their beds looking glum, "It will cheer them up a bit."

The mother's nodded and Ginny called all six children in telling them what to do. The grins soon spread between them all. Leaving them alone, the four witches entered the kitchen where the men were chatting about the Christmas Quidditch Cup. Oliver was competing that night with his team against their biggest rivals – Bulgaria.

"Krum is losing his game though," said Ron, "I think he should retire."

"Says the man who polishes his signed photo three times a week," teased Ginny.

"Hey that is _priceless_!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah."

The adults laughed only stopping as a black eagle owl flew in dumping a letter on the table. The paper was black with glittering red writing. Draco stepped forward and flipped it over with a bread knife. Hermione gave a sigh and grabbed it.

"It could be cursed!" cried Draco angrily.

"Well I'm still standing aren't I?"

Draco rolled his eyes as Hermione frowned at the writing.

"It's written to the Power of Four," murmured Hermione as she broke the seal.

An intake of breath rippled throughout the room, which was released as Hermione unfolded it with nothing happening. But without warning the letter flew out of Hermione's hand. The black paper grew larger and more transparent. Red eyes stared around the room followed by a deep chuckle as he looked at terrified Lavender clutching onto Oliver tightly.

"Don't look so surprised. You knew I would be back by now."

"What do you want?" demanded Ginny as her, Hermione and Luna closed ranks around Lavender.

"I think you all know – quite obviously. However I am here to extend an invitation for a personal meeting between you four and the Man of Two Faces, however, I believe you know him as Joseph?"

"We accept – tonight at seven, the Shrieking Shack," said Luna coldly, "Tell Joseph to bring tissues to mop up his tears when he's defeated."

The Great Evil gave a smirk, "Very well."

"Wait," said Hermione, "If Joseph wants a meeting we want a deal. An unbreakable deal."

"Which is?"

"Our daughter's and son's are not to be touched, taken, cursed, jinxed or approached at all until the battle is finished and we are back here with them."

The Great Evil's eyes flashed a colder shade of red. Hermione stared at him just as coldly as did Ginny, Lavender and Luna.

"Very well. You have your deal."

With that he was gone, no sign of him being in the kitchen existing.

"We have a lot of planning to do," said Lavender quietly.

"Then lets get started. We need to memorise the chant and any defences we can use against Joseph," said Hermione pacing back and forth, "We need to make vanquishing potions and Merlin knows what else."

"I'll inform the Head Unknowns," said Draco.

"We'll keep the kids busy," said Harry with agreeing nods from Ron and Oliver.

**CO**

Hermione read over the spell, her quill tapping on the table as she rearranged a few words. Lavender rubbed her forehead in frustration as she searched the spell book to find any other defences to put on the house while they were absent. Ginny and Luna worked hastily together in creating vanquishing potions.

Glancing at her watch Hermione saw it was nearing six-thirty that night.

"We should get a move on," said Hermione standing up and folding the rewrite up to slip into her pocket.

"I can't find anything for the house!" cried Lavender.

"They should be fine," said Ginny, trying to sound positive, "Lynette and my mother will be here along with my father and brothers."

"Yeah," said Hermione, "Oliver's called in late for the Quidditch, Harry's here and so is Draco."

Lavender gave a nod and the four women headed downstairs. In the entrance hall they pulled their cloaks on with Molly and Lynette watching them silently.

"You have nothing to worry about."

The four spun around and saw Lily, James and many other white-cloaked people.

"What's going on?" frowned Ginny.

"We will be surrounding the house for extra protection. No one will go near without us knowing," said James firmly.

The four women managed to smile before leaving with unison cracks. When they opened their eyes they were welcomed to the grounds outside the Shrieking Shack. A dull glow came from one of the windows alerting them that Joseph had already arrived and was waiting. With a move of the hand Lavender made the fence move to the side giving them access. They slid a little down the hill, Ginny helping Luna stand at the bottom. The ground was uneven and difficult to see across but any magic performed this close would let Joseph know they were close by and give him the upper hand before the battle began.

"We don't know the extent of his power's," said Luna quietly.

"We do know he is twisted Luna. Very twisted and disturbed," pointed out Lavender, "Let's just try and keep a positive attitude about us."

Luna nodded grabbing onto Hermione's arm as she nearly fell in a small pothole. Regaining her footing they started climbing the side of the hill leading to the pathway. It wasn't steep but the grip barely existed. Within ten minutes, Ginny slid up the last bit before turning and assisting the next one up, Lavender. Luna pulled her self up followed by Hermione who stood first wiping snow off her jeans.

"Alright. We know the plan-" she started before Lavender cut her off.

"A plan never works. These guys are unpredictable."

"A plan is better then running in like four mad women," said Ginny siding with Hermione, "At least we have a basic idea of what will happen if it goes our way."

"Yeah, 'IF' being the keyword in use here!" said Luna.

"Lets not argue," pleaded Hermione, "Let's just go in there before he comes looking for us."

"Too late ladies."

All four jumped with Hermione and Ginny turning to see Joseph standing on the footpath, puffs of smoke coming from his partially open mouth due to the cold air.

"Luna," he said stepping forward a little, "I see you're one of them."

"Yes," nodded Luna trying to hide her nerves.

"And you are cheating on me?"

Luna said nothing causing Joseph to let out an angry breath. He raised his left hand in a clenched fist, causing Ginny to raise a potion.

"Oh I see," smirked Joseph eyeing the phial, "You think one of those will stop me?"

"Having trouble, are we?"

The four looked to the shacks doorway, watching the Great Evil step down the stairs with his Seer following.

"Ladies, so glad you all could make it!" he said, "Lavender, you look as ravishing as ever."

"I don't think it's a pity to not say the same about you," snarled Lavender in her harshest tone.

The Great Evil gave an almost serene smile, which vanished as quick as it came. He turned to Joseph who shot a glare at him before turning his attention to the four women, waiting for the moment of strike.

"Well?" said the Great Evil, "What are you waiting for?"

"You to quit with the catch up," snapped Joseph.

The Great Evil stepped back into the shadows with the Seer giving Joseph free reign. Without a moment's hesitation he struck, shoving Hermione to the ground in the blink of an eye. Hermione threw him off, taping into her element. Not landing on the ground, Joseph jumped up spinning in a circle to see him self surrounded by the four women. He gave a low laugh stepping towards Luna. Reacting instantly, Luna shoved her hands forward emitting an invisible pulse that caused Joseph to stumble backwards.

"Clever," he said, "But it won't stop me from killing you."

Within a blink of the eye Joseph moved from Ginny, to Lavender, to Hermione knocking each woman unconscious.

"Now stop me," he hissed stalking towards Luna.

**CO**

Harry stood in the once sitting room, now bedrooms doorway, watching Bronwyn read to her brother's. Turning away he looked at the clock seeing it was ten to eight. Ginny had admitted she didn't know when they would be home. While Harry was positive his wife, best friend, Lavender and Luna would come home alive he couldn't help but feel unsure. Heading for the kitchen, Harry looked up as Draco came thundering down the steps looking panicked.

"What is it?" asked Harry.

Draco shook his head and gestured to the kitchen. Harry followed him in where Ron and Oliver were waiting. Sitting beside Oliver was his bag of Quidditch gear.

"Something's not right," said Draco quietly, "I can sense Luna and she seems to be panicking horribly. Hermione, Ginny and Lavender seem calm – too calm for the situation they're in."

"Well go see them! Help them!" cried Ron.

"I can't. I am duty bound here at the request of the Head Unknowns and my charges. If I left Torrance, Savannah and Bronwyn here they would kill me."

"What do we do?" sighed Oliver.

"Wait. It's all we can do."

At that precise moment a horrified scream came from the sitting room followed by a series of sighing sounds. Rushing to the sitting room the four men found a line of shape shifters standing before a line of Unknowns. Behind the Unknowns were the children, huddling on the ground close together.

"Give us the girls," snarled one standing forward and transforming itself into Hermione, "Torrance, honey, it's Mum!"

Draco quickly appeared beside his daughter, holding her back, "It's not your mother."

"He's lying! Sweetie, you know in your heart it's me. Would I lie to you?"

Torrance closed her eyes and clung onto her father tightly whispering, "It's not Mum, it's not Mum, it's not Mum."

"Leave now!" demanded Lily standing strong and tall beside James, "Or you will suffer."

The shake shifter laughed and transformed into Sirius as it looked at James in shocked amusement, "James, would I ever do wrong by my best friend?"

James' eyes went cold as his hand twitched, almost as if he were an ordinary wizard resisting the urge to whip his wand out and hex the smug look off the supposed Sirius' face.

"Leave now!" growled James, "Or you will suffer."

Harry, Ron and Oliver quickly apperated to where Draco was with the children.

"Close their eyes and muffle their hearing," instructed one of the Unknowns kneeling beside Draco and Torrance, "This is about to get rather disturbing and unfriendly."

Draco nodded and relayed the instructions to the other men. Hastily they performed the required spells startling the children.

"Lily, sweet Lily," came the voice of Lily's mother, "Ever so beautiful as the flower with her sister Petunia."

"You have had your warnings," said Lily, "Now you will suffer due to your own foolishness."

A great loud crack of thunder rumbled around the house causing lights to flicker violently. Draco, Harry, Ron and Oliver shielded their eyes as white light came from the hands of the Unknowns. Horrible screams roared from the Shape Shifters as the electric bolts travelled through their bodies, burning them inside out.

When it finished all that was left were piles of ashes with the odd fragment of burnt flesh.

"We warned them," said Lily with a nod as she looked at James uncertain, "Didn't we?"

"Lily we were protecting our grandchildren," said James squeezing her shoulders gently, "We were doing our duty."

**CO**

Luna stumbled backwards, her fear of her husband consuming her completely. He laughed at her pathetic scrambling to stand as he cracked his knuckles to intimidate her even more.

Falling back on the ground, Luna slid back until she collided with the shack. Joseph towered over her a cold smirk on his face.

"Where shall I begin?" he asked in a low voice as a short dagger formed in his hand, "Shall I slice you open from the stomach up? Or rearrange your face? Hmm?"

Luna shook her head, "N-no, no, no d-don't!"

He knelt down grabbing her roughly by the front of the shirt. With a yank she was inches from his face with tears streaming down her dirt smudged cheeks, "Why not wench? You cheated on me with that Weasley!"

"I love him!" cried Luna helplessly, "I couldn't help it! I love him!"

"What about me? Don't you love me?"

"No!" said Luna her voice sounding firmer then before, "I don't love you, I despise everything about you!"

"You'll regret saying that," he hissed, raising the dagger high.

Luna looked up at it determinedly. Closing her eyes she focused her energy on the dagger and visioning it being shattered by the pulse of the worlds energy around her. When Joseph gave a cry of surprise, Luna opened her eyes seeing the metal fragments of the destroyed weapon. Shoving him away from her unguarded, Luna moved with quick speed to Ginny.

"Ginny!" cried Luna seeing Joseph storming towards her, "Wake up! Ginny, I need you! Ginny!"

Slapping her friend on the cheek brought her around. Ginny shook her head groggily and looked up at Luna in confusion.

"What happened?" she mumbled sitting up.

"I can't explain, we need to do it now!"

Ginny turned to Joseph and nodded. She stood with Luna and froze him quickly.

"Hurry, it won't last long," said Ginny as she ran to Hermione and Luna to Lavender.

The other two women woke quickly and stood up swaying. Joseph broke through the freezing in time for Hermione to pull the chant out.

"Another pathetic piece of magical words?" he sneered, "Your mother's tried the same to no avail."

"There were only three of them," said Luna coldly, "Not four."

Joseph gave a laugh that echoed throughout the air, startling a group of birds in nearby bushes.

"_Hate, love, friendship, enemies,_

_Two sides of these you possess."_

The four women glanced up to see Joseph being rooted to the ground, black smoke emitting from the ground around him.

"_Life you have when you shouldn't,_

_Death you avoid every time_."

The smoke rose up around him with a black glow forming around Joseph's body outline. Hermione gripped the parchment tighter with Luna clutching onto her robe sleeves with one hand and holding onto Ginny's hand with the other.

"_Two faces you use,_

_Two faces you abuse_."

Joseph started jerking wildly as if he were being torn in two. One kind and gentle side, the other corrupted and cold side Luna saw all the time. He scratched at his face wildly, tearing at his clothes as the outline grew brighter and the smoke more wild and spinning.

"_Enter death's domain,_

_Never to return to the real world again_."

With a wild spin the women and hidden Great Evil and Seer watched as Joseph was torn into two separate souls. A beautiful woman who hugged him with a smile full of love greeted the white and pure side.

"Mother," whispered Joseph in tears before vanishing into the blinding light.

Luna clutched onto Hermione and Ginny tightly as tears fell down her cheeks. If only she had truly known that Joseph, perhaps things would have turned out differently.

An entirely different person, however, greeted the other Joseph. Dressed in a tattered cloak, his cold, calculating dark eyes eyed Joseph with disgust.

"You failed me," he snarled before shoving Joseph into the dark unknown.

Silence filled the air around them with all four unsure of what to do. All they knew was Joseph was gone. The spell had worked properly, freeing Luna from her husband. Leaving her free to be with Ron finally.

The four turned to leave but came to a halt to see the Great Evil and Seer.

"Clever," said the Great Evil, "Should I be expecting something like that?"

"Oh you are a completely different game with a different strategy," said Hermione feeling Lavender tense up beside her.

Lavender gave a cry as the Great Evil appeared at her side, holding her back against him. The other three women ran towards the pair but a shot of red light threw them backwards, coming from the Seer.

"You will be mine," snarled the Great Evil in Lavender's ear, his hands sliding along her body, "Whether you like it or not. I have waited a very long time for this."

Lavender gave a whimper as he threw her towards the other three. With that the evil pair left. Hermione pushed her self up and crawled to Lavender hugging the sobbing woman. Ginny and Luna stood and looked around them carefully.

"He won't get you Lave," said Hermione peering at Lavender's terrified face, "No one will let that happen."

Lavender gave a weak nod and stood with Hermione, "Let's just get home."

**CO**

"They're okay," said Draco looking up from the dining room table with a relieved smile, "They're-"

"Mum!" cried Bronwyn from the hallway.

The four men ran to the hallway seeing the four tired, dirty, yet smiling women hugging their kids, with Luna running into Ron's embrace.

Draco weaved his way to his love and daughter. Torrance stepped back smiling to let Hermione and Draco share a tight hug and kiss.

"You had me so worried," said Draco, "I knew something was wrong at one stage but I couldn't leave."

"Yeah. We had these _really_ creepy people here," said Torrance, "They kept on transforming into different people."

"What?" cried Hermione looking from Torrance to Draco.

"Shape shifter's came for the girls," explained Draco causing Ginny, Lavender and Luna to stop talking to the others and look at Draco.

"Kids!" cried Ginny suddenly, "Look at the time! It's nearly midnight! Bed!"

Twenty minutes later after putting grumbling children to bed the adults were upstairs in the attic with the four women listening to the four men explain that night's events.

"We made a deal!" fumed Hermione, "He broke the deal!"

"It was only a verbal deal, Hermione," pointed out Draco, "The strongest form of deals is the one pulled off when Luna was a Spitster. They can only be done every fifty years."

"Well what a long wait that would be," sighed Ginny, "At least the Unknown's protected them."

"Which they can't do every time evil comes knocking," said Draco, "Nothing any of us do will be safe enough. I think you four need to start planning the final battle. "

The four women looked at each other silently. They knew the day would come and they had the answer already. It was putting it into action that would be the hard and risky part of it all.

**CO**

"After Christmas," said the Great Evil pacing around his domain with his Seer watching on in silence, "We will go back for her. It is becoming more prudent to create an heir."

"What of the girls?"

"Them as well. They are still young enough and naive to be corrupted into our view of life."

The Seer gave a nod, "Shall I prepare the quarters then?"

"No. I have a new location. One that hasn't been used in over a thousand years. My grandfather's castle. It is East of Hogwarts and very secluded from the rest of the world. The perfect location to remind Lavender of our past."

The Seer gave a nod and discreet roll of the eyes as an Evillian knocked and entered.

"Seer, Ash-Nai wishes to see you."

The Seer nodded, bowed to the Great Evil and left. He walked into his room where the leader of the Spitster's waited. She looked at him for a moment before gliding towards him as he shut the door. Her hands ran over his body as he met her lips in a devouring kiss.

Pulling back, she looked at him with a smirk, "It has been done."

"Excellent. Now things are the way they should be," he said huskily before Ash-Nai pushed him down onto his bed.

**A/N: It took me days to write this – stopping and starting. Anyway, review!**

**Until next time…**

**Love yas!**

**Love Coz!**


	14. White Winter Wedding

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews. Very sorry for the delay.**

**DISCLAIMER: Refer to previous chapter.**

_Chapter Fourteen: White Winter Wedding_

Lavender watched in silence as the snow floated to the already white ground. Christmas Day had already arrived with the past few days having been spent focusing on the final fight against the Great Evil. Plans had been written and re-written until deemed perfect by all four women.

But whenever alone Lavender was consumed by her hidden fear of the Great Evil taking her from her family. She couldn't imagine not seeing Oliver everyday, seeing Savannah's goofy grin or hearing Tamika's contagious laugh.

Taking in a deep breath, she slowly released it causing the window to fog up.

"Well this is no way to spend Christmas Day."

Lavender looked over her shoulder and smiled at her husband, taking hold of his offered hand. Standing behind her, he let her hand go and moved his arms around her waist.

"I know. I'm just doing some thinking," replied Lavender.

"What about?"

"How we have two beautiful girls."

"They inherited your beauty."

Lavender smiled, "And your love for Quidditch."

"That too."

"And I was thinking about you."

"And how handsome I am?"

"Yes, of course," laughed Lavender placing her hands over his, "I'm a lucky woman to have you, Savannah and Tamika."

"I sense there is more to this trail of thought?"

Lavender gave a slight nod of agreement, falling silent.

"You can tell me when you're ready," said Oliver, who was not the type to force people to confess what's bothering them, "But for now, Hermione has slaved the morning away cooking lunch. Are you coming down to eat some?"

Lavender turned away from the window with a nod. She smiled at Oliver lovingly, gently kissing him, "If I don't Hermione will think I hate her food."

The pair headed down stairs to the dining room, which had been magically increased in size to fit in all the family members. All of the Weasley's, including Ginny, Harry and their kids took up one side with the rest of the guests on the other side. The middle of the table was straining under the weight of trays of potatoes, two turkeys, ham, salads, pasta's, pasta sauces, gravy, a range of hot vegetables and who knew what else Hermione had cooked up!

"Well," said Arthur, standing up to give the toast causing all the children to groan, "Two, four, six, eight bog in and don't wait!"

With a cheer from all he sat down and everyone began diving into the food. The chatter was happy and bright all around the table with laughter never missing. Lavender even managed to forget her private woes to join in laughing at the conversation between Fred, George, Harry and Oliver about their Hogwarts Quidditch days.

Once the meal ended the group moved to the sitting room. The children's beds had been moved to the basement for the day and the tree was standing in front of the window facing the street with piles of presents all around the base of the tree.

"Oh hand them out Arthur!" said Molly with a clap of her hands.

Arthur stood and picked up the nearest present, "To Harry, love from Molly and Arthur!"

Arthur continued handing the presents out with everyone gasping in awe at what they got.

"To Kevla, love from Ginny, Harry and kids!"

Kevla, who was now married to Charlie, gave a happy smile as she unwrapped the gift revealing a new briefcase. She worked as a lawyer at a private firm in Diagon Alley.

"Thanks guys!" she said brightly showing Charlie and their ten-year-old daughter, Juliet, and eight-year-old son Josh.

"To Hermione, love always Draco," said Arthur holding up a white envelope.

Hermione looked at it curiously as she took it. All eyes were on her as she opened it and pulled out a soft purple coloured bit of parchment. Unfolding it her surroundings started to change. Hermione looked around her in alarm when the parchment and envelope vanished from her hands. She looked down at her jeans, watching as they paled in colour and transformed from pants to a long, white dress. Her jumper had gone and was replaced with a strapless, fitted top. The surroundings stopped changing and Hermione gave a gasp as she looked at her reflection.

It was her wedding dress from all those years ago when Luna was a Spitster! The room she was in was the side room of the church her and Draco were to marry in before he was taken.

The door opened behind her and Ginny, Lavender, Luna and Torrance walked in dressed in the yellow gowns.

"Is this my Christmas present?" asked Hermione in shock.

Torrance nodded, bouncing on her feet as she looked at her mother in awe, "You look so beautiful, Mum!"

Hermione smiled, running her hand over the unique dress, "Did you guys help him?"

"No," said Ginny, "It was all his doing."

Hermione blinked back tears as she gave a laugh, "I'm getting married!"

Her friends and daughter hugged her happily until Lynette came in to say it was time. Just as it was planned last time, Lynette was going to walk her daughter down the aisle. The four walked out to the entry with Hermione hearing many voices coming from inside.

"Who came?" asked Hermione, looking at her mother nervously.

"Everyone. Lily and James, though they are sitting in the rafters to hide from view, Professor McGonagall, Hagrid… you name it they came to see you finally get married," said Lynette.

Music started and Luna walked in first followed by Lavender and then Ginny. Torrance looked at her mother with a grin.

"You'll finally be Hermione Malfoy," she said.

Hermione nodded and pecked Torrance on the cheek before the elegant young Malfoy stepped down the aisle grinning at her waiting father.

The music changed into the wedding march and those in attendance stood waiting for Hermione to appear. Hermione took a deep breath and linked arms with her mother. In the back of her mind she kept on expecting something to go wrong, such as an interruption. It was as if she were living a dream.

She looked at her mother and nodded. The pair stepped into view and Hermione's eyes met Draco's. A soft look of pure love was upon his face as he watched his wife to be walk towards him. The guests looked on with smiles of happiness with Molly dabbing the corner of her eyes, as was Lily.

As Hermione and Lynette reached the front, Lynette declared she was giving Hermione away before Draco took hold of Hermione's arm.

The service began with people watching on with smiles. Torrance couldn't stop grinning and kept biting her lower lip in excitement.

"And now Hermione, do you have any vows of your own?" asked the Priest.

"Not prepared, but I'm sure I can come up with something," replied Hermione with a smile to the Priest who nodded back. Hermione looked at Draco and took a deep breath, "Wow… well this is a surprise."

The guests and Draco chuckled as Hermione gave a smile before continuing.

"But you always did surprise me. It's so hard to believe we went to school as people less then friends. And then surprise, you were thrown into my life. And I don't regret that for happening. You taught me more then I _needed_ to know. You taught me what real love is, how it itself taught me how to care for someone so deeply. We may have been apart for so long Draco but I think the way I feel for you never changed. If it did, then I believe it became stronger."

Draco smiled as Hermione paused, gripping his hands tighter.

"I want you to know that I promise to keep loving you until the day we die. I promise to be there for you always in sickness, in health and all the times in between. I love you."

"Draco?" said the Priest.

"I wanted to give you this wedding as your Christmas gift so you know just how much I love you. This wedding and day symbolize love to others and being with them in good times and bad. That I promise you always. You mean the world to me – you are the world to me along with our daughter. You have taught me many things as well – things I would never of learned if we hadn't been brought together. I want to keep learning things from you until death do us part. I love you."

"Then let me ask the ever important question," said the Priest with his wand tip over top of their hands, "Do you Hermione Jean Granger take Draco Abraxas Malfoy to be your lawfully wedded husband from this day forth, until in death do you part?"

"Even in death I will be his wife, I do."

"Do you Draco Abraxas Malfoy take Hermione Jean Granger to be your lawfully wedded wife from this day forth, until in death do you part?"

"I do from this day to eternity."

"Then let it be known to all that I now pronounce you husband and wife, wife and husband."

His wand tip glowed and a gold beam of light shot from it circling around their hands before separating into two strands and wrapping around their wedding ring fingers into two gold bands.

"You may kiss the bride."

Draco grinned and lifted the veil. Hermione threw her arms around him, kissing him full on the lips in happiness. Draco lifted Hermione up, spinning her around as the guests cheered for the finally married couple. Torrance clapped her hands excitedly, cheering for her parents. She was glad they were finally married after all the years of her mother being alone.

**CO**

"And now the bride and groom shall have their first dance as Mr and Mrs Malfoy."

Draco stood and led Hermione to the dance floor. Even the reception was at the original place Hermione had chosen.

_I know there's something here,_

_There's more than meets the eye,_

_More strange more beautiful,_

_Than these words can describe,_

The guests watched on, all with soft almost goofy smiles on their faces as Hermione danced close to Draco in a slow three step with her head resting on his chest. At one of the guest tables Ron and Harry gave each other a secret high five, before turning back to watch their dearest friend.

_Don't know how I got here,_

_The past has come and gone,_

_I just know I have found,_

_The place my heart belongs,_

_And I want to stay,_

_I feel safe here in your light,_

_This must be what Heaven's is like,_

_Must be Angels in the room tonight,_

"She's so pretty," said Torrance softly.

Luna gave a nod and smile, patting Torrance on the arm, "And very happy."

Torrance nodded, "They both are."

_So much here in this world,_

_I'll never understand,_

_I'll have to learn to trust,_

_I'll do the best I can,_

_All the mistakes I've made,_

_The wrong turns on this road,_

_Have only led me to your arms,_

_And all I know,_

Hermione lifted her head and looked into Draco's eyes. She smiled softly before he lowered his head down to meet her lips in a long lingering kiss as other's moved to join them on the dance floor for the remainder of the song.

_I want to stay,_

_I feel safe here in your light,_

_This must be what Heaven's like,_

_Must be Angels in the room… oh, tonight,_

_I want to stay,_

_I feel safe here in your light,_

_This must be what Heaven's like,_

_Must be Angels in the room,_

_Oh can you feel it too?_

_Must be Angels in the room… tonight…_

As the song ended so much happened in the next few moments. Cheering broke out followed by the lights shutting off. People began muttering loudly followed by petrified screams.

"No!"

"Mum!"

"Let me go!"

"Oliver!"

Suddenly wands were being whipped out and lit and Hermione felt two bodies collide with her.

"Ginny?"

"Hermione?"

"Luna?"

"Where is Lavender?"

"The girls!" screamed Ginny as the lights came back on.

Hermione gathered her dress and began searching the room with Ginny and Luna. Luna pressed the mark on her wrist but it was no use, Lavender was nowhere to be seen.

"Where is she?" cried Oliver, "Where's Lavender? Where's Savannah?"

"I don't know!" cried Hermione yanking her hair out of the French twist in hysterics

"Arthur, send everyone home," said Molly appearing at the women's side with her husband.

"We'll inform the other's," said Lily with a nod from James, their hoods up to hide their faces.

"Oh Merlin he came!" sobbed Ginny feeling utterly helpless as she clung onto Harry, "He has the girls!"

"And my wife!"

Hermione turned to Draco, allowing him to wrap his arms around her protectively.

"What do we do?" cried Oliver wanting answers as he picked a confused and scared Tamika up.

"We wait. For now," said Luna honestly, taking Ron's hand, "It's all we can do."

"We need to protect Tamika and the boys," said Molly, "Charlie!"

Her son hurried over, "What's going on?"

"Charmed stuff. Take Jake, Steven and Tamika back home with you Kevla, Juliet and Josh. Keep them safe."

Charlie nodded and took Tamika, calling his nephews to follow.

"As hard as it is you three need to calm down," said Molly as Lynette reached them looking frazzled, "Arthur is sending the guests home."

Lynette nodded; squeezing Hermione's offered hand, "Everything will be okay."

"We don't know that," snapped Oliver.

Hermione pulled from Draco and looked at Oliver with a livid glare, "We have to believe everything will be okay! Not only does the Great Evil have Lavender and Savannah but he also happens to have my Torrance and Ginny's Bronwyn!"

Oliver remained silent as Hermione continued to glare at him, daring him to comment back at her.

"Should we be discussing this here?" asked Ron quietly, "Wouldn't this be better discussed in a more _private_ location?"

"Yes," said Molly, "That would be best," she looked to Draco, Harry and Ron mainly as she continued, "Let's get to the house and begin planning."

**CO**

"I'll get the plans," said Hermione as soon as she opened her eyes.

She went to run up the staircase but Draco's grip on her hand stopped her. She whirled around and looked at him in surprise.

"Nothing can be done until we have word from the Head Unknowns," said Draco calmly with a look to Ginny and Luna, "We don't know where the Great Evil took them or what traps he has laid out for you three. I know you will be angry with me Hermione, and you two as well, but you have to wait."

"Which is good," said Molly coming to Draco's aid as Hermione, Ginny and Luna opened their mouths to argue, "Because you three need to wrap your minds around what has happened and think things through rationally. Get changed and Draco, Lyn and I will organise the plan layouts down stairs."

Hermione turned and stormed upstairs first followed by a grumbling Ginny and a stony faced Luna.

"So I'll make the tea then," said Ron, "Shall I add the calming potion?"

Molly nodded while Lynette looked at Draco curiously.

Draco shook his head and took a deep breath. He was as worried about his daughter as Hermione was only he had the responsibility on his shoulders to be calm and civil – no matter what the circumstances were. Unlike Harry, who was pacing and Oliver who looked ready to scream out in frustration, Draco couldn't react as emotionally as he would like too.

Molly and Lynette went upstairs to grab the plans seeing as Draco seemed to be staring at the far wall. Hanging on it was a photo of him with Hermione, Ginny and Luna in the beginning. Then beside it was a photo containing him with Hermione, Ginny and Lavender just before he was taken. Draco gave a sigh and looked over to the dining room as Ron placed a tray.

"Well, let's get started," said Hermione running down the stairs in jeans, long sleeved pink top and white cardigan. She came to a halt at the foot of the stairs as she caught the scared expression on her husband's face. Walking over she gently touched his arm making him look at her, "Like Mum said – everything will be okay."

Draco nodded and hugged Hermione tightly. He knew what was coming. He could sense it along with everyone else in the house.

"Can you sense her?" asked Hermione pulling away from Draco, "At all?"

"No," said Draco honestly, "I can't find her anywhere at all."

Ginny and Luna came running down the stairs in casual gear, the wedding makeup still intact as was Hermione's. The group moved to the table as Molly and Lynette brought the box of plans into the room.

"Okay. Well we have the scroll of information on the Great Evil and his Seer. Now this contains the information from Hermione's dreams," said Lynette pulling everything out, "Here is the plan of action when it comes time to face the Great Evil."

"I can't sense Lavender at all," said Draco stirring his drink absently, "I wish I could."

"Wherever they are it's a castle," said Hermione, "Not a friendly looking one like Hogwarts. It came across very old… intimidating and haunted with tortured souls."

Hermione gave a shiver at the memory of her dreams. Lynette gave a nod, her brow narrowed in thought.

"Molly… remember a book Willow owned? About haunted locations?"

"I do!"

Lynette stood and ran from the room and upstairs. All at the table watched her until she vanished around the corner of the staircase, then listening to her feet stamp up the next flight.

"Surely the Head Unknowns know something?" said Oliver desperately as he fiddled with his robe sleeve.

"They might, they're probably just discussing it or double checking what they know," answered Draco promptly.

Ginny kept shifting on her seat and glancing out the window at the dusk sky. Luna was staring at the table while Hermione looked at the floor biting at her thumbnail. Lynette came hurrying back down the staircase holding a thick, heavy looking, leather bound book. The teacups rattled as the book was placed on the table.

"Now Willow was obsessed with this one castle. She was always looking for information on it whenever she had the chance to," said Lynette opening to the contents page, "She has underlined one here. _The Ancient Castle of Seymour_."

"Seymour?" said Ron curiously, "Wasn't Jane Seymour one of King Henry's wives?"

Lynette and Molly gave a nod as Lynette flipped to the page.

"It says," said Lynette, "This Seymour family weren't related to the muggle Seymour's. However the name kept their real identities a secret. The castle has belonged to the Underworld since it was built. Sir Darkness's father had it built is the tale. Inside the place many dark forms of magic have been performed."

"So that would be the place I see in my dreams then?" asked Hermione trying to keep the wave of emotions from consuming her that she was feeling from around the room.

"Most likely," nodded Lynette, "Its location is said to be east or south of Hogwarts."

"Maps!" cried Harry jumping up and hurrying into the sitting room to pulls maps of the magical world from the draw under the display cabinet.

"We gather you know the location?"

The group looked up, startled to see Lily and James in the dining room.

"We do. Hermione's dreams gave us some direction and our dear friend's knowledge on a castle helped with the rest," said Molly.

"We have a group of witches and wizards prepared to help in this battle," said James.

"No," said Hermione, Luna and Ginny in unison.

"A major war is what the Great Evil wants," said Ginny, "We aren't giving him that. This is personal and that's how it will remain. We don't need another war like the one with Voldemort."

Ron and Oliver flinched at the name while everyone else gave nods of agreement with Harry returning with a stack of maps.

"You know," said Hermione, "That sick Seer is probably watching this."

"Put the crystals in place," said Lily, "Around the house. It will block out unwanted intruders in all ways."

Hermione left the room with Luna and Ginny to organise the crystals.

"Today of all days," said Draco with a sigh, "All I wanted was the perfect wedding for her."

"The Great Evil always did have a thing for good timing. I think your entire strand does," replied Ron.

"How do you think they are coping?" asked Harry with a look to Molly and Lynette.

"They are putting brave faces on," said Lynette.

"Like any mother would. It is hard. Luna – there is no denying she it, she is a strong witch. But she isn't as experienced at the Charmed life as Lavender. It probably does make Ginny and Hermione feel a little uneasy as well," said Molly with a nod from Lynette, "But we need to remain positive for them all. We need to be strong for ourselves as well. It is going to be a long and draining battle on all… and some may even die."

**A/N: Not as long as the rest but hey – the battle has arrived! And Hermione and Draco FINALLY got married!! Well, review!**

**Until next time…**

**Love yas!**

**Love Coz!**


	15. The Final Stand Part One

**A/N: Listens to Viva Forever by the Spice Girls. Guilty. I am a fan. But anyways, thanks for the reviews all. You are all so kind. Anyway, enough dribble. Let us get onto the story!**

**DISCLAIMER: Refer to previous chapter and follow instructions.**

_Chapter Fifteen: The Final Stand Part One_

Sitting in the dark corner, her body trembled with cold and fear. The dress she was wearing was made of thin material and any warmth wasn't doing anything for her. Her hands gripped onto the hem with her legs drawn up to her body closely.

"I'm so cold," she whispered with a sob.

A body slid up beside her and gripped onto her tightly.

"We'll be fine Torr," whispered Savannah.

Torrance just nodded as Bronwyn sat on her other side trying to add to the warmth.

"Where are we?" asked Savannah trying to keep her voice even.

"Some old castle I'm guessing," replied Bronwyn using her hand to feel the cold stone floor and walls, "Least we know we are still in the Northern Hemisphere though. Its still cold."

Torrance gave a cold shudder as the door far across the room opened. A stream of bright light came in and lit up the brackets around the room revealing Kenneth Worthington walking in. The three young girls looked up at him with guarded expressions.

"Three pretty girls all alone with no Mummy or Daddy to protect them," he said kneeling before them, "Whatever will you three do to live? You have no wands and no control over your powers."

The three said nothing in return. They weren't about to let him try and trick them into some deal or action.

"Ah, the silent game," he said standing up and transforming into his adult form, his voice deepening, "Clever, yet this is the castle where anything dark can happen. Therefore we have ways of making uncooperative people talk however unwilling they may be. Who shall I start with? Savannah? Bronwyn? Torrance? Who will protect the others?"

Bronwyn stood up on shaky legs but stared Kenneth in the eyes with malice, "I'm the oldest, therefore I will take the punishment."

Kenneth gave a deep chuckle, "Just like Daddy. Always offering his life to protect loved ones. Won't he be proud of your stupidity?"

"Bron no!" cried Savannah.

Bronwyn looked back at her friends and silenced them. She turned back to Kenneth and shrugged, "Well?"

Kenneth flicked his fingers and two Evillian's appeared, looking at the girls with mocking smirks.

"Whip her until she talks," he ordered.

One Evillian stepped forward and grabbed Bronwyn roughly. He pushed her down to her knees as the other Evillian pulled a long leather whip off the hook of his pants.

Torrance shook her head angrily, pushing Savannah off her. Standing up she ran forward and shoved the Evillian away from Bronwyn. Kenneth quickly grabbed Torrance but she swung her legs back in protest, connecting with his shins hard. He dropped her allowing her to stand and snatch the whip from the still stunned Evillian. Unraveling the whip, Torrance swung and connected it with the back of the Evillian attempting to grab Bronwyn again.

"Get away!" she screamed to the Evillian while Savannah hurried to Bronwyn's side and helped her stand.

Kenneth laughed and shook his head, "How stupid you three really are! Do you think this little show of defiance is going to save your skins?"

"You don't want us dead," said Torrance coldly, "You would have killed us by now!"

Kenneth smirked, "Not so stupid after all then."

"What do you want with us then?" demanded Savannah.

**CO**

Lavender looked at the room in disgust. Everything was either black or blood red. The bed was black with blood red quilts and curtains, the carpet was black with red throw rugs even the gown laid out for her was blood red with a black robe. The doors were locked and none of her wandless magic was working. She walked to the window and pulled back the red curtains. Outside was getting dark with snow slowly falling on already snow-covered ground. Lavender turned away from the window as the door opened revealing pale woman in a long, tight black gown.

"Vampire?" asked Lavender coolly.

"Yes," she answered with a nod, "The Great Evil asked me to inform you that your presence is required in the main dining room now."

"Tell him my presence won't be in the main dining room now or ever."

"Perhaps the knowledge of how the young ones are coping will change your mind?"

"Are you bribing me?

The vampire gave a shrug as Lavender glared at her.

"You are saying –without actually saying it- that if I go to this dining hall you will tell me how my daughter, Torrance and Bronwyn are?"

The vampire gave one short nod causing Lavender to turn away from her in frustration. She ran her hand through her hair and let out a deep breath before turning back to face the vampire.

"How are they?"

"Defiant. One was to be whipped for any knowledge she may have on your friend's plans but another stepped in. The last I heard they were wanting answers from our prominent shape shifter. Now you must dress in the Queen's dress and robe before I can take you to the Great Evil."

Lavender looked at the dress in disgust but did as she was ordered. After all, she did agree to the deal with the vampire. After dressing into the horrible puffy red gown she left the room pulling the robe on. The vampire glided beside her saying nothing the entire way. They came to a stop outside a closed door.

"Inside you will find your future husband."

"Future husband?"

"Yes. He wishes to marry you this evening," said the vampire, "However before he does that you must witness something important."

"I take it, it will be something I won't like."

The vampire remained silent for a few moments, as if she were debating on whether to say something or not, "You will be with family here."

Lavender frowned but the vampire merely opened the door for her and led her into a round room. On the walls were black banners with a coat of arms stamped in the middle. The red coat of arms glittered as if it were real blood.

"My darling."

Lavender looked into the eyes of Bradley Leigh in surprise. He smiled warmly at her, taking her hand and kissing it.

"Welcome home," he said softly.

Lavender yanked her hand away, recoiling from his touch. Bradley frowned and grabbed her hand tightly, pulling Lavender towards him.

"Respect me," he growled before turning to those in the room, "Your Queen of Darkness my people!"

Lavender glared at them all, digging her nails into Bradley's hand loosening his grip.

"So," she said coldly, "You have something to show me then?"

**CO**

"Are you sure?"

"This was the location Harry said."

The three women looked up at the castle all shivering at the darkness of it all. Lights glowed from a few windows but it felt as if no warmth could possibly exist in those rooms. Ginny flung out three balls of flames killing the three Evillian's guarding the front entrance.

The three women stepped up the stone staircase and slipped into the castle. Instantly Hermione felt weak. Sadness, fear and pain engulfed her mind dragging her mental defences down. Ginny grabbed her by the arm and kept her upright.

"Push it away Hermione," whispered Ginny, "Don't let him defeat you already."

Hermione nodded and began building up a solid wall in her mind, warding off the unwanted emotions. Colour came back to her face slowly as Ginny watched her nodding constantly. Luna kept her eyes on their surroundings for any unwanted people stumbling upon their arrival.

"Okay," said Hermione taking a deep breath, "Let's find them."

"Behind the statue!" hissed Luna hearing footsteps.

The group ran behind the statue of an elegant woman as a group of vampires came around the corner.

"… blackmail them into making their alliance with the Underworld. Doing so will automatically corrupt their views from what their parents have taught them since birth."

"Will they give in?"

Hermione and Ginny held their breaths knowing whom the vampires were speaking of.

"The threat that if they don't he will kill their parents in front of them, I dare say so."

The vampires vanished but the three women waited silently for a few more moments before stepping out from behind the statue.

"We need to find them," said Hermione urgently, "We can't let this happen!"

"We don't know where they are!" cried Ginny.

"And if we run out we are bound to be seen," added Luna.

"Yeah, well in my dreams we had already fought a major battle," said Hermione, "What difference will it make if we are seen?"

"Mum!"

"Leave quickly!"

"MOVE!"

The three women spun around surprised to see Bronwyn, Torrance and Savannah struggling to escape in the hold of a group of Evillian's with the shape shifter leading the way. He gave a smirk at the three women raising his hand to stop the Evillian's.

"The Great Evil was expecting your arrival," smirked Kenneth, "I suppose you are here for these three runts?"

"And Lavender," snarled Hermione stepping forward.

Ginny pulled her back in between her and Luna keeping her grip tight on Hermione's arm.

"Is this the hold up?" came the Seer's voice as he appeared beside Kenneth.

"Mum-they-are-going-to-turn-us-against-you!" screamed Bronwyn hurriedly, "Leave-before-they-hurt-you!"

"Take them away!" ordered the Seer.

Hermione and Ginny cried in horror as the Evillian's dragged their screaming daughter's and Savannah away roughly. With a flick of his wrist, the Seer summoned a swarm of Spitster's with Snake Shifter's. Kenneth laughed coldly, enjoying the look of fear and anger on the three women's faces.

Each knew they were greatly out numbered as they stood with shoulder's touching.

"I told you we would be fighting a big battle," said Hermione, her confidence wavering in her voice.

"Yeah well how do you suppose we live? Did your vision tell you that?" asked Ginny her hands smoking in clenched fists. Her fury was building slowly, like a pot of water being brought to the boil.

"Kick arse like always, maybe?"

"Yeah, I haven't done that in a long time," said Luna with a slight laugh, "In fact I _died_ doing that."

"Get them," growled the Seer before vanishing with Kenneth.

"Here goes nothing," whispered Hermione sparing a moment thought for her husband.

**CO**

"I. SAID. LET. ME. GO!" screamed Torrance elbowing the Evillian in the rib cage before shoving him back.

Instead of stumbling backwards the creature flew back ten feet, knocking another three Evillian's over in the process.

Torrance looked around her stunned before Bronwyn dug her nails into the one holding her, burning the flesh as she did so. The Evillian let go screaming in pain as the rest of his body burnt away. Savannah closed her eyes in fear wanting to be away from the creature as much as possible. Suddenly her body went limp as she tore away appearing behind the Evillian.

"Whoa," she said looking at her unconscious body.

The Evillian dropped her body in surprise and lunged for her projected self. She vanished instantly, waking up in her body. Quickly she hooked her foot around the Evillian's ankle and yanked back bringing the Evillian to the ground with a thud. Qui standing her, Bronwyn and Torrance looked at their work in surprise.

"L-let's get out of here," said Bronwyn.

The three turned but came to a halt. Standing before them was the Great Evil. He smirked at them and clapped his hands.

"So, you have learnt that your powers can be used in dire situations, I see?"

The three backed away from him, turning and sprinting down the corridor. As they reached the end and turned a corner they stopped again as they saw the Great Evil laughing at them.

"Bring her out."

The three girls looked at each other in confusion and fear as a door opened to there left. Savannah gave a cry of delight as her mother was dragged out.

"Savannah!" cried Lavender before turning to the Great Evil in anger, "Let them go!"

"I think not, my love," smirked the Great Evil, "Shouldn't you tell your daughter who her step father will be?"

Savannah frowned but jumped back in surprise as Lavender struggled violently in the grip of her captors.

"Your mother's powers have been locked," explained the Great Evil, "She is practically a muggle. Quite depressing for her."

"She can unlock them," said Torrance defiantly, "She has the will and no magic can keep a witch from finding her power source."

"Slap her," ordered the Great Evil looking at his Seer.

Torrance fell backwards as the Seer's hand connected with her cheek. Bronwyn glared at the Seer before her hand flew out with a bolt of flame knocking his globe to the ground. The globe smashed with the mist spewing out around their ankles. The Seer gave a cry of anger as he fell to his knees, his hands scraping over the shattered glass. His hood fell back revealing an aging face with angry, old blue eyes. He launched forward, aiming for Bronwyn. Savannah kicked out, her foot connecting with the side of his face, knocking him violently to the ground. The Great Evil gave a wave of his hand, ordering his guards to hold back the girls and Seer.

"Let them go!" screamed Lavender shoving the captors off her.

She ran forward and shoved the Great Evil back, glaring at him.

"If you love me like you declare to then you will let my daughter and nieces go!" shouted Lavender, her face inches from his.

"Be silent woman!" he snarled shoving her to the side wall as he stalked towards the three girls and dying Seer. He looked at the Seer with deep disgust, keeping well away to not have to touch him, "I thought you said you would be the one to kill that blasted Hermione woman!"

"This was an unforeseen event my Lord."

"You did not see your own undoing?" he growled, "Then how can I believe I will be the one who wins tonight?"

The Seer said nothing as the Great Evil turned away flicking his hand through the air. Torrance, Bronwyn and Savannah gave screams of horror as blood gushed from the Seer's throat. Lavender looked away, keeping her expression neutral.

"Into the dining room, now," said the Great Evil in a calm tone.

His guards pulled Lavender and the girls into the round room. With a rough shove Lavender was forced into the Queens chair beside the Great Evil, whilst the three young girls were made to stand in the centre of the room.

"I am sure you are three know as to why you three… are not dead, yes?" asked the Great Evil eyeing each girl critically.

They nodded in reply, each gripping onto each other's arm tightly.

Lavender kept her eyes following the Great Evil as he stood up and walked to stand in front of the three girls. Her heart was racing a mile a minute waiting to find out what the Great Evil was going to do the three.

"I will kill your mother's, father's, brother's, sister's and anyone else you care for," said the Great Evil waving his hand.

The room dissolved around them and brought the vision of the house in Hogsmeade. Furniture was overturned, paintings tore down from walls. The room shifted from the entry hall to the lounge room where Tamika, Steven and Jake were laying dead on the ground. Their eyes staring up at the ceiling lifeless with their pale skin tinged with purple veins.

Savannah screamed in horror at the sight of her sister while Bronwyn fell to the ground weakened. Torrance stood motionless shaking her head slightly crossing her arms over her chest. Lavender, who had stood at the sight of her house, had closed her eyes whispering to her self.

"It's _not_ real, it's _not_ real, _it's not real_!"

The Great Evil changed the room to the kitchen where Molly was slumped over the bench, a knife sticking out of her back. Lynette was down beside the bench stools the look of horror still evident in her cold eyes. Arthur was by the laundry door, blood still seeping from a wound under his heart.

Torrance turned away gagging violently with tears streaming down her cheeks, her whole body shaking in fear.

"No, no more!" moaned Savannah shaking her head as the room changed again to the attic.

There was Oliver, slumped against the trunks, his eyes looking up at Lavender with no life in them.

"Oh Merlin," whispered Lavender as she took in the sight of her husband, "No… no."

Torrance gave a horrified scream as she saw her mother on the ground; blood drying on her forehead while Draco was inches away dead, his fingers mere centimeters from Hermione's. Bronwyn crawled towards her dead parents pleading for them to wake up. Luna and Ron were in the middle of the room, their hands touching.

"This is your future!" shouted the Great Evil walking through the room carelessly, "If you chose wisely it won't happen! If not… welcome this life of loneliness!"

The vision vanished and the round dining room returned once again. Lavender slumped down in her seat, taking deep breaths to calm her self. She knew it was a false vision to turn the girls but even so the sight of her husband and youngest daughter dead shook her to the core.

Torrance gave a shudder, her head in between her knees. Bronwyn sobbed silently shaking like crazy. Savannah was silent, staring at her mother intently.

"No," whispered Savannah, "You won't beat them."

"What?" snarled the Great Evil.

"You won't beat our mother's! They're here! Coming to kill you!" she screamed looking nothing like the normal, level-headed, peaceful girl she normally was, "You won't win! There's no Seer to save your arse now!"

**CO**

Hermione rolled away and stood up. Her hand scraped along something causing her to kneel down. She picked the silver trinket up and looked at it.

'TORRANCE' read the letters. Hermione stood up and blasted a Snake Shifter away from Luna.

"T-thanks," whispered Luna running over to Hermione, "What's that?"

"Torrance's bracelet," said Hermione as Ginny finished the last Evillian off and ran over to them, "We need to go this way. I know it."

Hermione started running along the corridor, turning a corner sharply. The fire brackets light flickered as the three rushed past.

"What if this is the wrong way?" asked Ginny, clutching her side from a stitch and gasping for breath.

"It's the right way," replied Hermione, "I know it."

Luna glanced at Ginny and kept running after their friend. Turning another corner they sprinted faster, mainly so Ginny and Luna could keep up with Hermione. Hermione tripped and fell over a dead body.

Ginny grabbed Hermione by the arm and pulled her up looking back at the body.

"The dead body," said Hermione looking at it, "The door… it's near here."

"Where?" asked Luna looking at the stream of doors along the corridor, "This is like trying to find the broom closet amongst classrooms at Hogwarts."

Hermione hurried down the corridor glancing at every door and shaking her head. She reached the end of the corridor and looked to her left. Ginny and Luna caught up and watched her silently.

"That one," said Hermione walking forwards.

She stumbled a little but caught her balance looking at the ground.

"What is that?"

Ginny knelt down and rolled the crumpled figure over and gave a gasp.

"That's the Seer," said Hermione recognising the blue eyes, "He's dead?"

Ginny nodded, "Slit throat," standing up Ginny looked at the door behind Hermione, "Is that it?"

Hermione turned to the door and nodded, "It is. We have to stick to the plan. We can't let him get the upper hand."

"Let's just hope Lavender can play her main part," said Luna.

Hermione looked at the door and gestured to Luna. Luna nodded and focused on the door before opening her hands. The pulse emitted from them and crumpled the door to broken bits of wood, startling those in the room. The three women ran in to see Savannah, Torrance and Bronwyn in the middle of the room glaring at the Great Evil. Lavender looked at the women gratefully, colour flooding back to her cheeks

"Told you," said Savannah angrily, her blue eyes glaring at the Great Evil.

**CO**

Molly stirred her coffee absently, as she sat at the table with the other adults. Draco was examining the plans, tracing his fingers over Hermione's writing. Harry gave a sigh and placed his sandwich on the table. Oliver stared out the window absently while Ron fiddled with a napkin. Lynette arrived with a crack and sat beside Draco.

"The kids are fine," she said, "Tamika is playing with Juliet and Josh is entertaining the twins."

"Oh good," said Harry absently with a nod.

"Can you sense anything?" asked Oliver desperately, looking at Draco.

Draco gave a nod, "Faintly."

"Well?" said Ron leaning forward.

"I can sense that they are alive," said Draco, "N-no one is weak… but… they have fought already except… I don't think Lavender has."

"You don't think? What do you mean by think?" demanded Oliver.

"I can barely sense her. There is a block between us. Only she can break it."

"That would mean her powers would be blocked as well, wouldn't it?" asked Lynette.

"Most likely."

Oliver sank in his chair looking distressed. He rubbed his forehead but jumped up as the front door crashed open.

"Ron? Harry? Oliver?"

"That's Jerry," said Ron standing up and hurrying to the main hall, "Jerry-"

"I'm-sorry-I-took-forever-to-get-here-but-Harold-heard-things-he-shouldn't-and-I-had-to-modify-his-memory-before-I-could-come. What's-happening?"

"Calm down," said Ron as they walked back to the dining room, "Luna has gone with Hermione and Ginny to rescue Lavender and the girls. Draco says they are still alive."

Jerry sank down into his seat on weak knees nodding, "N-no other news then?"

"None," said Draco, "I'll let you know when it comes to me."

All knew Draco was trying to lighten the moment with a joke but the only reaction was a strained smile from Molly and Lynette. Draco shrugged before looking back down at the plans, his hand circling around the round dining room.

"Is that where they are?" asked Harry seeing Draco's hand moving around the room.

"Yeah."

Harry gave a nod and kept his eyes firmly on the map as if he could see Ginny and Bronwyn.

"We have news!"

All jumped as Lily and James appeared. They had returned to the other Head Unknowns shortly after Hermione, Ginny and Luna left to keep up to date with news for the others.

"What is it?" asked Oliver standing up.

"The Seer is dead. From what we can gather one of the young girls destroyed his globe. Without his globe he is powerless and after a certain age a Seer cannot live without the power of the globe," said James.

"Does that change everything or anything?" asked Ron.

"It could. We do know that it was to be the Seer's duty to take out Hermione," explained Lily with a grim expression, "With him dead it will change the Great Evil's tactics completely."

"Are the girls still safe?" asked Harry worriedly

"We believe so."

**CO**

"I saw your dead friend out there," said Hermione breaking the silence as she walked forward, kicking wood out of her way, "Wasn't he meant to kill me or something similar?"

The Great Evil merely smirked and said nothing before looking at Lavender warningly as she stood up.

"You really expect me to sit here and not take part in killing you?" asked Lavender in disbelief, holding the dress up so she would be able to move.

The Great Evil vanished and appeared behind Lavender, holding her against him tightly, "Your powers are locked my love. You can do nothing to me. Nothing at all."

The three young girls ran towards Hermione, Ginny and Luna but slid backwards along the ground as Kenneth appeared in between them and the Charmed Ones laughing. Ginny glared at the back of the man angrily before she waved her arm in anger. A whip of fire shot out from the palm of her hand and wrapped itself around Kenneth's waist, burning his flesh. As Ginny gave a pull of the whip it snapped in two, fading away from around Kenneth's waist. Ginny looked to the Great Evil, who had released Lavender and was giving the three women looks of hatred. Kenneth knelt to the ground moaning in pain.

"This is _my_ domain and you three will not beat me in it!" shouted the Great Evil in anger, with the walls shaking at every spoken word.

Hermione shot Lavender a look and saw her nod, though it was somewhat shaky.

"Bradley," said Lavender standing from her seat again, "Perhaps we can cast some form of a deal with them?"

"Lavender this is not something for you to meddle in."

Hermione, Ginny and Luna edged apart, forming a triangle at three different spots. Silent killings took place as Lavender kept Bradley distracted with pleads to let the three girls go or call a truce with the older women. When the women were in place and all Evillian's and Snake Shifter's gone Lavender gave a sigh.

"Very well. I understand," she said sitting down in a feigned defeat.

Bradley smiled at her and turned back to deal with Hermione, Ginny and Luna. Torrance, Bronwyn and Savannah sat huddled on the ground having been silent throughout the entire five minutes, while Kenneth groaned piteously on the ground.

Seeing what had happened Bradley glared at Lavender who feigned a look of innocence.

"Poor boy," said Ginny, who stood to the side of Lavender, "Fooled by the one you love."

Bradley raised an arm forming a black ball of electricity. The noise of it crackling echoed throughout the empty room as Ginny stood ready. She gave him a look of loathing and arched an eyebrow telling him she was ready.

He leaned his arm back and threw it towards Ginny.

"Bradley!" screamedLavender stepping forward before being thrown back through the air as the electronic black power ball hit her fair in the chest.

Silence descended the room as Lavender hit the ground with a thud and remained motionless.

**A/N: Oh yeah! That's a cliff hanger for sure! I can already hear you: 'WHERE'S THE NEXT CHAPTER DAMN YOU!' –laughs- Well review and I will try to have the next chapter up in a week or so.**

**Until next time… (promise)**

**Love yas!**

**Love Coz!**


	16. The Final Stand Part Two

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews. So, now the question remains to whether I have killed Lavender – remember what Molly said about deaths – or she is merely knocked out… well on with the story so you can find out!**

**DISCLAIMER: The plot is mine and so is the Great Evil and his evil servants. **

_Chapter Sixteen: The Final Stand Part Two_

Draco stood up, the chair falling backwards behind him. All eyes turned to him, wide with anticipation. Draco jumped over the leg of the chair and ran for the staircase before vanishing with a wisp of cloud. The other's hurried up the staircase, taking two at a time or vanishing with a crack.

Draco landed on the attic floor with a thud and ran to the book. He slammed it shut and looked at the mark with wide eyes.

Oliver landed on the floor with a heap, followed by Harry, while the others nearly broke the door down.

"What's going on?" cried Molly.

"Look!" yelled Draco pointing to one of the four marks.

Lynette hurried forward and gave a gasp, "It's flickering!"

"That's Lavender's mark. Why is it flickering?" cried Draco.

"You should know!" shouted Oliver.

"I don't know! I never heard of it doing that in my life!"

"It means Lavender is badly injured," said Molly calmly, "That's what happened to Willow's… before she died."

Oliver nearly collapsed but Ron and James caught him and led him to the over stuffed couch.

"What do we do?" asked Harry, "I thought the plan was for Lavender to be injured."

"Perhaps there was more power into the injury then they had anticipated," said Lily.

Lynette and Molly gave agreeing nods but Harry, Ron, Oliver and Draco couldn't mask their looks of worry.

**CO**

"My love!" screamed the Great Evil as he literally flew to Lavender's side. He knelt down and ran a pale hand over her face, "Oh, I never meant to harm you!"

Ginny looked at Hermione and Luna looking worried. There had been more power in that electric ball then any of them had thought of.

"Wake up!" moaned the Great Evil.

He lifted Lavender's upper body but her head merely hung limply from her neck. He shook her and rubbed her forehead over and over but nothing was bringing her around. Slowly he stood and turned to the three women. Hermione was ushering the young girls to the far corner of the room when she was flung across the room, landing hard on the main table. She slid off the side and landed awkwardly in a crouched position.

"How dare you use me to kill her!" he roared.

"Now!" screamed Hermione, "Now!"

Luna closed her eyes and focused her hands on the ground. Suddenly the room began to shake with the ground cracking around the Great Evil. The floor sank in places and molten lava sprang up blocking the Great Evil from the three women and girls. Ginny looked over at Lavender making sure she was okay. With a glance at her mark, she saw Lavender's was still there, yet it was faded.

"Ginny, go!" screamed Hermione sliding over the table and stumbling over to her and Luna.

Ginny spread her arms out wide, hot wind flew out before Ginny brought her hands together blasting out a stream of fire. The Great Evil gave screams of agony. Combing physical pain and his emotional trauma was weakening him. His emotions were controlling his mind, not letting him think rationally as the thought of him being to blame for Lavender's death wasn't something he would be able to bare.

Hermione stood beside Ginny and cupped her hands together. A swirl of grey cloud began to circle in her palms, growing stronger by the minute. Slowly the ball became cone shaped like a mini tornado.

"We need Lavender to wake up," said Hermione, "We have to connect with her mind."

"How?" cried Luna focusing on controlling the ground to remain sunk in places and the lava to jump up and spit onto the Great Evil's burning skin.

"I have Empathy. I need to connect with both of your emotions and thoughts. Focus them on Lavender. When we enter her mind we have to keep our powers focused on the Great Evil. It won't be easy but I believe we can do it. We are strong enough," said Hermione as she pushed the tornado to flow around the Great Evil keeping him locked inside a cloud, windy prison.

Luna and Ginny nodded and closed their eyes concentrating on dividing their minds between the Great Evil and Lavender.

Hermione lowered her wall to let in Ginny and Luna's emotions. In her mind they began to grow and form into images of Lavender's smiling face. Once the form of Lavender was strong enough Hermione extended her emotion to Lavender. Faintly she could sense the emotion of fear and love. Taking a deep breath she projected thoughts of her self, Luna and Ginny into Lavender's foggy mind.

**CO**

_Lavender sat shaking as she placed her hand on her stomach. The red material disguised the blood from where the ball of electricity had hit her. Slowly she was dying._

"_Lavender!"_

_Lavender looked up from the fog-covered ground. The voice had sounded like Ginny._

"_Lavender!"_

_Lavender slowly stood, coughing as she did so, "G-Ginny?"_

"_This way!"_

_Lavender was sure she had gone insane. How could Ginny be here? And if she was, she certainly wasn't alone. Maybe Lavender had died and so had Ginny. Panic spread through her at the thought – what about her daughter's? Her husband? How would they cope without her? How would she cope without them?_

"_Lavender!" cried Ginny hugging her tightly._

_When Ginny stepped away, Hermione and Luna came into view._

"_Are you dead?" asked Lavender in a shaky voice._

"_No… Ginny you're bleeding!" cried Luna seeing Ginny's bloodstained shirt._

_Ginny looked down and pulled her shirt up. Upon seeing uncut skin she looked at Lavender's stomach. Reaching out she touched the dresses silk and lifted her fingers, showing blood._

"_Oh my Merlin," whispered Hermione._

"_I think I'm dying," said Lavender tearfully, her body shaking horribly.  
_

"_No, no you won't," said Hermione firmly, "Lavender you need to wake up now! We need to kill the Great Evil so we can take you to Draco for healing."_

"_I'm not strong enough to kill him," said Lavender near hysterics._

"_Lavender," said Luna placing her hands on her shoulder's, "Look at me!"_

_Lavender looked up and met Luna's eyes, "What?"_

"_I am scared to death myself. The last battle I fought – I died! But you have been in heaps of them and lived! You can do this! Your daughter – Savannah – has your strength! Doesn't that tell you something? Look inside of you Lavender! You know you can do this! We all know you can!"_

_Lavender nodded and took a deep breath, "Okay… okay… I can do this… I can do this."_

**CO**

Draco lifted his head off the book with a frown, "They're back… Luna, Ginny and Hermione are back in full control… I think Lavender is coming around."

"Oh good," said Harry looking relieved.

Ron gave a nod pacing back and forth, "This is crazy. How long have they been gone?"

"Four hours," said Oliver instantly, "Four hours that feel like four bloody decades."

"How is Lavender's triangle?" asked Lily.

Draco looked down, "It's not flickering but it is faded."

"They must have projected into her mind then," said James looking pleased, "They are at their peak with their powers."

"Really?" asked Molly.

"Yes. Mind projection is no easy task."

"They must be Molly," said Lynette, "We never could do magic that advanced."

Molly gave a nod and sat beside Oliver rubbing his arm in a caring, motherly way. She took a deep breath and looked up at Ron as he stood beside her, gently squeezing her shoulder reassuringly.

"They must stand a good chance at defeating him," said Harry, "If they're at their peak."

"We can only hope that the plan comes together as was planned," said Draco keeping his eyes focused on the mark.

In his mind he kept replaying the look Hermione gave him when they were announced man and wife. Never in his life had he been given a more happier and loving look. Then there was Torrance and her quirky grin that never faltered when she was happy.

"Hey," said Lynette beside him, "Everything will be fine."

Draco took a deep breath and nodded, "I know."

**CO**

"Look!" cried Savannah gesturing across the molten lava, relief flooding through her.

Lavender was standing up slowly. Her hand clutched her stomach as she turned to see the wild tornado with fire whipping its way around it and burning the flesh of the creature in the middle. The ground shook violently causing Lavender to lean on the over turned seat she was forced to sit in earlier.

"I can do it," whispered Lavender pushing away the pain from her stomach.

She stood upright and held her hands out emitting blasts of ice. The shards cut through the cloud of wind and fire slicing into the Great Evils skin.

Lavender could feel her body growing weaker by the minute as more blood continued to ooze out of her wound. As she felt her power supply weakening the ground shook more violently then ever. Bright bursts of light shot out from the centre of the tornado along with a deep cry of pain.

"**LAVENDER**!" came the scream from the Great Evil.

Suddenly the figure burst from the centre of the grey cloud and landed before Lavender. His skin was burnt away mostly with only his face distinguishable. He knelt before Lavender who was slumping against the fallen chair.

Across the molten lava river, Hermione Ginny and Luna stopped their power connection. The ground shook back into place with the red lava vanishing. The three ran forward preparing to attack.

"G-go away," gasped Lavender shoving away his charred hands.

"Say you love me and I will be whole!" pleaded the Great Evil in a hoarse voice, "It is my only hope."

Hermione held out a phial of clear liquid. Lavender caught sight of it and quickly summoned it silently.

"I beg you! If you love me tell me!" he pleaded, bloody spitting from his mouth with every word.

From their hidden spot the three young girls watched on in silence. Savannah's lips were trembling. She could sense her mother wasn't well at all.

"I don't love you," said Lavender in a weak and tired voice, "I never loved you and if I ever nearly did, it was because I was blind to who you truly were."

With that Lavender uncorked the phial whilst the Great Evil began to moan and groan in pain - both physical and emotionally. Tipping the phial up, the potion began to eat away at his burnt body. Within seconds the Great Evil was nothing- no dust or ash remained of him. He was simply dead.

Lavender slumped to the ground straight away causing Hermione, Ginny and Luna to rush to her side.

"Mum!" cried Savannah running towards her and sliding on the ground beside her, "Mum!"

"We have to get her to Draco," said Hermione urgently.

"I don't think so."

The group looked up to see Torrance being held at knife point against Kenneth.

"Merlin save us," whispered Bronwyn from beside Savannah.

"Call Draco. He has to come if we tell him too," said Hermione to Luna as her and Ginny stood to face Kenneth.

"Draco!" screamed Luna, "We need you – now! Lavender is dying!"

**CO**

Draco stood upright cracking his sore back and gave a yawn. The past hour had been silent with no news.

"Five hours," sighed Ron, "How much longer do you think?"

Draco opened his mouth to reply but stopped, standing still. He cocked his head to the side focusing intently on the soft cry in his mind.

"… _now! Lavender is dying!"_

"They need me," said Draco to the others before leaving with a wisp of cloud.

"I hate it when he does that," muttered Harry irritably, "I hate it when all five of them do that."

**CO**

Draco ran through the broken door seeing his wife and Ginny standing in their attack position as Torrance was being held at knife point. He hesitated momentarily before running to Lavender's aid.

"Where is it?" asked Draco.

Luna lifted Lavender's hand and showed him the slight stain of telltale blood. Holding his hand over it the golden glow hovered over the wound. He kept his eyes on Lavender's pale face praying that she would show some sign of life.

"Let her go!" came Hermione's angry yell, "You're no match against us! Your leader is dead!"

Kenneth gave a laugh and pressed the knife harder against Torrance's throat. A trickle of blood slid down to her yellow, torn dress, staining it.

She gave a whimper before frowning in anger. Her foot stamped on his, followed by an elbow to the rib cage. He stumbled back, allowing her to spin around and send him flying against the far wall with her element. She ran forward and picked up the knife before hurrying to her mothers side.

"You do it," she begged, "I can't. I'm not ready for that."

Turning away Torrance closed her eyes as her mother threw the dagger that sliced through his chest. Torrance looked over her shoulder and flinched as she saw Kenneth burst into flames and settle into a pile of ash. The three hurried back to Lavender who gave a gasp of air as Draco almost pulled away in defeat.

"Mum!" screamed Savannah hugging her mother as she pushed herself up.

Savannah sobbed happily as Lavender hugged her.

"It's okay sweetie. He's gone and I'm here," said Lavender looking at Hermione, Ginny and Luna for confirmation.

"He's gone," nodded Ginny as Luna gave a gasp.

She looked down at her wrist and gave a small smile.

"He is truly gone," she said showing that her triangle had disappeared.

"Can we go now?" asked Bronwyn, "I hate it here."

Ginny stood up and held onto her daughter's hand. Together they left with a crack. Torrance and Hermione stood and ran to Draco for a hug. Draco clung to the two most important women in his life tightly, kissing both on the foreheads.

"I was so worried and scared," he said softly before they left with a wisp of cloud.

"Let me help you," said Luna helping Lavender stand, "You know I can't imagine anyone better to be part of the Charmed Ones."

Lavender smiled at Luna. It meant a lot to hear that from her. Placing a hand on Lavender's shoulder and holding Savannah's hand, Luna apperated them from the horrid castle.

**CO**

Upon arriving at the house Oliver gave a shout and engulfed his wife and daughter in one hug. Harry was hugging Ginny with Molly hugging her granddaughter. Ron and Luna were locked in a tight embrace and looked like they wouldn't come up for air in a long time. Jerry had stood to the side with Lynette and was talking away with her, a happy smile on her face.

Once everyone had calmed down Molly left to return Tamika, Jake and Steven. Despite it being rather late Hermione headed to the kitchen to whip up a round of hot chocolates and choc-chip cookies. As she made them the clock struck one in the morning. At that moment Hermione felt a wave of nausea sweep over her body. She turned and fled from the kitchen for the downstairs bathroom. She slammed the door shut and threw up into the toilet.

"Hermione?" came Draco's worried voice, "Are you okay?"

"Umm… no… can you get Ginny, please?" asked Hermione as she washed her face and mouth out.

She flushed the toilet and sprayed air freshener as Ginny knocked on the door.

"Herms? Are you okay?"

Hermione unlocked the door and let her friend in, shutting the door behind her and locking it again.

"I think I might be pregnant," whispered Hermione, "I haven't said anything to anyone. But I am about two weeks late now and just threw up."

Ginny nodded, "Can sort of smell it. Well, lift up the shirt deary."

Hermione lifted her shirt up and Ginny performed the spell, "It would top off the night… you know we killed him. I really can't get my mind around that."

"Me either," grinned Ginny before laughing, "Congratulations! You are to become a Mum again!"

As Hermione gave a happy cry, so did many voices outside the bathroom. Ginny unlocked the door and opened it revealing a cheering Draco, jumping Torrance and grinning Lynette along with the rest of the group. Hermione hugged Draco happily, letting him spin her around a bit.

"This is brilliant," said Draco kissing Hermione passionately, "I'll be released in six months. Then two and a half months after that – we'll have another boy or girl for the family!"

**CO**

_**Twelve Months Later…**_

"… husband and wife, wife and husband!"

Luna and Ron shared a happy kiss, with him stooping down to kiss her rounded stomach. Luna laughed happily as they walked to the cheering family members.

Ginny wiped away tears of happiness with Harry hugging her from behind clapping. It was a simple wedding with family and very close friends invited. Luna gave her father a kiss as well as his partner – Lynette. Beside Lynette was Hermione cradling her and Draco's four month old son, Theodore. Lavender and Oliver smiled on while the three girls, now in their second year stood together clapping and smiling.

The group moved to the reception held in a white marquee in the field at the Burrow. Little Theodore was at the house being looked after by the hired Nanny for the night who was also looking after the other young children from the Weasley family.

In the twelve months that had passed Draco had been released and now him Hermione, Torrance and Theodore lived as a proper family in Hogsmeade. Draco was studying to become a Healer while Hermione had opened up her store. Torrance was obviously still in school and blitzed all her exams. Theodore was adorable with his mother's brown hair and eyes and his father's nose and mouth.

Ginny still worked at the medical centre in Hogsmeade and spent a lot more time with her family. Harry was close to earning the Head Position in the Auror Department with Lynette wanting to see it happen.

Bronwyn was much like her father and always looking for something adventurous to immerse her self in, but Quidditch kept her satisfied with Torrance and Savannah reminding her what their life held for them after school. The twin boys, Jake and Steven, kept their parents on their toes having spent quite a bit more time with their Uncles.

Lavender was co-running the Quibbler with Luna and Jerry as Harold retired. Oliver had handed over his captaincy and was now coaching the England team to many victories. Savannah generally kept her self out of trouble unless it came to Quidditch. She was always with the team captain showing him game plays her father taught her over the summer. Tamika was showing more interest in writing, always wanting to help her mother while Quidditch didn't matter to her at all.

Luna and Ron were quite obviously happy and now married with Luna being five months pregnant with twins. Other then co-running the Quibbler, Luna was decorating the nursery of her new house with Ron, while he continued working in the Auror Department.

Life couldn't be better. The Great Evil was dead and the Underworld beings were fighting amongst themselves as to who would be the new leader. As for now the Power of Three had no worries and neither did the next generation.

_**THE END!**_

**A/N:**** Well Charmed Readers. That is it. It is finished! Can you believe it? I can't! Gosh I really cannot believe I finished the trilogy this time around. Last time I got four chapters into the third part and threw it in. And look now! Sixteen chapters! To top it off I wrote this chapter in ONE DAY!**

**Thankyou all so, so much for reading and reviewing all the way through. It means a lot to me! Even if you didn't review- thanks for reading!**

**But its time to farewell the Power of Three and their supporting characters… gosh that was corny! Anyway… yep… that's all…**

**Bye for now!**

**Love yas!**

**Love Coz!**


End file.
